Switch
by XxxFIVEbyFIVExxX
Summary: This is set after the Initiative have chipped Spike, there is no Dawn and Joyce is alive.Spike lives in his crypt and has feelings for Buffy, which she has not returned , and she tolerates him patrolling with her. The Scoobies hate the fact that he hangs
1. Chapter 1

A/N:- This is set after the Initiative have chipped Spike, there is no Dawn and Joyce is alive.Spike lives in his crypt and has feelings for Buffy, which she has not returned , and she tolerates him patrolling with her. The Scoobies hate the fact that he hangs around , pretty much as they did in the show.

Disclaimer:- Buffy The Vampire Slayer and all characters realated to the show belong to Joss Wheddon and Mutany Enemy etc . I do not make money from this.

Introduction

Spike followed Buffy reluctantly. She had already had a bitch fest at him for getting impatient as she struggled to take out a nest of vamps. He had resorted to casually lighting the abandoned house alight with his trusted zippo lighter and running for cover, dragging her kicking and screaming from the house as it burst into flame. He pinched his bloody nose . That girl always seemed to aim straight for it when she had a hissy fit. Bloody woman, I'll show her what it feels like one of these days

Buffy had had enough, she was tired and her muscles ached , she was covered in vamp dust and ash from the burning building. She had the bleached menace following her like an abandoned pup and it was annoying the crap out of her. She had already punched him on the nose .Did he ever get the hint? Apparently not! One of these days she'll have enough of his crap and show him That's when she saw the huge demon ahead and stopped dead in her tracks.

"OMPPHH, Watch where your going you idiot!" she spat at him as he ploughed into her back.

The demon hissed at her and then chanted something. Spike stood poised ready for attack, the slayer ran at the demon aiming a flying kick at its midsection. She hit a forcefield and landed on her butt in front of the ugly being in front of her. Embarrassed, she got to her feet, with Spikes help and they both looked confused. The demon chanted something and a blue light radiated from it's staff. Pointing it them, it finished the spell and the light shot out, hitting them both and sending them flying into a mausoleum behind them. The demon flickered and disappeared into a ball of light, it's work had been done.

Chapter 1

Her eyes opened . So it was still dark, good that means she hadn't been unconscious for too long. Her head hurt and she felt it to see if there was any blood, which was a no, so that was good . Then she noticed a heavy weight across her body. With a groan she lifted her head and looked down. She shoved the body off her and that's when she really noticed it.

He felt the nudge and the roll of his body before he felt the cool grass against his face. He opened his eyes and groaned.His head was splitting, normally he only felt like this after consuming vast amounts of alcohol.He rubbed his head and raised it to see where the hell he was. Still in the cemetery and still dark, so that was good. His eyes then fell on the other body beside him.

"BLOODY HELL!" Okay that's not good!

"Spike?" She knew it was her voice in her head , so why did it come out distinctly male...and with a distinctly British accent? Why did her body just say Spike's usual cuss in times of stress? That can't be of the good!

"Slayer?"

"Spike?"

"Oh crap" they said in unison.

Spikes body stood up and clutched at it's head.

Buffy's body sat up and rubbed it's temples.

"We need to go to Giles and get this sorted out quickly, I'm not spending more than an hour like this"

"I'm right with you there pet, you got the time, no idea myself and well , I don't fancy you being careless with my body and getting caught by the sunrise"

Spike looked at what his new body was wearing and groaned, then smirked.

"Don't even go there!" she blushed.

"Oh like you wouldn't?"

"I would not be caught dead oggling your goodies , or badies for that matter, God your so disgusting"

He laughed at her as she stormed off towards her Watchers house. He hurried after her, still laughing at her as she mumbled under her breath.

"I bet this was your idea, the demon worked for you didn't he?"

"Not pinning this one on me. Like I want to be trapped in your body?"

"Did the smack against concrete give you amnesia? You do know your Spike , the pain in my ass vampire don't you?"

He looked up at the stars and carried on walking in silence.

By the time they arrived at Giles' apartment the two of them were angry and frustrated. The heeled boots his host's body wore, rubbed and he couldn't walk in them. Twice 'she' had to steady him as he slipped in the heels. Grace was not a character trait he possessed right now.How did she wear these day in day out and manage to slay in these?

She knocked on the door . Giles opened the door whilst running his hand through his dishevelled hair . Seeing his Slayer there with Spike of all people, shook him.

"Come in" She stepped over the threshold , her body remained outside , getting a curious look from Giles as he reached for a stake " I don't remember inviting you in Spike" venom oozed from him.

"Um... I think we need to tell you something, you best sit down for this one" . Giles sat on the arm of his couch and waited, never once relinquishing the stake.

"You better let him in as well"

"Him?" Giles asked with a confused look.

"Yep, then you better take notes or something, cos we need to get this situation rectified and quick, I'm not getting stuck in his body"

Giles invited Spike in and he sat down at the table.

"Care to explain what the hell is going on?" Giles was tired and irritable , for all he knew this was a prank , one that he did not wish to get suckered by. Also knowing Spike, it could be a plan of his that had backfired.

"We were in Restfield and this big ugly demon chanted something, hit us with this blue ray and we woke up in each others bodies"

Buffy said as she reached into the duster pocket and took out the lighter, subconsciously flicking the lid, just as Spike would when he was nervous or agitated.

Spike sat at the table trying to pull his skirt down, oblivious to the other two. Giles sat there gob smacked.Watching the two to see there reactions to each other he realised this was really happening , and he had a serious problem on his hands. Jumping to his feet, he retrieved a book from his collection and started to read through it.

"There is a demon in here that carries a staff and has the magicks available for him to be able to do this" Giles looked up from the book ,then went back to searching the book again.

Spike shuffled in the chair and looked at his body, Buffy ran her fingers through the bleached mop and grimmaced.

"How much product do you use? Gah!" she went into the kitchen and washed her hands " And I thought Angel had an addiction to gel..."

Spike rolled his eyes "And of course you got the rough end of this deal eh Slayer... I'm trapped in an adolescent female body... yours I might add, have you any idea how sick this makes me... and I'm bloody hungry"

Giles gave a cough to try and stop the bickering , then returned to the book, upon finding the demon in question , he asked the two of them to look and tell him if it was in fact the right demon.It was. The bad of it all was, it was a dimension hopper .

"Bugger" Buffy said , getting looks from both Spike and Giles "What?"

Giles raised his brows and sat back in his chair " It appears you are taking on more of Spikes traits "

"That can't be of the good" Spike said

"Both of you are taking on each others traits ... this is simply fascinating"

Buffy and Spike were both in a state of panic.

Giles retrieved his note pad and started a journal on the latest predicament that had happened to Buffy. Spike felt even more uncomfortable and figeted in his chair.

"'scuse me " he got up and went into the bathroom. Buffy frowned at Giles and they both waited for him to return.

Inside the bathroom, Spike stood in front of the toilet, then he smacked his palm to his head, he had to sit not stand, that could have been embarrassing. He hadn't had to use a bathroom for this particular human function in over 120 years so...

Back in the main room, Buffy and Giles heard the very loud sigh. Buffy and Giles looked at each other , Buffy arched a brow.

"He wouldn't? he asked

Giles pulled a face of disgust and that was all the affirmation she needed. Buffy strolled up to the door and hammered on it, causing Spike to jump.

"What the bleedin' hell Summers" he yelled through the door

"Stop doing that to MY body right now you ... you pig!"

"What? " the toilet flushed and the sound of running water confirmed that at least he washed his hands . The door opened and he stood there , in her body "You thought I was... " his face hardened "Oh that's just about right innit. You dozy bint, you thought I was .. .. want me to not go so your bladder goes pop do you?"

He sauntered past her and sat down putting the television on and dropping one leg over the arm of the chair in his usual pose. A cough and the sound of her throat clearing drew his attention back to her "Right, sorry, don't spose you want the old git to see your frillys" he sniggered

Buffy growled at him as he sat with a little more decorum.

"I'm hungry, don't you ever feed this body Slayer?"

Buffy had to admit that she felt his hunger too, she just couldn't bring herself to go there. The thought of having to nourish his body and drink blood churned her stomach, actually it was his stomach, just her thoughts effecting it.

Giles went into the kitchen and made Spike a sandwich and put some blood through the microwave for Buffy. He handed Buffy the mug and then gave Spike the sandwich. Giles sat on the couch and watched. Interestingly, both had the same reaction . They stared at each other before looking back at their meals. Spike lifted the bread to see inside and on seeing the salad and ham, replaced the bread and sniffed it. Buffy wrinkled up her nose and wished she hadn't. The strong scent of blood invaded her nose and caused her to vamp out, making her yelp as she felt the bones in her face shift and contort and the fangs desend in her mouth.Giles shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Buffy was the first to attempt her meal, it appeared the demon inside this body took over, as much as she fought against it.It gave a her a new perspective on Spike that's for sure. After the mug had been drained , her face softened back to it's human features and that is when she made a bolt for the toilet.

Spike held a hand up to stop the Watcher "I get this, I know what she's going through" he walked towards the door and tapped lightly . His sandwich and hunger long forgotten."Sla... Buffy pet, open the door"

"Go away!"

"Can't do that, wanna make sure your alright"

"Why, cos you feel guilty? Want to gloat , or just have a laugh?"

"None of the above luv, just open the door so I can see your okay"

To his relief the lock on the door was released and the door creaked open slightly, he heard her back away and he pushed the door open so that he could walk through it. Buffy sat on the toilet ,her hands buried into her lap.

"The bloodlust scared you d'int it?"

She nodded

"S'kay, I still remember my first time. You feel sick?"

She nodded

Spike ran the flannel under the cold tap and placed it on her forehead. "Feel better?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah... god what if we end up staying like this? I'll be the worst vampire ever"

Spike sniggered "Second worst.. you forgetting bout Peaches pet"

She looked up at him and laughed , it was weird to see his face contort in laughter and hear his voice making that particular noise. It actually felt good, even if it wasn't actually him doing it. He frowned, this was confusing and nothing could prepare him for what was happening.

"C'mon , I still have to feed this body of yours an' I'm sure your Watcher is pacing the room by now"

Buffy stood up and followed him out of the bathroom.

Spike sat back down on the couch, remembering to sit like a girl, and ate his sandwich, Buffy sat next to him, feeling oddly drawn to him.

Giles asked her if she was okay and she nodded "Yeah, kinda getting a crash course on vampirism and it felt odd"

Giles scribbled something down in his pad and crossed his legs as he turned towards the two of them. "This could be a great way to gain insight on vampires and William The Bloody in particular. I could study you both and draw up a thesis on the subject at hand. The Council would be very interested "

Both Buffy and Spike baulked at the idea of having a thesis done on them and the situation they were in . At least they could agree on some things she thought.

"If you don' mind Watcher I'd rather jus' get this sorted an' be on my merry way again" he didn't want to start getting too cosy, he thought about his reason for coming back here .

Kill the slayer get the hell out of Sunnyhell. God how he hated this town. This, this situation just reaffirmed that hatred.That and the bloody chip the Government had shoved in his head. So now he was unable to hunt and had started to have the warm and fuzzies for the bloody annoying chit. Being trapped inside her body wasn't helping either. Seeing her go through this and the distress of being trapped in his body and dealing with his demon, was only adding to the feelings. He had to get this sorted soon, or he'll go crazy.

Giles watched the pair, and both were deep in thought. Buffy growled which drew the attention to her." I just thought about Willow and then Xander"

Spike sniggered "So you know how much I , or rather the demon like the whelp then "

Buffy smiled at him, this was going to be interesting. "Best keep Xander out of this Giles, I'm not sure I can control the demon, and I don't fancy a migraine"

"Brilliant, so you inflict the bloody whelp on me and I have to toe the soddin' line, but you won't see it from my point of view and take a walk in my shoes "

Buffy sighed and pointed to her feet "Think I already am and not so much shoes as boots moron"

Spike laughed at her and motioned to the clothing he was wearing "Do you think we can go an' get something a little more masculine for me pet,I feel like a bloody tranny in this"

Giles sniggered and Buffy spluttered into laughter. "I think it's cute"

"The Big Bad don' do cute !"

"But he pouts" she said sarcastically.

Giles still sat writing notes and watching the two of them together.

Buffy stood in front of him and Giles looked up, removing his glasses and then smiling.

"We're gonna go back to mine and get some clothing for him"

"Very well Buffy , be careful and if you come up with anything new on this demon, please let me know.Get in touch if there is any new developments that affect you both"

The two of them nodded and Spike walked out into the darkness, Buffy followed him and they raced back to her Mums house


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy stood in front of her house and saw no lights on. Her Mum must have gone to bed knowing she was patrolling.Spike nudged her to get her attention.

"You gonna stand here all night or are we going in?"

"Keep your pants on , just want to be sure my Mums asleep, I don't want to explain this to her."

Spike wanted to test out the Slayers power for himself and find out exactly what this girl could do, so he ran and leapt up onto the roof outside her window . He grinned back at her and waited.

"See how long my body lasts with him showing off in it " she mumbled under her breath, grateful that she was the one with vamp hearing for once.

Buffy huffed and leapt up onto the roof and landed beside him with ease.

"That's pretty cool "

"Someone liking the vamp strength and agility then pet?"

Buffy lifted her window enough to crawl in and then waved him in once she knew her Mum was still sleeping.Spike took a look around and smiled.

"So this is where the Slayer beds down." he picked up Mr Gordo and raised his scared brow in question.

Buffy rolled her eyes "Shhh don't want her awake, and we came so you could get a change of clothes, so, wardrobe , clothes, fetch"

she pointed to her wardrobe and sat on her bed.

Spike opened the doors to her closet and looked along the rack. My god she had a lot of pink.He spotted the utility boots at the bottom and put those beside the bed first.

"Don't you own denim or even some combat pants Slayer" he whispered

Buffy nodded and grabbed a pair of khaki pants out of the closet and threw them at him, they thrapped around his head and then fell to the floor. She went to the drawers and got a matching top out. It was thin and was opaque so, she threw a bra at him.

Spike looked at the offending item and frowned, it looked like a torture device "No soddin way am I wearing this" he waved the bra at her.

"No way are you having them out on display buster" she hissed.

She turned her back away from him so that he could get dressed and sniggered . It was her body so why the hell was she being all noble?

Spike stripped off and groaned . He looked in the mirror at his reflection, well Buffys anyway. She was perfect. Her body was one he would kill for, literally. Bloody woman! Spike struggled to put the bra on without looking like a pimply teen, and failed miserably.After his huffs and groans got louder, Buffy turned and saw why, she rolled her eyes and corrected the bra and then sniggered . The Big Bad blushed, he actually blushed!

Buffy picked up her journal and put it in one of the dusters pockets and then looked at the crucifix Angel had given her. Curiosity got to her and she wondered if she could still touch it. She reached out and pulled it from where it hung. Her hand started to smoke and she growled. Spike slapped her back, drawing her attention to the noises coming from her Mums room.

"Bloody brilliant you stupid bint" Spike muttered "Now what"

Buffys eyes went straight to the window and she took a flying leap out, somersaulted and landed on her feet. Spikes head appeared at the window and then turned to look at something behind him. He ducked back inside.

"Bollocks" Buffy said as she heard her Mum enter her room.She just had to hope Spike could act like her and fool her Mum.

Spike heard the door handle turn and he dived under the covers and feigned sleep,hoping that Joyce would see her daughter tucked up and apparently asleep.He held his breath, and waited for her to go back to her own room. Spike was so used to being a vamp that he forgot he had to breath, he was in a human body.He breathed out and waited.

"Buffy, you awake honey?"

He remained silent and as still as his nervous body would allow.

Joyce assumed she was fast asleep and closed the door as she left the room. Spike stayed still for a few minutes and then went to the window. Buffy stood behind the tree and motioned for him to climb down. Spike rolled his eyes and jumped from the roof, landing in the crouched position in front of her.

"Lets get away from here before we're spotted"

They ran across town to the crypt Spike had been using as his new lair.

The door creaked as Spike pushed it open

"Home sweet bloody home Slayer" he closed the door behind her.

He walked to her and dived into his left pocket, retrieving the zippo lighter and he proceeded to light the candles that were haphazardly placed around the crypt.

"Don't tell me you sleep in that" she spat looking at the sarcophegus that was in the middle of the room.

Spike shook his head in disbelief "Don't your Watcher tell you anything about your bloody prey pet? Contrary to myth we don't sleep in coffins, one its bloody uncomfortable and two, it's unsanitary, do you know how many bacteria the human body produces when it rots?"

"Thankfully um no" she replied "So, sleeping arrangements?"

Spike walked to the back of the room and disappeared from view.Buffy walked round to the place he had stood last and saw the hole in the floor. Buffy dived down and stood back in shock. This was amazing! Spike had a huge double bed and furniture that gave the room a classy bedroom look. The drapes that hung around the bed and the candles gave the room a gothic feel. It was almost romantic.

'Focus Buffy , not romantic, this is the lair of Spike, get that thought out of your head.'

Spike jumped on the bed and reclined, his hands behind his head. Buffy watched him and sighed as he patted the bed next to him. It was surreal to see herself being so forward.She gave in though and climbed up and laid with her head on the pillows. The bed was so comfy and her head sunk in the soft pillows.

"We'll be safe here , no one comes by except maybe Clem, he's alright for a demon and he'll help us if he can. Clem has a few mates that might know something of the nasty that got us last night" Spike rolled to face her.

"K, so I guess we should get some sleep then" she turned to face him and pulled the duster tight around herself.

"S'pose so Slayer" he watched as her face twitched. She was feeling nervous.

"What's wrong pet?"

"Nothing" she wriggled "Okay, I'm the Slayer in your body and the demons still in here with me. Your you in my body, so you must have my soul. I don't want to sleep because I'm scared I'll wake up and find out I've killed myself ,and that I'm trapped in your body"

Spike burst out laughing, which caused Buffy to frown with confusion.

"Pet, you got that soddin chip in your noggin, you can't hurt me or you, you know what I mean. He kissed the top of her head and shook his head, his laughter had died to the odd snigger "Night luv"

Spike turned his back to her and fell asleep.

Buffy took his lead and closed her eyes "Night Spike"

Spike woke up and groaned. His bladder ached and then it dawned on him, he had no bathroom facilities except the shower he had rigged up."Bollocks"

He checked that Buffy was still sleeping and ascended to the upper level , taking a bucket with him. He saw her backpack sat on his chair and rooted til he found what he wanted. He ducked behind the sarcophegus, letting out a sigh of relief.That feeling was short lived though. He couldn't cope with this for much longer, it was bloody embarrassing.

He opened the door to the crypt and hung back. Years of hiding and dodging the sun was second nature to him, he raised his hand outside and relished the sensation. He stepped outside and put the bucket down. He raised his arms and tilted his head back , breathing in the morning air.True he had had a brief time in the sun due to the Gem of Amara, but she had taken that joy from him, now here he was out in the sun, in her body, bloody poetic in his book.

He snapped out of his reverie and picked up his bucket and headed for the gardeners shed, where he knew there was a drain and tap.

Buffy woke up and saw that he had already got up. Her vampire senses told her that he wasn't in the crypt. Worried , she got up and stretched, her hand instinctively going down to a certain part of her anatomy and having a good scratch.

"What the ...oh god that's just gross , I so need to disinfect my hand with holy water now" she looked down and raised her brow.

One last check and still no sign of him so, she peaked and gasped. Whatever else she thought of him, he was impressive.She grinned and knew that if she hadn't been in his body she would probably be blushing right about now.

"Doesn't it go away?" she said to herself .

She looked at it again and frowned . Thinking on the hop, Buffy slapped herself in the crutch and doubled over.

"I'm so never hitting another guy there she thought as proverbial stars spun round her head and the nauseating feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.Yet, the problem still remained.

The crypt door creaked and Buffy poked her head up through the hole to the lower level." Did you get something to eat while you were out, I'm starved" she asked him

"Got myself something , yeah, you have a nice little stash of blood bags in the fridge" he pointed at the small fridge in the corner.

"Great, you get a breakfast bap from Fast Food Eddies and I get essence of pig. I better not put on weight while your in charge of my body or I'll ..." she squinted at him. After her crash course in groin pain courtesy of her own fist she smirked "I'll kick you in your stones"

"Oi!" Spike shot up from his chair "That's just down right bitchy Buffy"

"Just call me BB" she smiled sweetly at him, not that the face she wore could actually look sweet.

"We headin over to your git of a Watcher today then?" he took another bite of his delicious bap , ketchup dribbled down his chin.

"He'll be at the Magic Box about now, so we should head over there. Can you take me through the sewers?"

"Sure luv, wouldn't want you trying to give me a tan that burns through all of my epidermis now would I?"

Buffy poured her mug of blood and drank it greedily, morphing briefly while she drank.

"You know I never realised how gross that actually is pet" His nose wrinkled up in disgust.

"Not enjoying this myself"

They left for the Magic Shop twenty minutes later.Spike led her down the sewers, Buffy held her breath as they walked through the dark and stinky tunnels. In this instance she was grateful for the vampire lack of breathing issue, which was more than could be said for Spike. He thought that if they didn't make it out of the tunnels soon , he would lose his breakfast.

They took a left and Spike started to climb up the ladder , pushing the grating that covered their way out. Buffy followed him up and noticed that they came up in the basement of the shop.

Giles was behind the counter, Anya was serving a customer and the rest of the gang were in research mode.Anya jumped as they appeared behind her. Giles was as calm and collected as usual.

"How are you both?" he asked looking at Buffy

"Bloody great" they both answered at the same time sarcastically.

Willow looked up from her book and waved , she always had been the more level headed of all her friends .

Xander took one look and giggled like a five year old "So, big bad, do you like wearing thongs or does the victorian in you prefer granny pants?"

Spike groaned , just bleedin brilliant, the person he hated most in the world besides his ponse of a sire was here and he was getting his chuckles off at their misfortune, he so hoped Buffy couldn't control his demon and snacked down the gits neck.

" Actually I go commando you prick" he retaliated and then his face scanned the rooms occupants "Overshare huh?"

Everyone pulled a face and Buffy shuddered "Those pants will go in the bin once we swap back , I can't believe you'd be so crude , oh wait what am I saying... that's so Spike of you"

Anya frowned "Are you sure you have swapped bodies, you sound very simular to your normal selves"

Giles agreed, they had . This confirmed what he had said the night before, they were taking on each others character traits and habits. He said more or less the same thing aloud.

Buffy growled out her frustration and gave Xander a look that sent shivers down his spine. He looked hurt and then a thought crossed his mind , he'd ask Giles.

"If Spike is in Buffy's body and she's in his, how comes she is the one that is acting like a vampire. Surely Spike in Buffy's body should?"

"It appears the demon stayed in Spikes body during the exchange, only Spikes human persona made the leap to her body" Giles answered.

"Is that safe , I mean, what if the demon in there decides to go on an all you can eat rampage Giles, Buffy wouldn't be able to stop it"

Buffy stood and swaggered to where Xander sat, she let the demon forth and watched as Xander fell off his chair and backed off. Spike laughed , she was adorable right now.

"Still think I can't control it? "She shook off the bumpies and smiled "The demon wanted to rip your head off just now and I, it , didn't cos I stopped it. Keep up with this crap Xander and maybe I won't , and now It's thinking it would be worth the bloody headache"

Xander stood against the bookshelves and wagged his pointy finger "See, we should lock her up, she's not safe and so acting like the bleached wonder right now.

Spike rolled his eyes "It's not actually her , didn't you hear what she said you nit , it's the soddin demon"

"So why don't you act more Slayer like and beat on it's ass like Buffy would?"

"Cos I'm actually enjoying the show" Spike sat back on the chair and smirked at Xander "Carry on, it was just getting to a good bit. Oh bloody hell " He stood up and made his way to the toilets.

Buffy watched as he walked past her, he winked and then went into the training room.

Giles laid a few books out on the large table and everyone gathered round it. They took a seat each and waited for Spik to return.

The Watcher stood up and took his glasses off, chewing on the arm , he started the meeting.

"We know what this demon is and what it does, but we don't know why. It must have been there to target the two of you and so I can only summise that there was intent to remove the two of you , from the balance , leaving the hellmouth unguarded. The texts we have studied say that it is normally a peaceful tribe and they dimension hop , in the search of mates."

"Great, so now we know the what and why and how, ny question now is how do we undo it" Buffy asked rather impatiently

That is where Giles came undone. "I'm afraid that is the hard part Buffy. You and Spike will have to go after it and retrieve it's staff. Anya has said that she will ask D' Hoffryn to open a portal once we narrow down which one the demon is in. You two will go through and get the staff and return."

"Just great, Can't I go alone,Giles ?"

"No Buffy, we don't know what the dimension will be like and how it will affect you. What if the dimension has a sun that affects you the same as our sun ? Or if it makes the demon more feral, there is no way to guarantee that you will be in control and make it back. You will need Spike to protect you and possibly search while you remain in hiding from daylight"

Buffy slumped into her chair and put her size nine boots up on the table, kicking a rare and valuable book onto the floor . Again the group just stared at her "What? Oh for fu..."

Willow interrupted the almost rant thank god, " I could do a spell to link them together, so they will be able to find each other once they get there , that way they can't be separated or lose each other"

"Good idea Willow" Giles beamed at the young wicca

Both Spike and Buffy looked at her and scowled

"Like we aren't in each others pockets already , now your going to join us mystically somehow. I think my day just got a whole lot worse.I really am in hell" Buffy stormed into the training room and began to beat on the punchbag.

Spike followed her in and stood against the wall watching her. He had to admit it, his body was impressive and the girl trapped inside seem to use it to it's full potential. He got a warm feeling low in his stomach and then his eyes went wide. The body he was in was reacting to the body she was in . This could not be happening!

Buffy saw him out of the corner of her eye. Why was he stood there? He must know the feeling of repulsion she had for him, after all, wasn't this the demons hatred for all things Slayer, so why then was he staring at her like he wanted to... oh my god no! This can't be happening!

"Um... Spike what are you doing?" she started to back away as he advanced

"Don't rightly know , oh bleedin hell, yes I do and so do you, don't act so bloody naive "

"We are so not doing this" she said as she advanced towards him

They came face to face and stood , neither one making the first move.

"Lets get out of here" Spike grabbed her arm and ran out the back of the shop and into the basement, breaking the tense moment.

"Thank God" she muttered as she was hauled down to the sewers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vampires have a strong sense of smell as Buffy found out. The sewer was probably the worst place they could have gone, she dry heaved and gagged .expelling her lunch and making her feel like such a girl, a girl trapped inside a vampire that was trapped inside her, who was dragging her somewhere .

"Stop, wait, god this place is disgusting"

"Well unless you wanna get a real deep tan, you have to use the tunnels underground an' it isn' my fault they don't have house keepers, move your ass you silly bint. Reds about to do a spell that will make us stay together, an you know how well they turn out"

Buffy stared at him. She could feel another wave of nausea coming over her as the 'water' at their feet settled again.He was right, Willow had success with small spells that didn't take much concentration but if she did the joining spell , well they could end up being some mutant two headed vampire cross vampire slayer. So not of the good then. But was running from her a good idea? The spell would probably still work regardless of where they were. Hmmm she thought, he was probably trying to get away because of the weirdness that was them in the training room.Spike might act impulsive and come across as a bit dense at times but she got the feeling the vampire was far from stupid. He obviously didn't want the 'Scoobies' to witness their weirdness at that time.

So, they ran, Buffy hoped that wherever they were going wasn't too far, the smell and the nausea were starting to be overwhelming. Spike stopped under a man hole cover and smiled.

"Now I don't want you to start going off on one Slayer, we're at a mates , he's a peaceful demon, well unless your a kitten, so play nice.His names Clem, he's a bit excitable too, so, he might howl a few times, block them sensitive vamp ears of mine"

Spike climbed up the ladder and opened the cover and peered out, the area was clear so he gave Buffy the signal to climb up after him.They came out in the Shady Hill cemetery , pulling the duster over her head and running into Clems crypt.

It was nice, for a crypt, comfy with furniture he had gotten from the dump.

Clem hugged Buffy and slapped her on the arm, then munched on a chicken wing, or she hoped it was a chicken wing.Spike stood quietly watching . Clem swallowed and smiled.

"Good to see ya Spike, where ya been for the past few days, had a really good game of poker last night, got me a pair of tabbys, course wasn't the same without you"

Buffy just stared. "Ah, good for you?"

Spike sniggered , drawing attention to himself, Clem frowned

"What's with the Slayer Spike?" he leaned in and whispered "You finally tell her how you feel or is she here to slay us?"

Buffy choked and snorted, trying to hold in a good chuckle.

Spikes eyes widened as he caught what Clem had said and bolted over to him, dragging him away to a corner "Are you nuts?" he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Buffy "I told you not to say anything"

Clems mouth flapped ,causing his jowls to wobble uncontrollably "Ah, Slayer... you feeling okay?"

Then Spike came to his senses and rolled his eyes, Clem hadn't been told about the body switch "Bollocks. There's something I got to tell you, you may want to sit for this mate, an, no high pitch howlin' my ears can' take it"

They all sat down , Clem was nervous, he thought that the Slayer was here to bump him off. He was not prepared for the confession.

"Me n the Slayer got hit by a ray, some demon hit us with it an we woke up in each others bodies" Spike waited for it to sink in. Clem was a good bloke but a tad dense.

Three minutes later "Oh" he wiggled in his chair. His arms flapped , the loose skin waving around . " So you two are wearing each others skin, cool " he saw their faces, obviously not impressed "Not from your prospective though, so how'd you fix this?"

Spike lit up a cigarette , Buffy snatched it out of his mouth and stomped it out "Not in my body , your renting those lungs and I wish to be able to breath after your finished with them"

Spike rolled his eyes at her and turned to Clem, "That's why we're here, need your help and that of Marty, reckon he knows about the portal jumping buggers that did this"

Clem nodded, his friend Marty did know several species of demon that could hop from one dimension to another, so he agreed to help . Clem was fascinated with them, and also creeped out too.The embarrassment of letting Spikes crush out of the bag had passed, well for Clem anyway. Spike still couldn't look directly at Buffy.

Buffy had snorted a small laugh at the thought, Spike had feelings, for her. Great, she wished she's kept her mouth shut earlier. Asking if the day could get any worse tempted her fate. She rolled her eyes and watched as Spike fiddled with the hem of her top that he was wearing.

"I'll get Marty to call you tonight, where are you both staying?"

Spike looked up at Buffy and she shrugged, not sure where he thought was best. Her Mum would freak if they both stayed at hers and that would mean telling her. Joyce was great, she accepted her daughters job as protector of the hellmouth, but, that didn't mean she supported it. It cost a fortune in clothing and house repairs, and the insurance company refused to pay out after the 'Look at my demonic mask that brings the dead to life ,isn't it pretty' party. Not that that particular fiasco was Buffy's fault.

"Crypt it is then" Spike announced, as if he had read her mind, he man hugged Clem, slapping him on the back , then opened the crypt door, the sun had just gone over the horizon.

Buffy could sense the suns decent and instinctively knew it was safe, so she was now intergrating with the demon, should she be freaked? She hugged Clem , his skin folds on his arm brushed against her ass and they both frowned, it felt wrong on so many levels for Clem, seeing as it was Spikes body after all.

The two of them walked slowly through the cemetery , neither of them talked. The air was thick with tension and both of them hoped that they would find something to slay to break through it.

Great, so there was a god after all ,Buffy thought as three vamps appeared from behind a mausoleum.

"Spike my man, where ya been dude? An oh, what ya doing with the Slayer?"

Realising they were talking to her, Buffy put on her best 'spike accent' "What the bleedin hell does it have to do with you?"

"Just askin, so, do we get a taste or you bein greedy with her, I aint tasted slayer yet"

"She's all mine, back off boys"

Spike raised his brows, she was coming off too camp , they would be able to tell, and will she stop jutting out her bloody hip, she's me now, she'll ruin my rep.He had to do something.

"I'm his and no-one elses"

The three vamps smirked and sniggered .Vamp one stepped forward and whispered in Spikes ear "You planning on keeping her as your mate or you gonna turn the bitch?"

Buffy closed her eyes and swallowed, "Mate," she looked at Spike

She meant it as a question and luckily it seemed the idiot vamps in front of her couldn't tell.He shrugged

"Lucky you , wouldn't mind getting a ride off the Slayer myself but still."

Buffy felt the demon rise and growl, it had reacted to her anger but that actually worked out okay for them as the vamps took it as a possessive act.

Spike raised his brows, so the demon had started to behave for her and she seemed fine with it coming out. Things were getting out of control. Wait til Giles heard about this. He mentally slapped himself for acting a right ponse , since when did he want to run to the Watcher, he couldn't stand the bloke, not since the chain to his bath episode. Anyway, the demon and growly thing worked out, they believed them.

Vamp one nudged vamp two and said something that seemed to get Buffy reaching into her jeans for a stake. Spike went into the leg pocket of the combats and armed himself.

"Cute Spike, so who's the bitch then you or her?"

Vamp one fell to the grass dusted. Vamp two charged at Buffy and vamp three came after Spike. Vamp three must have been the brains of the bunch as he caught Spike round the waist and held him in a choke hold "Off your game cos you somehow aint in the right body huh?"

Spike yanked at the forearm that had him caught, this position gave vamp three biting access and knowing Buffy would kill Spike herself if she ended up with yet another set of scars, he twisted and bucked the vamp over his shoulder. As vamp three hit the grass, Spike staked the son of a bitch. He looked at how Buffy was doing.

Buffy punched, backhanded and then kicked out at vamp two. She laughed at the idiot as he fell on his ass.Buffy was loving this, she revelled in it and with every punch and kick she felt the demon sing. Which was wrong, on so many levels. Finally the vamp flew through the air, spinning and then went head first into a concrete monument , knocking him unconscious. Spike ran ahead of Buffy and staked him, putting him out of his misery.

Buffy pouted "You spoilt my fun, asshole"

Spike rolled his eyes, she had him doing that so much he thought, 'if the IRS saw it that they would tax me for it'.

"Lets just go home, stay at mine, Mum will just have to get over it right? After all , I'm like the Big Bad now " she sniggered and dragged him towards Revello Drive.

Across town Giles and Willow were performing the spell . Xander watched as the mystical smoke swirled around the fag butt from Spike and the hair band of Buffys. The smoke drifted out of the window.Spell done, Willow and Giles smiled.

Joyce was sat with her feet curled under her, both hands round her mug of cocoa and she was watching Passions. Buffy walked in and flopped onto the couch and put her boots up on the table, without glancing at her Mum, Spike stood in the hall.

Joyce looked at Buffy and frowned, then looked at Spike and the frown deepened.

"Ah, Buffy honey, a word" she walked into the kitchen and Buffy got off the couch to follow her. It was only when Spike caught her arm that she remembered. Buffy shook his arm off and continued into the kitchen, Spike followed.

"Mum, I think you should sit down.I got something I need to tell you"

"It's Spike and you isn't it, oh Buffy haven't you learnt your lesson yet? Or is it a new evil demon that is going to try and kill you? I knew we should move or something" Joyce had moved from the stool at the island and was rinsing her mug in the sink.

"Mum, it is Spike and me but not in the way your thinking and no there's no evil rising , I , me n Spike were hit by a demon ray gun type thing , and we were knocked out for a while, when we woke up, he was in me... " realising what she had said she closed her eyes and tried again " he was in my body, the demon swapped our bodies over " oh hole in the ground open up and swallow me whole, she thought

Funnily enough it was just what Spike was hoping for too.

"So, your Spike" she pointed at Buffys body "And your Buffy" she pointed to Spikes body.

They answered in unison "Yes"

Joyce had made her back to the stool and sunk onto it. "Will it wear off or is it permanent?"

"Permanent far as we know , but we have a few leads to capture the demon that did this and we'll get it to switch us back, even if it kills me"

"Don't say that Buffy" her mum chastised her.

"We've had one of those days Mum, think I'll go to bed. Spike can stay on the sofa.Buffy went to go upstairs, and walked back and kissed her Mum," love you"

Spike settled on the couch, it was a good thing that she was short or he would have been in hell. It was comfy enough it was just that he felt restless. A wisp of smoke made its way under the front door and hovered above Spike before rushing up his nose. Spike didn't even blink.

Upstairs Buffy was asleep, her arm over her eyes . The smoke came in through the open window and she breathed it in through her open mouth, she gave a grunt and turned over.

Spike couldn't just lay there knowing she was alone upstairs. He stood and walked upstairs without even thinking about it. He entered her room and shrugged off the jacket and combat trousers. He snugged in next to her and she drew his arm around her. They fell asleep again, spooning each other, a look of contentment on their faces.

Joyce knocked and didn't get an answer. She shouted through the door and still got no response. Her patience coming to an end she walked in and dropped her coffee.

Spike woke up at the sound of a cup breaking . He squinted against the semi darkness and looked around the room. First thing he noticed was , he was in the Slayers bed and snuggling.Second was the irate mother of the Slayer stood in the doorway.

"Bollocks" he rubbed his face and looked at Joyce , a look of panic on her face "S'not what it looks like Joyce, you have to trust me" he nudged Buffy and got a kick and grunt for his trouble.

"Buffy!" her Mum practically screamed

Buffy sat up looking annoyed "What"

Buffy looked at her Mum and huffed "I'm a vampire now, I don't think the whole school things gonna work for me on account of they have it during the day" she thrust her head back down into her pillow. That's when she saw him.She smiled "Morning"

That was so not the way to appease an angry Mum. Joyce looked like she should of had steam coming out of her ears and be dragging her feet across the floor like a raging bull.

"Care to explain this " she gestured to the two of them in bed together "I thought you weren't involved _that _way?"

Spike leapt from the bed "We're not Joyce I swear it "

Buffy yawned, clearly not that bothered.

"I think I need to talk to Mr Giles about this "

Buffy and Spike agreed. "Looks like a family trip out then" Buffy said

The blanket only did so much to protect her from the sun. Buffy growled her discontent as she ran into the Watchers apartment.Spike walked in , Joyce behind him. All three of them looked pissed off.

Spike had gotten a mouthful about being old enough to know better, Buffy had been given the 'no sex under my roof' lecture. Oh the joy!

As much as both of them tried, Joyce was not having any of their protests.She was coming to this Scoobie meeting,to get the truth and to ask if Mr Giles could let Spike stay at his for the time being.

Giles almost sprayed her with his tea when she had asked.'Spike gave a very vocal thanks but no thanks,don't find the Watchers tub all that comfy ta all the same'.

It was Willow that stood up and stopped everyone , her voice raised above all the other arguments ."Will everyone just shut up!"

The room fell silent

"I did the joining spell last night so I think that is why they were sleeping together.I'm sorry I didn't know that that would happen but maybe it's all good, I have the spell to open the portal and we can do that as soon as you want. Isn't getting you both back to normal more important than fighting?"

They all nodded .

"Right then Red, what's a vamp gotta do?" Spike sniffed against his cuff and cricked his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Right then Red, what's a vamp gotta do?" Spike sniffed against his cuff and cricked his neck.

"Not so much a vamp at the moment " Buffy said

"You just love this don't you, your gettin' the better end of this deal " he argued

"Hardly"

"Yeah righ'"

"Can we not argue like five year olds and just get on with it" Giles yelled

Joyce sipped her tea and watched Spike and Buffy as they got in each others faces

"I think you make a better teenage girl than I did, maybe we should just stay like this" Buffy had a smug look on her face , knowing it was the one thing that would irritate the vampire the most "Wait til the end of the month happens, and the PMS, oh wait no, a world of no on that, your moody enough without that"

"End of the month?" he frowned then raised his brows again as he caught on. "M'not dealing with that, Red you gotta fix this now!"

Joyce grimaced , so did Giles. Everyone else made out they hadn't heard them and tried to look busy.

Willow smirked, she set the chicken feet out with the other bones and trinkets and put the bowl and the sand beside her. Now all she had to do was wait for the two of them to stop bickering.

"The cramps are a bitch, I'm so glad to be rid of those"

"Shut it Slayer"

"That would be you, me, I'm a big bad vampire now, wanna try me ?"

"You would just love that wouldn' you , still works for me, I'll jus' get Red to put me back in my body after you snuff it an' I'll get to claim my third Slayer"

" Whatever"

Giles' patience was wearing thin . This situation had already reduced him to drink, he cast the tea aside and reached for the whiskey.Joyce watched and smiled, obviously she felt the same way and Giles poured them both a whiskey.

Willow pushed Buffy towards the circle and pushed on her shoulders to make her sit down, Spike huffed and sat down next to her and they held hands , forming the circle needed for the spell.

Giles and Willow performed the ritual and the portal opened .Buffy looked at it and swallowed hard, Spike didn't react, acting as though it was an everyday accurance. Buffy wish she could act that cool under circumstances like this.

Maybe if they got through this alive, she would take the time to get to know him and he could give her lessons on cool. Wait, did she really just think that?

She groaned.

The four of them stood and did last minute checks, making sure they had everything they could need. Spike took Buffy's hand and they walked into the portal.Buffy looking back over her shoulder, a worried look on her face.

She had to put her trust in the being that had been the baine of her existence.

He had to put his trust in the Slayer who had been the baine of his existence.

They portal spat them out together which was a good start, or maybe it was Reds spell , he thought. Buffy got to her feet and brushed the dust and grass off her jeans. Spike shook his head and looked around. It was pretty much the same as it was back home.Tree's swayed in the breeze, grass was green and a sun shone in the sky. Which was purple, and clouds were turquoise.

Okay not so much like home but he wasn't going to complain.

Buffy looked around, took in the same view and shrugged "It's pretty here"

Spike looked up at her " Yeah, s'not bad I guess"

"C'mon we best find some shelter and make some kind of camp, who knows how long we'll be here for" Buffy headed for the tree's in the distance.

Spike watched as his body walked off into the distance, shrouded in sun.He ran to catch up once he got over that revalation.

"Wait up, you don't know what kind of nasties are about 'n' I don' either"

"Scared are we?" she blustered

"No!, Just don' want anything takin' a chunk outta my body ta very much" he looked at her as she walked along side him.

She watched the distance and hardly looked at him.She was focused completely on their task.Find the demon, get his staff and return back to Sunnydale intact and together.Mores the pity she thought.

Buffy was intent on finding the demon today, but she knew they would no doubt need somewhere to crash for the night. Nothing was ever simple for her, her present circumstances her case in point.

They came to the forest and wandered through it. No sign of alien life so far which was good Spike thought.The clearing looked promising, they could camp out here. Buffy had other idea's. She stormed off, Spike muttered something about stubborn bints and unpacked the tent. Buffy came back ten minutes later saying she had found some food for him and held up a rabbit like creature.

He took the creature by the floppy ears and grimaced, there was no way he could eat that, and he had eaten some things in his time. He looked it over and saw the puncture marks , he turned and stared at her.

"You put the blood of this thing in my body?"

"Um.. I was hungry and it was so not my fault, blame your stupid demon"

"Not a chance of blaming it on the demon pet, it reacts to you"

"Your saying I wanted to drain a cute little fluffy bunny, I don't think so"

"Denial"

"S'not"

"Is to"

"Shut up Spike" she sat down and belched

"Charming Slayer, an I thought I was uncooth"

"It's repeating on me, can't help it"

Spike raised a brow at her "Thought you said it was the demon?"

"Don't make me stake you in your sleep" she picked up a stone and threw it at him. It hit him in smack in the centre of his forehead and bounced.

"Ow!"

The tent was set up and their sleeping bags were set out side by side. As much as they hated each other, it was only temporary he told himself, he could cope with that.

She hated the idea of sharing a tent but Willows spell and the danger that they could be in dictated they do this, so , Buffy sucked it up and dealt. As long as he didn't snore or grind his teeth, he'd survive til morning.

They went in search of the demon.

They went down a path that looked like it headed in the direction of some caves, still no sign of demons, which was of the good.

Spike stopped dead in his tracks and looked towards the cave.Buffy stopped along side and watched.

"The slayer sense is going off, think it might be in that cave pet"

They armed themselves, Buffy with a sword and Spike with a crossbow.They ran into the cave and saw a group of demons huddled together. They didn't attack though. Which disappointed the two 'warriors'.

"An' I thought I might get a decent spot of violence from this trip, aint had a decent kill since" he looked like he was deep in thought " Well , it's been a while let's jus' say that"

The demons surrounded them and picked at their clothing and poked them.The leader came forward and nodded, as if satisfied.

The demons beckoned them deeper into the cave and then sat down in an opening, it almost grotto like .

A tallish demon stood beside Spike and sniffed, then he sniffed Buffy and grunted. He walked back to his group and they chuntered in their own language.

"Spike"

"It's okay, he's just telling them that we're the ones that they hunted "

"You understand it?"

"Yeah, sort of, not fluent or nothin' pet but I know enough to get by"

"What do they want with us?"

Spike cleared his throat and asked the question she wanted an answer for.

"Bloody hell!"

"What, what did he say?"

"She, it's a bird luv and you don't wanna know"

"I do, I do want to know, I'm all about the knowing"

"Don' say I d'int warn you "

"Spike just bloody spill"

"Mating"

"You got to be kidding me?"

He looked at her with his do I look like I'm kidding face

"Oh crap" she paused "Why though?"

"They got some inter dimensional zoo thing , they need one of our 'breed'.

"So not gonna happen"

"Too bloody right, not going to make it with poxy Slayer"

"Like I'd let you"

They didn't even take into consideration that their roles would be reversed in mating , then Spike got it, and then a few seconds later , so did Buffy.

"A whole world of no!" they said in unison.

The demons were nice enough, they made what Spike guessed , passed as tea, and made them a feast of bar be qued meat, he figured it might have been one of those cute rabbit type things , but it wasn't all fluffy and tasted good. Buffy made do with the same thing, against the wants from the vampire inside her, but they had blood back at their camp so she could wait.

If they got out of there that is.

Without mating.

Spike kept up quite a conversation and every now and then he would laugh and they would make a grunting noise Buffy assumed was their laugh. She felt alone and almost outcast. Spike must have sensed it and to her horror, put his hand on her knee.

Buffy stared at it, he was still engrossed in the conversation.

Then he patted her leg and put his hand back in his lap and leant forward to continue his story, whatever it was about he had them all spell bound.

Buffy thought it must be about his many battles and about the Slayers he must have killed.

Just like him to brag.

Since she wasn't included in the conversation, Buffy decided to go out of the cave and get some fresh air. She stood at the mouth of th cave and watched as two moons rose quickly amidst a shower of what looked like shooting stars.

Spike came and stood beside her and asked if she was coming back to the group.

"I don't think so, you go back, you look like you bonded or something"

He watched as she sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"I just want to get the staff and go home"

"Trouble is pet, they need a human to put in the zoo, and they want a mate for it, that's what the chat was about.I asked if they would swap us back and allow us to go home, and we would find them two people that either volunteered to come 'ere or that deserved to come 'ere as a punishment"

"I can't get people to come here in my place Spike, whether they deserve it or not"

"I think you need to see where they would be kept luv"

He took her hand and dragged her towards a tunnel that branched off from the main cavern.The 'zoo' was large and had small caves off of the tunnel. Each one had a different habitat in it, dependant on the type of demon or being in it. They had a human male and his habitat resembled a very luxurious house. He actually seemed happy and nodded to them as they stared in at him.He returned to his book and ignored the fact they were there.

"Why doesn't he ask us for help?"

"He doesn't wan' it, he likes it here and wants to stay, he's just lonely.That's why the demons want more humans"

"Okay so not so much with the bad guys , just kidnappers, but why us? They must be able to tell what we are, and that we're not like other humans, your not even human, and they must know how much we hate each other"

"They only take couples that they consider equals"

"You are so not my equal"

She saw the glimmer of something resembling hurt in his eyes

"We have to find more humans for them or stay, what's your choice Spike?"

"If it was just us, I'd stay, but it isn' , there's your Mum, Niblet and all your little Scoobies, and the hellmouth to protect, I say we go find someone else to come 'ere"

"Your right, I hate that you are but, you are"

They walked back to the main cavern and sat down . Spike told them that they would go back and get some humans for them and that they would like their own bodies back, thanks very much.

The leader stood and frowned.

Not a good sign.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:- I would like to thank you all for the reviews and I'm glad the story is doing well.At the moment I have been able to write a lot and the story has flowed . The next few chapters see the relationship change and I hope this keeps you all happy, but don't worry, Spike and Buffy don't loose the 'snarkiness'. I like the soft side of Spike but lets face it , we all like the acid wit of the Brit vamp that was evident in the early seasons. Let me know if you agree :)

Chapter Five

The leader stood muttering something to Spike, who nodded when the demon paused, and then looked at Buffy with worry in his eyes.The leader walked away and left two of his sentinels, as he had told Spike, to guard them.

"What's the what then?" Buffy looked agitated which was never good.

"They won't consider it luv, we're stuck 'ere for a bit"

"Why? Can't they tell this situation is screwed for them and us"

"They don't understand, I tried but they think it's an excuse, that we hate each other and it's a way of not dealing"

Buffy sat down hard and thought, about how they could get away with not 'mating' and how they could get that poxy staff from the leader and get back home, in their own bodies.

"What if you 'mate' with the guy that's already here"

"Sod off! No way are you pimpin' my ass out to some bloke"

"Technically it's my ass Spike"

"Not the bloody point, I am not lettin' him do the horizontal with me" he paced and had lit up a fag, he figured he deserved it especially now " Anyway he reminds me of the whelp .Rather it be you, least I know where I been an' what I got"

"And what about me? I would have to do 'it' to my body using yours, there's only a certain amount of therapy you can go for before they find you insane and I'm not there yet"

"Could have fooled me Slayer"

"Coming from someone who had a relationship with a woman who was nuttier than a snickers bar"

"Leave Dru out of this"

"How is she? Still with that Chaos demon?"

"Bitch, it was your fault"

"Yeah cos I begged you to help me and made you side with me against the poof" Buffy said sarcastically

"Point taken"

"Huh?" she looked at him, had she just won that argument? "How can we get out of it?"

"Can't" he looked down and picked at the boots he wore

"We really have to do this?"

"Other option is fight" they both smiled at each other.

Needing to formulate a plan they decided to sit at the mouth of the cave, to get the demons off their backs ,Spike told them that they would do the mating.

The demon leader was pleased, he would have a mystical being that had human form in his zoo. It would be the only one of it's kind and he would gain power from the other demon tribes .

As he was getting what he wanted , he granted Spike the luxury of 'courting' at the mouth of the cave.This gave Buffy and Spike the space they needed to come up with a plan.

The plan wasn't proving easy to come up with. Spikes idea was too simple really, just charge in weapons ready and attack.Buffy's was all strategy and slow, taking one demon at a time, both plans would work but they didn't know exactly how many demons there was.

So , they sat there scowling at each other and looking out at the comets and thinking of getting as far from each other as they could, problem with that was, Willows spell.

Twice Spike had grown impatient with her and had tried to leave Buffy sitting there , both times he got ten steps away and felt drawn back to her side.It was bloody annoying and he was going to rip Red a new one when they got home.

Buffy had tried to run off into the darkness and had found the same thing , she would remind Willow to never do another spell on her so long as she lived.

The hum of demons talking and moving about died off and Buffy knew that they had retired for the night.She nudged a sulking Spike and nodded her head back towards the cave and then put her finger up to her lips .

"Shh, think they are all sleeping" she stood up and motioned for him to follow her.

Spike followed her through the cave and they came across two guards, sleeping heavily and oblivious to the threat.

Buffy pointed down to them and gestured to Spike that they should break their necks.

At the same time, they twisted the demons heads until the tell tale crack and pop was heard.There was no going back now.

They had killed around thirty guards by now and Spike was getting tired off the same old attack, he wanted to step it up a bit. He had a weird sensation deep within him and it didn't sit well with him.It almost held him back like he was on a leash or something.It was the Slayer essence.

' This must be what she feels like all the time' he thought.

Poor girl hadn't got her demon under control, her demon had control of her and she hadn't been able to unleash the power in its entirety. That seemed to bother him , but then, he hadn't been able to beat her before and he couldn't make her his third Slayer. If she did tap into that power , he would definitely be dust.

They froze outside a large room carved into the side of the cave and Buffy concentrated, she counted five demons all asleep. This was going to be hard, Spike raised the crossbow and Buffy vamped out and brandished her sword.They rushed in and took three out before they had time to react.

The last two had fought bravely but had failed to wound them.There wasn't any more in sight , so Buffy and Spike made their way to the chamber of the leader. They acted normally and even acted as though they were 'mating'. They held hands and walked toward the guards and Spike told them that they were here to initiate the mating, and they wanted proof that the leader would honour his end of the bargain.

The leader spoke with Spike at length and at one point Spike had gotten heated.Buffy looked around the room and saw the staff casually left leaning against the desk within reach.

It was as if Spike knew that she was going to do it, he watched as her eyes fell on the object and he kept an eye on the leader, he didn't notice , so Buffy grabbed the staff and vamped out. Spike punched the leader and he fell back, unconscious.

They had the staff, they had wiped out half the army of demons and they were heading towards the mouth of the cave.Once they reached the mouth they jumped down the rock face and sprinted off to their camp.

They knew that if there were any of the demons left they would be coming for them soon. Spike packed the camp up and Buffy folded the tent and poles away. They made good time and were away from the clearing within an hour.There was no sign of any demons.

They arrived at the spot that they had come into this dimension and Spike pointed the staff into the air.The staff vibrated and grew hot under his hand. The crystal on the tip glowed blue and it shot out a ray that opened a portal.

Spike smiled at Buffy, grabbed her hand and they jumped through, glad that they would be back in Sunnydale and they could put this behind them, once they were back in their respective bodies that was.

They fell to the ground and rolled away from each other. Buffy raised her head and they were back in Restfield cemetery, which was good. They collected the tent and gear and stashed it away in Spikes crypt, then they headed off to Giles' apartment.

They got there just in time, the sun was already lightening the sky and Buffy felt a faint heat radiate through her, making the demon restless . That was not helped by the lack of blood . Buffy hadn't had any since they went through the portal, so the demon was screaming at her.

'How did Spike deal with this?' she thought

Giles was happy to see they had succeeded in getting the staff and that they were in one piece. He made a pot of tea, the great British tradition when looking for comfort or well, just about any excuse really.

Spike was pacing the floor and it drove Buffy mad to watch, He would make a trench in Giles' wooden floor if he didn't stop soon. The staff wasn't anything special really, yet it held the power to give the vampire and the Slayer back their lives.Giles studied the text one last time and then got the two of them to stand or position themselves in the same way in which the original spell had been cast.

"Is that when we woke up like this or when the soddin ray hit us Rupes?" Spike asked

"Um, as you were when hit with it I think, and can you not call me that"

"Say please" he joked

Giles rolled his eyes and pointed the staff at the two stood before him.

The ray hit them and they shot across his lounge, smashing into his beloved stereo

"Bloody hell, they could of bloody warned me!" he moaned

Giles walked over and dragged Spike over to his couch and then he put Buffy up in his bed, hoping that they would be back to normal and uninjured when the woke.

Giles had a long wait. His chair was beginning to be uncomfortable and he had thought about maybe taking up smoking again. His boredom was driving him crazy.He couldn't even listen to the records that soothed him, the two of them had seen to that!

Buffy woke up in a strange bed and frowned, her head hurt and she ached all over. The post fight come down buzzed through her muscles, she really needed a long hot bath to soak away the aches. She was back in her body! Buffy scrambled out of bed and ran to the mirror. She pulled at her face and checked her back and every inch of herself in the mirror, she was fine, she even leant in to see if she could vamp out and kissed the mirror when she hadn't. She bounded down the stairs to give Giles the good news and stopped dead on the stairs.

Giles' face was a picture of concern and fright, as he hovered over Spike. She crossed the room and stood at the back of the couch, looking down onto the vampire. She stood and watched as his face was constantly morphing from his game face to his human face and the growls were blood curdling.

Giles stood beside her and gripped her arms "What happened while you were there? Was there anything that may have triggered this?"

Buffy shook her head. She wrapped her arms around herself and she started to cry.Giles thought that there was more to this than she was telling them but he sighed and went back to the couch.

Buffy sat on the edge of the couch, close to Spikes knee's. She laid her hand on his and instantly the demon inside him stilled.His game face stayed and he growled . The Slayer inside her would normally have accepted this as a threat but instead she rose up and Buffy felt compelled to stay beside him. The golden eyes searched her and then the demon purred.

"Oh dear God" Giles gasped

"What?" Buffy asked quietly

"His demon , it's at peace with you and doesn't consider you a threat"

"Why would it? I've just spent four days trapped in that body with it" Buffy smiled

"Buffy, the seriousness of this has yet to be made known , but when vampires behave like this they are in submission, something they only ever reveal to either their sires or their mates"

Giles sat and waited for Buffy to realise the seriousness of the situation

"So Spike may see me as a mate now?" she sighed "Great"

Her tone was flat , she continued "If this is how a vampire behaves when it takes a mate, then why didn't Angel behave like this?"

Giles thought about her question, "Either he didn't really love you Buffy or his demon didn't, there are so many factors that could have played out with Angel. Maybe it was simply that he was an elder master and they don't submit to a mate"

Buffy laughed "He's purring... who knew vamps purred, it's cute really"

Giles smiled, Spike was certainly clouding his view of vampires and the councils view seemed nothing to hold no truth.

The vampire curled its head in her lap and she played with his hair, she ran her hand over the ridges and the vampire leant in , she pricked her finger on a fang and the vampire shot of her lap and growled.

Giles saw this as an act of aggression and picked up his stake.

This made Spike panic and run.

Buffy took off after him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:- I have excelled today! Three chapters, which is a first for me. I just hope I have done them justice. Thanks to smlcspike for the kind reviews, hope you like this next instalment.Wish all my readers were like you!

Chapter Six

Buffy was worried, Spike had fled from Giles' into the day. This was not like the dimension where sunlight didn't burn.

The sewer access was slightly open and that meant he must have gone down.

"Oh joy!"

Buffy leapt down and was not happy that the disgusting liquid had splashed up at her and she had disturbed the stench.

She could see three tunnels and didn't know which to take.

"Vampire sense of smell would be good about now" then she remembered how strong the smell of human waste had been " Or, maybe not"

She studied the tunnels and tried to remember which one they had used before "Door number three then " she walked towards the tunnel she had dubbed three and disappeared into the darkness.

Spike had fled.

His thoughts and emotions were overwhelmed now that he was back inside his own body.

The one that surprised him was his demon.

It was mourning the loss of the girl it considered it's mate.

Spike was horrified

She was the bloody Slayer! The one in all the world he should truly hate and fear, not respect and have any kind of emotional bond with.

He got back to his crypt and had managed to avoid getting badly burnt. He slumped onto his bed and tried to shut out the demons rage and wants.

Maybe he just needed a bloody good kill, that should calm the beast within , he thought.

Buffy walked through the cemetery and saw Clem's door opening, the demon stepped out and waved.

"Spike"

"No, it's back to good ol' Buffy again"

"Oh, good , so is Spike in his crypt, I was just going to check on it, make sure no other demon makes a move while it's empty"

"That's sweet of you, mind if I walk with you, I was just on my way there" she kinda liked him.

Clem was cheerful and so long as you weren't a kitty fanatic then he was a good guy, err, demon, she thought.

The walk was nice, Clem was a good conversationalist and he had invited her to his crypt for a poker night. He agreed to make it a non kitty kitty for her and said she should bring a bucket of hot wings instead.

Worked for her.

She was looking forward to it.

Spike was asleep, finally .

He had stripped out of his clothes and laid under the sheet , naked. He had to put the clothes up in the sargophegus as they had her scent on them and it was just driving him mad.

He became aware of Clem first, then the demon purred , _she_ was with him.

"Bollocks! Can't the annoying chit just leave me alone" he yelled

Upstairs Clem and Buffy saw the clothing thrown around and no sign of Spike. Good news was, he wasn't dust.

They heard his voice and then the "Bollocks, why can't the annoying chit leave me alone " ,stopping their conversation dead, and causing Buffy to blush and rapidly make an exit.

Clem stood waiting for Spike to come upstairs, then he was going to tell the rude vamp exactly what he thought of his behaviour.

Buffy ran home. She burst through the front door and was glad that her Mum was still at work. She ran up to her room and stripped off her clothes and got into a hot shower.

Her mind raced.

How had she become so at peace with a vampires demon? What did that say about her ?

Was she a failure as a Slayer?

Spike rose and poked his head up, saw Clem and knew that she had gone. 'Good' he thought, 'been spending far too much time with her n her bloody lot'

"What'sup Clem?" he came up and sat in his chair and lit up a fag."Can have one now the bloody Slayer got her body back"

"Did you have to be so rude to her? She came here cos she was worried about you Spike"

"Hmmph , worried bout her pet demon more like, got the soddin thing pining for her, "

"Is that so bad, you told me yourself you got feelings for the girl"

Spike stood up and pulled out a bag of blood and sank his fangs into it, not heating it to punish the demon.

"Look we all know what she is, what she does, and that she was Angelus's bit before , so I got a thing for the bint, I'm not havin' his bloody seconds any more"

"Your a fool"

"Better than bein' loves bitch mate, had enough of that with Dru"

"She's a nice girl, shame your an idiot, you won't like it when she gets a new guy, I saw that uni guy , big blonde and all muscle, looking at her the other night"

"Who?" Spike said rather harshly

"Dunno his name but she seemed to know him, he hangs out near the Bronze a lot"

"Sound familiar, you doin' much later mate?" Spikes curiosity had gotten the better of him and his demon had come over all possessive, looks like he was scoping out this guy tonight.

"No, could come with you, you know, just like old times eh?"

"Hmmm" Spike was off in his own world.

Clem left him stood in the middle of his crypt, empty blood bag in hand , staring off into space.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Buffy decided a patrol and a few good smack downs was in order. She started in Restfield, then onto Wakefield, then Sunny Rest and then to the Bronze.

"Damn it" she cussed as she saw Riley. Too late the great lummox had seen her. She tucked the stake into her jacket pocket and sighed.

"Hi ya Buffy, you going in, the bands pretty good"

"Nah, I'm just passing on my way to... to... meet Willow, to meet Willow"

"She's in there, she must have beat you to it, I'll walk you in if you like"

"Actually I'm meeting..." she was cut off by

"Hello cutie, been waiting long?"

"Spike"

"Her dates 'ere now so toddle pip an' all that" he slung his arm over her shoulders for effect.

"Sorry, see you in class then Buffy, good night"

Riley left and frowned, he knew the guy from somewhere and not in a good way. He took out his radio and called in for his team.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Spike?"

"Saving you from a fate worse than boredom I reckon luv"

She huffed "I can take care of myself, need me to prove it?"

"Ooo someone not gettin' any" he smirked at her with his tongue curled "Frustrated and need a good slay?"

She rolled her eyes "I'm leaving, don't fall on anything woodsy and pointy Spike" she waved as she ran into the darkened alley, leaving him stood there.

His demon snarled at him

As she retreated she mentally chastised herself "What is wrong with you? Dont fall on anything woodsy and pointy? Got to be your lamest yet"

Spike stood there for a split second and then took off after her.

She was punching the hell out of a vampire and taking her time about it.The vamps face was bloody and his eyes were swollen and purple. His jaw was loose, broken Spike guessed. She knocked it out cold and then staked it. Oh yeah she definitely had residual angst about something.

"Buffy?" he waited for her to answer, instead she just kept her back to him, but she didn't move away "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"What would we have to talk about?"

"Earlier, at the Watchers"

"Oh"

"Fancy a tipple at Willys?" he softened

Buffy didn't answer him but she walked alongside him

Riley and his team watched as they walked towards a bar. His chip registered him as Hostile 17, the escapee.So he was dating Buffy the Slayer.

Deciding that she must be keeping him from feeding they backed off, for now

Willy only ever saw the Slayer if she needed information and to beat on him, she had done ever since he had trapped Angel and given him to Spike... the guy who she was with "Oh shit"

"Willy, two beers n' not the cheap crap you give out of towners" Spike threw a bill on the bar and grabbed the bottles, motioning to the booth in the dark corner

Buffy looked around and several 'customers' got up and left.

Saved her slaying them later she thought. Buffy was nervous, nervous Buffy drank fast.

Spike sat pulling the label off his bottle, he was nervous.

She had drank her beer down in one and belched , obviously she felt the same way.

He held his hand up and Willy bought two new bottles over "Keep 'em comin' "

What can a vampire talk about , to a Slayer no less, the weather , not a lover of sun and this being California, not a good place to start. Slaying? Okay has potential. Her family? She'd think I was diggin' for info so I can eat them and I'd end up in one of Willys ashtrays. School? Yeah righ' she thinks your a stupid git with no education, so that would get laughed under the table. Right, so, ... god this is uncomfortable, he thought

Okay so he's got you here and now he plans on ignoring you while he gets you drunk. Right Buffy you used to be one of the popular girls, you talk... He's got no family and only Clem as a best friend... but he's sweet so there's a good start, oh crap, this sucks, stop being avoidy girl and go for it.

"What happened earlier, with you and your inner fang?"

"Not sure exactly, think it bonded with you while you were walking around wearing my body"

His leg was bouncing again and he was back to picking at the labels on the beer bottles

"How does that make you feel? About it I mean" she asked , unsure if she should have.

He shrugged " S'kay I mean, it's weird, but I'll deal. You had any strange after effects?"

"Wanna pee standing up" she looked up at him and smiled

"Ha bloody ha Slayer"

"Names Buffy"

He rolled his eyes "I know what your name is pet"

Another three beers later

"And the demon asks if he can get a refund cos he didn't fit in the car, so the salesman said that he should have tried to get in it before he paid for it and the demon said but then I'd be trapped in the car in your showroom. The salesman calls me to slay it and then tries to bill me for the valet the car needs and the new windshield" Buffy and Spike were laughing so hard they were crying.

He hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"Did you pay the bill?"

"No, I sent Anya round, she's great at that sort of thing, anything monetary. I'd trust her with my last dime"

"What about you? You must have some funny stories Spike"

He looked up through his lashes and shook his head "No, I was either tending Dru or getting bullied by Angelus an' Darla"

"I'm sorry" she laid her hand on his , real sympathy in her eyes.

Spike was seeing a different side to her tonight. This was Buffy not the Slayer.

"Lets go to the Bronze, much more funner"

She dragged Spike up and out the door

He was happy to go along, after all, her mates were there and the looks on their faces , would be utterly priceless.

Once inside , Xander, Anya , Willow and Tara saw them and gaped in horror.

Buffy went straight to the dance floor, dragging Spike with her.

Talk about free spirited once she was drunk, he thought as she gyrated around him and threw her head around, totally lost in the music.

His demon was going nuts. He had to have this girl, his mate, his equal.

Her friends watched the show .

So was half the club

Spike grabbed her close to him and gave them something to watch.

It was sex on a dance floor

It should have been x rated.

Then they fled again , leaving the Scoobies in shock and scared.

Walking into your Mums house, drunk and with the vampire that body swapped with you and that you had been vacationing with in a completely different dimension, is not a wise move, as Buffy found out.Especially when said Mum didn't know you had come back.

That was the lecture drunk Buffy and drunk Spike got.

"Ooopsy" Buffy said in a sing song voice

Sniggers from both of them.Much to Joyce's disgust.

Joyce went and put the coffee on and then disappeared upstairs to get some blankets for Spike.

As angry as she was, there was no way she was letting him go back to his crypt tonight, not in this state, he could be staked or fall asleep out in the open and at risk from sun exposure.

She returned to the lounge and found them both curled up around each other, fast asleep and Spike purring away.

"Who knew vampires did that?" she said as she switched lights off and locked the front door.

She'd have words in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Spike woke up and stared at Buffy wrapped in his arms. He didn't know whether he was happy about it or horrified. He was in her house, on her couch and ,"Oh crap"

Hungover with the Slayers Mum sat in the chair opposite.

"Mornin' Joyce" he smiled shyly "Not got an axe beside your chair there have you luv"

"I probably should have, now , care to explain last night to me and why it is, you both saw fit to not tell me you were back?"

Spike nudged Buffy to get her to wake up. Dealing with the angered Mum in the morning whilst still curled up with the sleeping daughter , was not his idea of fun. She didn't stir so he tried again and got the shock through his head from the chip.

"Bloody bolloxing bugger!" he clutched his head and laid back down , moaning and growling in pain.

Joyce smiled .Okay so it was a low way of getting some joy from the morning but well, it would do. For now.

Buffy groaned, the vampire in pain beside her seemed to rouse her from slumber.

"Spike?" she smiled in her half sleep state

"Oh my god Spike!" Buffy shot of the couch and then noticed her Mum.

"Crap. Hi Mum we're home?" she smiled

"Don't try that on me Buffy. What the hell were you two playing at last night?"

Spike was just about recovered.

"Nothing Mum, we got back and decided to have a beer or two while we went over what happened"

Joyce set her lip and turned to Spike "So you took my daughter to a bar and got her drunk. didn't it occur to you just how dangerous it is .What if some monsters had attacked?"

Buffy groaned "We would have beaten them Mum, regardless"

"I wish I had your confidence and Spike should have known better.Have you informed Mr Giles that you are home or can I assume he is as much in the dark as I was?" Joyce glared at the two of them, making both of them cower from the wrath of Joyce.

"He knows, he was the one that swapped our bodies back last night." Buffy replied

"You should of told me you were home safely, I was worried sick,you both showed a lack of respect for me. Do you both have hangovers?"

They both nodded

"Then I suggest that we have some breakfast, get showered and pay Mr Giles a visit afterwards, then you can explain what happened to us all" Joyce got up and made her way into the kitchen to make breakfast

And then the room fell silent. Awkwardness ensued. Spike cleared his throat,and sat back fiddling with his nails 'Have to put some more black on these'.

'What was Mum thinking when she got this rug? Looks like a cat has spat up furballs all over it'

So, they were avoiding what had happened last night, how unusual.

"I'm going for a shower before breakfast, um, will you be okay ?"

"I think so pet , so long as your Mum don' decide she want's to go find that axe"

Buffy raced up the stairs.

Spike picked up the remote for the tv and flicked through til he found something he liked, Passions was on, he settled in and almost forgot where he was.

Buffy sat on her bed combing out her hair.She thought about last night and smiled. She hadn't felt that free in a long time. She loved her friends but sometimes they kept her grounded when all she wanted to do was fly. Spike had let her fly.

Joyce shouted up the stairs pulling Buffy from her thoughts and Buffy walked into the kitchen to see pancakes and waffles and eggs.So not good for a morning after. Buffy perservered though and ate two waffles and four pancakes with fruit and cream and lots of syrup. Spike wondered how the hell the girl stayed so trim.

He opted for the eggs and coffee. Not that he was really hungry, not in the traditional sense anyway.A vampires constitution is very complex, they can eat and drink just like a human, but, they don't need to use the loo as their digestion is better than a human beings except one area, gas. They are in nature a dead body reanimated by a demon, so , the gas builds up causing a bloated stomach. It is damn uncomfortable and bloody embarrassing sometimes. Drinking that much beer was bad news, suicide by belching.

After the initial attack had subsided , Joyce gave Spike some water and sat in her chair trying hard to stop the fit of giggles that had Buffy and herself under their spell. Okay it was good to see them laugh but he was in pain for gods sake.Any anger that Joyce had still harboured was now gone.

Trust Spike to find a way to win my Mum over, that was totally gross, gross but funny.

A few pain killers and a gallon of fresh O.J , and Buffy almost felt human.

Joyce had to go to work and she said that she was working out of state and would be gone for a few days and that Spike should keep an eye on Buffy for her.She also said that she would catch up with them and would want the explaination on her return.

Cos that was intelligent wasn't it. Leave your daughter in the charge of a vampire who had an obssession with Slayers , killing them that is.Not that he could now. He had the stupid goverment chip in his head that meant he couldn't even nudge the girl awake, oh and his bloody demon was a traitor, it loved the girl that had inhabited his body for just a couple of days.

"Now that Mum's gone, how bout we go down into the basement and do some training and maybe spar?"

"Your on"

The basement had been set up with a punchbag and weights and had a large space for sparing, since the school had been destroyed a couple of years ago, Buffy had used this space as Giles didn't have the room.

So they stood opposite each other , waiting for the other to make the first move.

Buffy swung a kick round at Spike and he easily blocked it and returned her kick with a punch to her midsection.

The chip didn't fire.

Which took Buffy and Spike by surprise.

They spared for over an hour and were both slick with sweat and panting from their exersions, when there was a knock at the door.

Groaning, Buffy made her way up the stairs to answer it, and then wished she hadn't.

Giles stood with an angry looking Xander, a sheepish Willow and Anya, who didn't look anything other than bored already and Tara who blushed.

'Where's a portal when you need one ' Buffy thought as she invited them in.

Xander pushed passed her and sat in the chair, Willow opted to sit on the couch, pulling Tara with her,Anya sat on Xanders lap and Giles stood, fiddling with his glasses.

"It was bought to my attention that you and Spike went out last night. "

"Yeah, that's right, we just had a few drinks"

"Why is it that you saw fit to totally disregard your duty and go out drinking .I can only assume that Spike is having an affect on you and that he is a bad influence Buffy"

"Totally not true, I made the desision to go drinking on my own, I had patrolled and after the last few days, I wanted to cut loose a bit, I don't see the harm"

Spike came up from the basement looking equally dishevelled and sweaty. Xander thought the worst and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Mornin' all" he stood beside Buffy

"Spike, I suppose your feeling pretty pleased with yourself this morning?"

"Not really Watcher, M' actually feeling hungover, beaten up and violated, thanks for asking" his trademark sarcasm back with a vengeance.

Giles stared at them, Buffy had moved closer in to Spikes side and he was curling a finger round hers

"Oh dear lord, please tell me you both haven't... I can't even bloody say it" he took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose

"Get tha' bloody mind of yours out of the soddin gutter Rupes, aint touched the girl, wouldn't either"

Giles was taken back a bit 'Who would have thought it, William the Bloody had morals... since when?'

"Right, then you had better start explaining what the hell is going on , both of you sit and start talking!" Giles ordered.

They both did as he said and they both looked like naughty children that had been caught and were waiting to be chastised, which was more or less what they were, except they hadn't done anything other than have a few beers and dance.

After explaining the day that they had spent in the dimension and how they escaped they handed over the staff.Giles was impressed which seemed to calm his anger. The questions shifted to the demons that had caused the situation and the zoo.

"I think it best to assume that these demons will be back. I doubt they will give up on the quest for a human mating couple."

Buffy spoke up " We know, and we thought of looking for volunteers "

Giles laughed " Why would anyone do that Buffy?" he paced the room " I can't believe you would even think of that, it's proposterous"

"The demons take care of the people in the zoo and they are treated like royalty"

"It's imprisonment Buffy" he shot back

"Hence the volunteers! I'm not about to just send anyone through to them"

"I can see we won't agree on this matter anytime soon, so, we should go and let you sort yourselves out and I hope to see you just before tonights patrol"

Everyone stood

Spike caught Giles "Erm, can I come over and have a one on one chat with you, I got some questions that need an answer and your the bloke to ask"

"Come by after patrol , I have a few of my own as well "

Giles and the Scoobies left

"Well that was fun" Buffy said smiling

"S'not funny pet, this situations more fucked up than Dru"

"Things were definitely easier when I hated you and could beat you up and blame you for everything"

"Hey! Wouldn't go tha' far Slayer"

Buffy slumped on the couch and sighed

"I have uni and slaying and the commando boys to deal with, plus nightly patrols and god, apocalypses to avert, nothing in my life is ever easy"

"You think the Watcher expects too much of you?"

"No, maybe, sometimes yeah, but it's my calling, not like I have a choice"

"Wha' bout the other Slayer?"

"Faith? In prison, she went to Angel and he convinced her to give herself up"

"I can help, if you could use me" he meant it too "I'll help with the wankers tha' put that chip in my noggin"

Buffy was taken aback by his offer , could she trust him enough ?

"Well any information you have on them would be great, thanks"

"I can't hurt people Buffy but I can hurt demons, I'll patrol with you if you like"

"I like" she smiled at him

Riley saw Buffy enter the class lookinga little rough around the edges and she was wearing sunglasses in the classroom, after the way she had been with him, he knew it was drink related. He stood with Maggie Walsh, the tutor, and nudged her attention away from papers and up to Buffy.

They shared a look and she nodded to him. She would hold Buffy back after class and approach the girl then.

The class was mind numbingly boring. Buffy yawned and almost fell asleep, luckily Willow kept bringing her back by nudging her.As the class was dismissed she heard her tutor call her name and asked her to remain after everyone had left.

Riley stood against the desk with his legs and arms crossed. God he was an arrogant prick. Look at that smug smile, it's so like Angelus', maybe that's why I don't like him, she thought.

"It has been brought to my attention that you have some very perculiar after school activities" she waited to gauge Buffys reaction, she seemed confused.

"We know that you are the Slayer"

"H.. how?"

"We have surveilance in this area and have been watching you closely for a while now"

Buffy frowned and then it all clicked into place. Riley always being around and annoying the shit out of her,and knowing where she was.

"Your the soldier guys"

"Yes, although we like the term the Initiative" Walsh loked at Riley and continued "We capture hostile life forms and imbed a behaviour modification chip in the cranium and this stops them from being a danger to humans"

Buffy took a few steps back from them, they had done this to her Spike. Woah, hang on... back up a tad... your Spike? She shrugged

"How long have you been active here and what do you want from me, I assume your a very secretive bunch , so what do you want with me?"

"Your help" Walsh carried on " Riley says that your skills as a demon fighter are second to none, I would like to run a series of tests and , if your willing, use you to help our soldiers"

"Let me think about it"

"Let us know by o eight hundred tomorrow night"

Buffy nodded and couldn't get out of the room fast enough. O eight hundred, gah, no way am I going to end up talking like that, it's like their robots or something. Wait til I tell Giles and , oh god Spike.

She skipped her next lesson and ran back to her house to get Spike before she headed to Giles.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The fight was not going according to Buffy's plan. It was meant to be, take big slimy thing out, kill small slimy thing and then the little hobbity things, lots of 'things' meant a tough slay. The big demon was easy enough, but the small one was a little faster and had some wicked moves. So, Buffy stepped it up a notch. She vaulted over the headstone nearest her and picked up the large branch that had snapped off when she threw the big demon into the tree. She bought it back and let the small demon have it , full speed, to the head, which exploded from the force, spraying goo and brain matter all over the initiatives soldiers and Walsh

"Sorry!"

Now for the little buggers. The same branch made a great baseball bat and that is exactly how she used it. 'Ingenious really' Buffy thought Got to get a baseball bat to use as a weapon'.

The last hobbity demon ran and Buffy picked up a broken tombstone , aimed and threw it. It landed just where she wanted it, squashing the little pest.

"How'd I do?" she bounded up to Walsh a little out of breath but not too bad.

Buffy looked down at the three soldiers that the demons had pulverised before she took over.Only injury Buffy had recieved was to her wardrobe, the coat was so history, all that goo was not going to come out, and the coat was dry clean only.

"Very impressive Miss Summers" Walsh said .

"So, what now, do I get initiated or is this gig salaried?"

Walsh had to hold back the snigger "No, it's not a paid job, we do it for research purposes and to keep the world safe"

"Already got that down" Buffy said with a touch of disappointment in her voice

"We're done for the night , so, if you'll excuse us Miss Summers" the soldiers and Walsh left

"That was fun... not" Buffy felt the tingle "Vampire" she smiled "Goody"

She stalked through the cemetery and clung to the shadows , watching as the vampire came out of the crypt. Buffy circled around to stand behind the crypt and downwind so he couldn't get her scent.

The vampire halted and sighed "Come out come out wherever you are luv"

"Not fair, how'd you know?"

"Demon can bloody sense you. Creeps me out a bit now an' again"

"Makes two of us, so where ya going?"

Spike spun his sword in his hand "Another vamp nest down town, fancy it?"

"Sure, just no pyro act this time"

They strolled together happily talking

"Did the test for the Initiative , passed with flying colours, you should have seen the demons, eww all slime and puss"

"Saw them unload the blighters earlier luv"

"Well I kicked demon ass and I did this move where I used a branch like a baseball bat, demon head completely mushed, and it sprayed brain and goo all over Walsh and the soldiers.I wish you had been there"

Spike laughed "So do I pet, sounded like the soldier boys got their asses kicked though"

"Ya huh, so vamp nest, where?"

"Not far from Angelus' mansion "

The walk was over and they stood in front of it. Buffy pulled out her favourite stake and nodded to Spike

The first six vamps were nothing more than fledglings and easy to dust, but then another vamp came full on , game faced and after Slayer blood.

Spike watched in awe as the girl took him out within seconds.

"Oh my god" echoed through the room "Blondie bear?"

Spike closed his eyes, wishing this was a bad dream .

He looked over to Buffy as she dusted another vamp and then she turned to him

"Blondie bear?" she laughed

"Shut it Slayer" he looked back at the vampire in front of him"Harm"

It was then that Buffy twigged and recognised the girl "Harmony?"

"Buffy?"

"Well, now we're acquainted, how bout we slay" Buffy quiped

Spike was having a thought "Not so quick Buffy, got me an idea"

Buffy raised a brow at him "Kay but if it's to save your undead ho, sorry no can do"

Spike sighed "She is not my undead ho, not anymore"

"I really don't wanna know , can you just spill already" Buffy was losing her cool.

Spike pulled her to one side "We can send her to the demons through the portal, what ya think?"

Buffy smiled "Good idea and she's just about stupid enough to want to go, now just need a human man, which won't be so easy"

"Your right but hey, nearly sorted it pet, you gonna tell her or d'ya wan' me to?"

"Oh let me, I'm gonna love this"

Spike loved to see her smile He winked and slapped her ass as she walked over to Harmony.

Once Buffy had explained the situation Harmony looked confused.

"Why should I do this favour for you?"

Buffy rolled her eyes "Cos if you don't, instead of being pampered by demons and having a human male as a sex slave, you'll be dust"

"Okay I'm in" the blonde vamp said cheerily "What do I have to do ?"

"No biting people, pigs blood only diet, erm, stay away from soldier guys and get a decent hair cut"

Spike and Buffy sniggered

"Right , when do I go?"

"As soon as we have the perfect man for you Harm" Spike replied

"That was easier than I thought it would be" Spike whispered as they walked out of the house.

Harmony danced around the house and envisioned the guy she wanted for her sex slave, tall , muscular, blonde , blue eyed and wore combats alot." Hmmmm"

The talk with Giles went well, Xander , Willow and Giles had all fell apart laughing at the fact that Harmony would be going through the portal to become a zoo exhibit.

It had been a long night and Buffy was hungry and tired. She was beginning to get used to Spike being there and it felt comfortable, he was a sweety once you got to know him and he was fiercely protective of her. But she guessed that was the demon, after all he had bonded with her and she felt drawn to it too.

"You look beat pet, lets go and get some grub and then get you home, I promised Joyce I'd look after you and I intend to"

"Sounds good to me"

He kissed the top of her head and opened the door to the DeSoto for her.

"I know this place up the coast that does these righ' tasty onion things an' hot wings to die for" he looked at her briefly "Not literally though"

A few days later and Buffy had been down into the Initiatives base. It was clinical and smelt funky, in her opinion. Walsh had shown her the weapons they used and also the lab where they inserted the chips.

A vampire was having it done at the time and was awake and alert. Which had freaked her out. The vamp wasn't doing much better when he sensed the Slayer stood beside him during the operation.

It was too damn creepy.

They had done that to Spike.

Buffy never thought she would actually feel bad about him having the chip.

But she did.

She got home and called out to see if anyone was home, the place was silent.She raided the fridge and ate a drumstick while she walked around checking the place over, she ran upstairs and had a shower.

She got dressed and made her way to the crypt. Spike would be going to the poker game with her and Clem, she had agreed to bring the Buffalo wings again.It almost seemed comical to her, to watch a master vamp devour the tiny bar be que goodies, the way he would nibble them and suck his fingers after, whereas Clem just rammed them in whole, bone and everything. She shrugged, night off, no slaying, poker fun and beer and snacks, Spike and Clem, perfect.

Giles had the files that Buffy had taken from Walsh's office , they were very informative and had given him access codes for computer files, so, Willow was sat behind a laptop trying to decipher the encryption code . She hit her head to the desk and groaned.

"No luck as of yet I take it?"

"This is turning out to be a nightmare , a reoccurring one, with monsters and.. ooo I guess there really is monsters" she smiled

"Yes, would a spell help do you think?" Giles asked

"Possibly, I mean it can't hurt" Willow was at the point where she would have taken a sledge hammer to the laptop , so, Giles chanted a reveal spell and the coded files ran up the screen decoded.

"That was neat" Willow clicked on print and that was done for the night.

Xander reclined on the couch with Anya watching the tiny tv that Giles owned.

"Has anyone noticed how absent a certain Slayer is lately?" he said peering over the back of the couch

"Yeah, it's like she thinks more of the Initiative and Spike than us now" Willow pouted

"I'm sure that's not the case, for Buffy to integrate into the Initiative she has had to keep her distance from us in case she is found out"

"So it's to keep us safe?" Xander asked sarcastically

"Yes" Giles raised his brows at Xander, wondering what his point was

"And yet normal everyday vampires and demons are safe enough for us to battle"

Which he did have a point.Giles countered though

"The Initiative is run by humans that are oblivious to their effect and have an almost god like ego , which is dangerous for us, they also work for the government, which as you know, has a history of covering up conspiracies and their own mistakes. If this turns out to be one of those mistakes then anyone with knowledge of it will be eliminated"

"So Buff could be in serious danger" Willow asked panicked by the revelation

"If she isn't careful, I believe so, but Buffy has assured me that she knows what she is doing".

"She could so wipe them all out if they tried to attack her anyway"

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that shall we Willow" Giles supped his tea


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:- Thank you so much to smlcspike for your faithful reviews , they make this worth writing and to Spikes Mrs for the help and for the great reviews. Angst ahead for our heroes, Sorry!

Chapter Nine

Spike carried the exhausted Slayer up to her room and tucked her into her bed. She looked so peaceful , her hair fanned across the pillow and a smile on her lips. God he needed to get past this crush.

Buffy was friendly and she would reach for his hand if she was close by , or if she was worried , or scared, or laughing . They had even hugged on occasions, friendly hugs, nothing more. The night at the Bronze was the one night that she had made him feel that there could be something more , but she was drunk, so he didn't take it to literal.

He laid on the bed in the spare room and listened to her heart beat. He closed his eyes and fell asleep , her heart beat was his lullaby.

Riley had been briefed and was sent out alone to do some recon work. The outskirts of town were rarely patrolled as demons focused on the more populated area's of town.

The creepy looking mansion looked empty and on closer inspection, Riley found that it was indeed empty.

'Who would have a place like this and not live here?' he thought to himself 'I'll check out our records when I get back to base' .

No HST's within it's vicinity, he moved on.

The large house gave him the shivers, there was something about it that was just plain wrong. The light that came from it was dull, obviously candle light. Either some young lovers had found the derelict building and were having a nice time or it was demons, possible vampires. If that was the case, Riley would scope the place, find out how many, and then report back to base.The problem with Riley was that he also had a bad case of the big heads. He thought he was invincible. That was mainly down to the drugs and hormones that the Initiative fed their men.

Cautiously, Riley made his way to the back of the building and found a sash window that was ajar and he climbed in.

Harmony was upstairs trying to sleep but finding it hard. No-one warned her that going from human blood to pigs blood was likened to a drug addict coming off cocaine , she was going cold turkey. She hated Buffy and Spike a little more than usual . Her delirium was interrupted by a noise downstairs.

She dragged herself off the bed and she stood at the top of the stairs. Not exactly mensa material, Harmony shouted down to the intruder.

"Hey whoever you are, I'm not scared of you , you know.I'm a black belt in some Chinese martial art or something and I can so kick your ass"

Riley froze. One girl alone, maybe she has run away from home or something?

"I can still hear you down there, I'll count to ten and you better be gone"

Harmony stumbled down the stairs and landed at Rileys feet.

Riley knelt down to help Harmony up "Are you all right Miss?"

"Fine" she snapped " How would you feel if you fell down the stairs" she looked up and saw who it was.It was Him.

"Here let me help you up" He got her onto the couch that had been left and looked at her foot."This looks broken, let me take you to the hospital"

"No, it's okay really, it's probably just badly bruised or something and I heal quickly, really quickly"

Alarm bells rang in Rileys head, her admission that she healed quickly, she was cold and she was pale and he was sure that he could see a bite scar on her neck.Yet she was beautiful and brave. She was not unlike Buffy, maybe less intelligent but who cared about that so long as she didn't ramble on when you were with friends or making love.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" she asked

"Should I be?" he gave a questioning look

"Well yeah, I'm a vampire"

"Let me give you some advice , don't go bragging that around Sunnydale" he warned

"Why not? It's the hell mouth, if you can't brag about it here where can you?"

Riley laughed "Listen Miss , there are guys out there that are capturing vampires and running all kinds of nasty tests on them, do you want to be one of the test subjects?"

"No" she sat deep in thought " Are you one of them and hey! did you put that chip in my Spikeys head?"

"Yeah we did, it's kind of what we do"

"Are you going to do that to me.?"

"No, I think I like you just the way you are"

Riley smiled at her and patted her hand , it seemed to put Harmony at ease .They talked and he fell asleep with his head in her lap.When he woke up Harmony was asleep with game face on , he questioned his loyalty to his cause and decided that he could have both. He left her asleep and crept out, his shift at the Initiative was due to start and he could grab a shower before he started.

He smiled as he recalled her face as she told stories of going to school here and how animated she had been . She had a bubbly personality and she was attractive, her figure was also a plus.

He was aroused by her and was about to relieve himself , in his haze he didn't hear the door open

"Hey Finn, you in here, clocks ticking mate, we're moving out in ten"

Riley jumped and almost fell on his ass, his erection forgotten as the door swung shut.

Spike had never been this suckered before. Buffy had somehow managed to persuade him to take her to see a play. He hadn't seen a play in... well forever . It had always been Darla and Angelus' thing and he'd been dragged along to keep Dru quiet. As far as he was concerned it was a load of bollocks. Like anyone talked like that any more and where the hell was the violence? Only thing he didn't complain about was the fag and alcohol breaks. Not that he complained to her, nope the cursing and moaning was all in his head, after all , it wouldn't bode well to piss off the Slayer.

The university had a lot to answer for, it seemed that Buffy was going through a culture phase, and she was dragging him kicking and screaming along with her. He was a bloody vampire, what did he need culture for?

Finally the curtain fell and the boring tripe was over. He breathed a sigh of relief and led Buffy out of the theatre. He lit up a fag and blew out hard. The tension in his shoulders began to ache and he needed to vent. So, he walked her home, such as a gent would, and kissed her hand , told her he would see her at sundown tomorrow and left her , stood on the front deck, gob smacked.

Buffy enjoyed his company. If she was honest she was bored beyond belief by the play , but he seemed to enjoy it.

'Must have been the Victorian in him coming out' she thought. Still, she had expected him to want his usual cup of hot chocolate and those mini marshmallows he loved, she did not expect him to kiss her hand and leave her .It was almost like they were courting back in his day. She looked up at the stars and sighed . As if!

She went to her room and got changed ready for a late night patrol. She needed to go and at least get in one good fight so she could sleep. The night had left her frustrated through boredom. She climbed out of her window and ran off towards Wakefield cemetery. Restfield was pretty much covered since Spike lived there.

Spike had toured Restfield and there was no action, which made his fury worse, so he made his way to the next one along, Wakefield, smaller but still managed it's fair share of demon activity.

The blood curdling scream alerted Spike and he took off at a fast pace.

The blood curdling scream alerted Buffy and she took off at a fast pace.

"You?"

"You?"

"What are you doing here ?" they said at the same time

They smiled and sniggered

Just behind them the vampire had his meal in a choke hold , but watched as Spike and the Slayer faced each other.

"Couldn't settle so I wanted to get a bit of demon slaughter in, it's good for the soul you know" he joked with a wink

"Hmmm , so" she replied "Wha' you doin' 'ere princess?"

"Same really, although I thought you had Restfield covered?"

The vamp behind them stood listening, his meal struggling against the death grip on is neck.The vamp rolled his eyes at the two stood before him and figured the Slayer was too preoccupied to notice if he just had a nibble, she couldn't be that bad if she was involved with William the Bloody. He bought his fangs down and was about to break the skin ...

UH UH UH!I wouldn't if you don't want to be dust, let him go"

The vamp stared at Buffy and released his grip, her attention was now on him.

"Could you be any more Bon Jovi... tut you scream eighties , you can't be more of a fledge though, otherwise you would have the cells to go some place that's not here"

Before he could answer Buffy threw a stake casually and it hit home, sending the trashy vamp to the grass, dusted.

"Really don't they have any vamp stylists or something"

Spike shook his head, this girl was something else.

"So, now you done me outta my spot of violence what am I to do? he smirked, tongue over teeth.

She rolled her eyes "Walk me home, I'll make you some chocolate." her smile was mischievous and he couldn't resist, bloody demon wouldn't let him, poncy git that it was.

They came across another vamp, which Buffy let him dust, because he needed to, she could feel the tension in him.It felt like static electricity rolling off of him.

Joyce was still up when they came home and Buffy looked guilty as soon as they walked in and saw her.

"I thought you were in bed already?"

"I.. uh... heard a scream and went out the window to get the uh vamp" she looked down knowing her Mum would know a lie when she heard one.

"So I can see, but did you have to bring it home with you?" Joyce winked at Spike and went into the kitchen"I guess you both will want some cocoa then"

Harmony waited patiently , Riley had said that he would come by and bring her some blood over from the resources at the Initiative and it would definitely be human. Just because the Slayer had said she couldn't bite and that she should live off bagged blood, didn't mean it couldn't be human bagged blood. Who was she harming by doing that?

Riley made it after his shift and had given her the blood straight away. She shifted to game face and growled as she drank the rich blood . Riley had been shocked but actually found her demon to be quite attractive. To his shock, he actually started to wonder how it would feel to have this girl bite him whilst he was making love to her.

Snapped out of it by the sound of slurping, he stared and grimaced as her blood coated tongue licked at her lips.

Harmony bounced around and sang, not that she had a good voice, he really had to find a way to shut her up.She stopped abruptly and looked round at him and growled, she leapt across the room at him and kissed him hard. Her fangs sliced into his lips and she lapped at the droplets of blood that rose . Riley felt extremely turned on and scared shitless at the same time.Harmony tore at his clothes and had his army issued sweater off within seconds. She broke away from the kiss and gave his torso the once over, he felt it must have been acceptable as she started kissing her way down his body, stopping at the waistband of his combats,she pulled hard on the belt and the thick leather snapped like it was cotton, having removed that she gave one hard tug and his combats were gone. Harmony giggled at his white Y fronts and tore then from his body.

"Don't ever wear those again" she demanded.

Riley simply nodded.

Harmony glanced down and her mouth twisted into an evil grin. He wasn't the largest man , but she could work it. Maybe with a little work she could get him to use it to it's full potential. She licked her lips and looked up at Riley. He really needed to have the farm whipped out of him she thought.

Riley had never had a blow job like it, she used blunt teeth , sharp teeth , hard sucks and soft licks, he couldn't control himself any longer.

Harmony came up, grimacing and a pout formed

"You really are the worst ever, it's so not fair!"

Riley bolted upright and his mouth dropped to the floorboards. How could she say such a thing? The girls back home were impressed by his size and his stamina. It wasn't his fault that she had worked him up to the point were he couldn't take any more!

Harmony grinned with evil intent, she hopped of the bed and went to the bedside cabinet, reaching in, she grasped what she was after. She hid them behind her and made her way back up the bed.

"I'm going to teach you to be better baby" she smiled and it wasn't one that made you think happy thoughts.

She cuffed him to the bed and then made her way back down to his groin. she placed a cock ring on him and giggled as the member swelled again.

"I'll show you how good it can feel"

Riley gulped.

His screams of passion and pain rang out into the night, but nobody heard or took any notice.

Spike stood on the back porch , leaning against the railing, his hands clasped in front of him, his fag clutched in between his fingers. The smoke rose and was carried away on the gentle breeze, he watched as each wisp slowly bled into the air around it until it disappeared altogether.He was stood out here having a fag and figuring out a way to tell Buffy that he had to go away for a while, so that he could sort out his feelings and his head. He was so confused. His demon was crying out for her, to take her as his and to never let her go. The man in him wanted her too, that was true, but he couldn't let her touch his darkness, couldn't keep her in the darkness with him. Buffy was a warrior for good and was like the sun itself. Sometimes he thought she would burn him .

"Hey you"

" 'Ello luv, can't you sleep?"

"Nope, why are you out here, I know creature of the night and all that but I thought you would be asleep by now. Not long now and the sun will be rising"

He looked up at the horizon and saw the sky had lightened "Not long pet"

Inside he was wishing that he could stay here and watch it rise, with his arms wrapped around her.

"Buffy, luv"

"Hmm"

"I'm going away for a bit, jus' to get myself sorted"

"Oh.. how long for?"

He hated that tone in her voice, like she would break she was so fragile.

"No idea, I'll come back , always do, can' seem to stay away for long"

She wanted to scream out , shake him, kiss and hug him and tell him not to go. She wanted to tell him that she had fallen for him and that she needed him.But she couldn't, and he was leaving her, like they all did.

Spike could hear her heart beat faster and he could smell her tears before they even formed in her eyes. He closed his eyes and hung his head, this was harder than walking away from Dru .

"Spike ?"

He looked up at her, her eyes were glassy , threatening to spill a torrent of tears down her cheeks and her voice was raspy. He felt it then, knew that she felt the same way, that she was scared that he wouldn't come back.

"Luv?"

"Hold me"

He turned his back on the horizon and held her tight to him, he breathed in her scent , took into his memory how she felt in his arms and every angle and slope of her face and every freckle on her bared shoulders. Buffy stared into his ice blue eyes and wanted to drown in them.

Neither of them took any notice of the smoke that slowly rose from his back.

He let her go and she turned away so that she could wipe her tears away, not wanting to show him and cause him more hurt. Buffy looked over her shoulder and he had gone.She whispered on the breeze, hoping he'd still hear her.

"I love you Spike"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Buffy didn't want to get up, didn't want to eat, didn't want anything.

Joyce had read the letter that Spike had left for her and now she was worried about Buffy.

Her feelings had been right, Buffy was in love with Spike and he loved Buffy.

Joyce tried again and heard something hit the other side of the door as her daughter shouted "Go Away!"

Being the worrier that she was, Joyce rang Giles to inform him of the situation and that Buffy was hiding in her room and refusing to eat . Giles accepted that she may not be on form and it was better to keep her at home for the time being.

Giles threw his glasses on the table and poured a large drink. His Slayer was grieving for the vampire and was in no fit state to patrol. He rang the gang and they turned up, worried about Buffy and about the hell mouth, with Buffy crying over Spike , the hell mouth would be unprotected. Never a good thing.It didn't take long for news like that to go through the grapevine and that is when you get idiots that want to end the world settling in for good.

Willow had suggested two spells, one that would make Buffy forget that she loved Spike, thus getting the Slayer back on track and doing her duty. The other was to do a glimmer on one of the gang and giving them Slayer strength to go with it.

Tara didn't think it was a good idea and she said that supporting Buffy would help get her back in fighting form faster. She had a point but it could take weeks to get their Buffy back, it only takes a few minutes for something to open up the mouth of hell and wipe out the world as they know it.

Xander didn't hide his feelings or views, he just said that he was glad and if it took Buffy til she was forty to get over the peroxide prick, it wouldn't stop the way he felt.

Everyone else kept their views to themselves.

By the evening Buffy was sat in bed looking out of her window.

Why is it everyone has a someone when your all alone? Doesn't it feel like the cosmos is rubbing your nose in it, it's like it's saying a big na na na na nah at you. She read the letter again and fresh tears filled her eyes .

I can't be weak , I have a job to do and people to save

Reluctantly Buffy rose off the bed and went into the bathroom.

She came back into her room ten minutes later, freshly showered and she dressed ready for a patrol.

Spike sat on the train and opened the thick curtain now that the sun had set. The woman that sat opposite had given him some choice looks when he insisted on keeping the curtain closed as he had a migraine. He had tried to sleep, but the woman's son was annoying and kept throwing his toy plane at Spikes head and poking his tongue out. Spike tried to ignore the boy.That made it worse. The woman had dropped off leaving the brat child unsupervised and the boy had gotten brave. He took the straw from his drink and some paper and decided it made a great spit wad shooter. The kid was a good aim and Spike, sort of, respected that.He gave a warning growl but the boy must have been deaf as he didn't pay any attention. Spike shrugged.The balls of wet paper were getting boring , so the boy returned to throwing the Styrofoam and plastic plane. Once to the head, twice in the chest and once in the groin, the little git was walking a fine line with that one. Spike dropped off to sleep, against his wants and wishes, when he woke, the boy was laughing and pointing at Spikes face. Of course Spike couldn't check to see what the hell spawn had done in a mirror and he wiped at his face with his hands. pink lipstick coated his fingers, so little Lucifer thought that was bloody brilliant did he? The boys Mother stirred, but didn't stop Spike from vamping out and scaring the brat . After a brief trip to a bathroom, Spike had taken the muck off his face .Funnily enough the rest of the journey had been quiet and very enjoyable.

Spike got off the train and caught a cab, he handed over the address and the cab pulled away.

Buffy knocked on Giles' door and waited for the Watcher to answer. The door swung open and Giles stepped aside.Buffy walked in, and sat down on the chair. Once Giles had sat down, Buffy graced him with the briefest of smiles.

"Anything new I should know about?"

"No.. no everything is good at the moment Buffy, how are you?"

And there it was, the one thing she dreaded , it wouldn't be the last time either.

"Okay. I'm going to patrol and see Clem . I'll check in tomorrow and let you know if I come across anything"

She left and Giles couldn't help but hope that Spike returned soon.

Rileys troop had their orders and they knew where all the haunts were. They watched the house and they watched friends. By now they knew the routine and that made it easy to catch.Riley himself had the honour of capturing this particular HST.

She found every vampire was an easy slay, it was disappointing really. Shouldn't they put some effort in, after all , it is their unlife they're fighting for.They weren't even breaking her out into a sweat. It couldn't raise the heat and passion for the fight and the release that she normally got. So she went home.

Buffy had just got to the corner of Revello Drive when she felt the pain and the heat of something in her back.

Buffy came to in a cell that was pure white with a glass front.

"Just great, really , like my life isn't sucky enough"

At first she thought she had been taken by those body swapping demons and she was now in the zoo. But her Slayer senses told her that there was at least eight vamps and God knows how many demons around her, probably in similar cells.

"Hello , good guy here, wanna tell me why I'm in here?"

Riley approached the glass and sat on a chair.

Looks like he's settling in for the night, oh good, this is where I get proof that he really is a cure for insomnia. she thought. Buffy curls up on the cot that was in the room.

"We bought you here as you interfere with what we are trying to achieve and because you are a killer. Before you sit up and argue, I want you to listen carefully. We will be examining you to find out about your power and where you get it from. Is it magic?"

She didn't answer

"We thought that you may have been a vampire, as you have been sighted with the escaped vampire known as William the Bloody, you can understand why we may have made that assumption. . Later on my superior will be coming to run some tests on you and to evaluate you for rehabilitation."

Buffy didn't care, why should she?

True enough the bitch from her psych class stood just inside the cell door. The guards either side of her were armed with guns, but she could still make it past them if she tried. The woman wore a lab coat and looked every inch the scientist . She moved over to the corner and Buffy heard a cart being pulled over to where she laid.

"Miss Summers, you can't move, we've used a spinal block on you, for all intents you are paralysed and are unable to feel pain, so don't panic".

Buffy moved her head to the side, her eyes wide with shock and fear. Buffy had never felt so helpless and so scared. This woman had taken away the power to get free and to escape , and had taken control. That was the one thing that Buffy hated , not being in control in circumstances like this. She closed her eyes, swallowed hard and gritted her teeth.

"Whatever you do to me I'll do back to you, ten fold, you won't get away with this"

Walsh looked around and smiled "And who the hell will stop me? This is a government run project and as long as I work for them , no-one can touch me. Now where do we start? "

Buffy felt no pain, but a feeling of something cold being dragged across her stomach. She didn't want to look but her eyes and her body betrayed her. She glanced down and saw the scalpel open a wound across her abdomen. She wanted to scream but her voice just wouldn't work.

"Where does your power come from little girl? There's nothing but human parts in here"

Buffy watched as Walsh stuck her hand wrist deep into her body. The sensation was stomach churning and Buffy's system was overwhelmed. She passed out.

"That's disappointing" Walsh said as she fished around some more.

Spike sat in the local bar, his cold beer in one hand, hot wing in the other, sauce around his mouth and he was watching footy on the tv . This was Spikes heaven. Except that he had this nagging sensation in the back of his mind. His demon roared and metaphorically clawed at his insides, his mate was in danger.

Spike didn't know how the bloody thing knew, but it did and it wasn't going to calm down until he did something about it.So, he did the simplest thing he could, he rang the Watcher.

"Bollocks, aint got the soddin phone number", he rang the talking pages and they put him through."Jus' hope the chit appreciates this "

Giles answered and was surprised to hear the voice on the other end belonged to Spike.

"Hello, Rupert Giles"

" 'Ello Watcher, wish you were 'ere, actually I bloody don't now , listen up mate"

"What do you want Spike" Giles' voice was exasperated

"Well if you shut up you git, I'll bloody tell you, now, we never got to have that little chat man to man but the brunt of it was, my demon bonded with Buffy and considers her it's bloody mate, long and short of it is, the demon can sense something wrong with her and it wont give me a minutes bleedin peace, so , is Buffy safe?"

Giles sat down, the shock of hearing what Spike had said floored him, he knew or thought he knew that the demon had chosen Buffy as it's mate, but he didn't realised the length or depth that it loved her. But for Spikes demon to behave like this against Spikes human side, well, he wanted to question him and see it for himself.

"Watcher you there?"

"Yes yes sorry, as far as I'm aware, Buffy is at home, she did a patrol, but..."

Giles didn't know if he should tell the vampire about her state of mind and that she was in fact pining for him as well.Giles bit the proverbial bullet.

"You have to understand that she is in fact pining for you and is in a state of emotional breakdown. It would seem that she loves you Spike, for better or worst she has reciprocated the demons feelings and it's breaking her."

Spike swallowed hard and looked up , blinking hard , trying to stop his tears from falling. Wouldn't do any good to loose it in a bar full of vamps and demons, not when they think that William the Bloody is a hard ass bastard and something of an icon to other vamps.

"M'sorry, but I have to get myself sorted out, won't do the Slayer much good if I'm a bloody wreck myself. You sure Buffy made it home ?"

"I'll ring her Mother and find out. Is there a number I can call you on?"

Spike sighed , seemed he wasn't going to get the space after all."Yeah it's five five five o nine seven one six five four, only in emergencies Watcher you got that, I don't want you giving it to her either an' no ringing me jus' cos she broke a bloody nail."

Spike hung up.

Seems that didn't calm the beast within him , it just made him worse.

"Bloody wankers" he knew he wouldn't be getting to sleep tonight.

But he started to think the demon was right, his Buffy was in danger, he could sense it too.He got out his cell phone and made a call.

"Get it set up for tonight, I'm on my way now"

"It's too soon, we need more time to prepare"

"Listen to me, and bloody listen good, It happens tonight and you had better get with the preparing , see you soon, oh and one more thing, you cock this up and headache or not, I'll tear your bloody throats out"

He flipped the phone shut and drank down his beer.

Giles rang as he said he would and Joyce picked it up, sleepily she looked at the time.

"Who in hell calls at four am?"

"Sorry to wake you Joyce, it is a matter of some urgency, is Buffy there?"

"She's probably doing the thing that I was up until a few minutes ago due to a phone call, I'll check" she sighed and went to Buffy's room.

Finding her bed empty, Joyce started to panic, but she hadn't checked downstairs so she quickly ran downstairs, and found it just as empty

"She hasn't returned home yet" an element of panic rose in her voice and she sat on the couch , clutching the phone

Giles huffed . Where could the girl be?"

Buffy was still unconscious but Walsh kept on with her exploration. The girl was an enigma. She had power like no other and yet there was no way it was a source that was kept in her internally. She closed the wound and bought the Shaman in.

"Lets see if it is magicks or mystical now shall we."

Giles hung up and got dressed. He called the number that Spike had given him

"That was bloody quick, let me guess, Buffy's in trouble?"

"Right"

"For fuck sake, can't she just for once stay the hell away from trouble, especially when I'm not bloody there to protect her"

"Um.. you made your choice to leave as I recall , the girl was just doing her duty I'm sure"

Spike calmed down, although it was getting harder as the demon wouldn't .

"Your right" he sniffed "I'll be there first thing tomorrow night, get Red to do a protection spell on her til them"

Spike ended the call.

"Right you ponsy gits, hurry up"

The two men at his head nodded and continued with the task at hand, Spike heard a creaking noise and then a metal on metal sound.

"It's done, we got the chip out, does anything hurt or feel different?"

Spike made sure all his limbs worked and he was satisfied that he was fine and the op had been a success.Only one last thing to check before he knew for certain.He leapt off the table and looked at the younger one and growled , as he leant in to bite he paused, this was about the time when the chip would fire, Nothing. It worked. The men had removed the chip and he was free of it.

The men cowered , sure that he would drain them dry, but he didn't. He threw a wad of notes onto the operating table and walked out casually, a renewed spring in his step.

He had one last thing to do before he left to go back and saved his mate.

Giles searched every cemetery and every dive known to him . He had Willow perform the spell that Spike had suggested and she felt it take effect, which meant she was still alive.. There was still no sign of Buffy though.

The Shaman had tried several times to use his powers to determine what magicks were used to give her the power she had .He failed every time, feeling a barrier that protected her from harm. He gave up, snorting something at Walsh as he left.

Buffy was put on a drip and monitored. The nursing staff watched in amazement as the wound healed in front of their eyes . They had sedated her and restrained her. Riley stood guard. Walsh took notes and disappeared into her office.

Spike felt a little better. He had bought a bike and slung the holdall onto the back. Looking back at the house that had been home for just one night, he took off at speed, his destination, Sunnydale, again.

Buffy woke up, she felt sick and groggy, there was no pain though so that was of the good. Riley sat beside her bed and the nurse wrote something in her notes and left. She saw the water and drank heavily before turning her attention to Riley.

"What are you doing here?" she croaked

"I'm not here to hurt you"

"Like you could, well, except you pretty much can" she waved the restrained hand

"We just want to find out about you, your power and where it comes from"

"You would never be able to comprehend it and Walsh wouldn't be able to find it if she searched forever"

"I wouldn't say that, she might just keep you here that long. Why don't you just tell her"

"She'd believe me?" she cocked a brow at him knowingly

The sun was peeking over the horizon and Spike felt the demon scream. He pulled over at the nearest motel and got a room.

He paced the room

He was trapped til sundown.

Spike hoped he would make it before anything happened to Buffy.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:- Thank you so much to my faithful reviewers, your too kind!. It means a lot to me so once again my thanks..

Now then,in this chapter Buffy will talk to Riley and will say that she has faced a a god (Glory), she won't mention her by name though.I know I said there would be no Dawn and this is true, personally I couldn't stand the whiney brat ( sorry to those who do like her) so , the god was actually after Buffy .Buffy didn't have to jump through a portal and she didn't die.Giles manages to kill the god whilst she was in Ben's form, eliminating the god

Chapter Eleven

Spike was hungry. His stomach growled at him and he felt light headed.He got a bag of pigs blood out of the rooms fridge. He looked at it and sneered. He was chipless, he didn't need this crap now, he could hunt. The demon roared and he smirked, oh yeah , the Big Bad was back!

He stood at the door for a while, staring out at all the people walking around , oblivious to the dangers around them.

"This hick town's not gonna know wha' hit it" he said to himself as he stepped out into the night.

He stood on the balcony and leapt onto the railing. His coat billowed in the breeze and he scanned the area. A woman, late twenties, alone, his next meal.

Spike let himself fall from the railing and took off after the woman. He caught her scent and followed it to an alley. He rolled his eyes , bloody stupid chit, night time and alleys, don't they read the papers or anything here?

He kept to the shadows and watched as the woman turned into the next alley. He looked up and shimmied up the fire escape to the roof. He ran across the roof and jumped down the other side of the building, landing in front of the woman , making her yell out and jump.

"You s..scared me" she cried out

Spike curled his tongue and smirked "Sorry luv, what's a pretty thing like you doin' in this alley?" he looked around to make sure he was alone.

"I.. I ... my way home" she pointed to a dilapidated building. Spike followed her arm and looked back at it.

He lifted his head in a half nod

His face shifted into his demon guise and when he turned back to her, the woman screamed. Spike grabbed her and bent in for the bite, he hesitated for a second, expecting the pain from the chip, he blinked and ...

He couldn't! He bloody well couldn't do it!

The shock made he loosen his grip and the woman ran home sobbing , her legs weak and wobbly, but somehow getting her to her front door.

Spike was in shock. His demon reeled from it.

He ran back to the motel, slamming the door behind him , he leant against it, panting.

Anger rose and Spike yelled and picked up the chair and threw it, the table was kicked into the same space as the broken chair. He flipped the bed, lamps smashed and pictures fell. Spike sunk to his knee's, his duster wrapped around him. His tears slowed and his anger subsided.Realisation hit.

It was his conscience, it was her. She had given him a conscience.

Buffy felt better, til she looked over and saw that goon Riley still sat there.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

Walsh had tried once again to use the Shaman and find out the essence of the Slayers power. Again, he failed.Willows spell was doing it's job and Buffy remained safe.

She was just bored.

So bored she actually thought about talking to Riley.

He stood up and stretched ,then looked at her.

"What?" he asked as she stared at him

"Nothing, ... okay I was wondering how you ended up doing this?"

"I was in the marines and got sent to Belize, met Walsh, we were attacked by .. demons and we killed them. She knew about them and that's why she was there, to capture one. I managed it with Forrest and a few guys from my troop, she offered us this job"

"They'll come for me, you know that right" Buffy didn't wait for a reply "We will destroy this.. whatever it is"

"Don't be a fool, we're bigger than you think,one uni student and a group of friends won't even touch the place, even if you are a Slayer"

Buffy laughed

"Have you ever seen an apocalypse, an accession? Have you had a god after your ass? Have you defeated said bad guys? No, you fight little demons, the ones that threaten individuals, not the world as we know it, so don't EVER underestimate me!"

Riley was shocked, shaken by her anger, shocked by her proclamation of her power, her strength, and she must have a lot, to defeat a god. H e had to know more. If he knew more he could report it back to Walsh and keep her from harming the girl, or worse, killing her.

"A god?"

"Yep, bad hair and criminal fashion sense but a god no less"

"What did she want?"

"Want? the same thing they all want, to end the world" Buffy grimaced as she thought about how Spike had said that to her once , when Angel was evil and was trying to bring forth Acathla.

" And you won?"

"Always do"

"Full of yourself aren't you?"

"No, I just know my capabilities and get the job done" she smiled "Plus I have the best team watching my back"

"And a vampire apparently" he smirked as he saw Buffy's face drop

She looked up at him and sneered "What do you know about him?"

"Hostile seventeen isn't it?"

"You have all the answers, you tell me" she snapped

He rubbed his neck, she was a trying bitch, his temper was fraying and he wasn't even meant to talk to her, but she was giving him info.

Buffy watched as he rubbed at his neck and she saw the bite mark, and it was fresh.

"I'm not the only one with a vampire problem though am I?"

Riley froze on the spot and turned quickly to face her "What do you mean, I got this out in the field"

Buffy sniggered, how could he be so dumb?

"I'm not stupid Riley, vampires don't leave their meals alive, unless they mean something to them and you have no idea how rare that is" she watched his face as he took in what she had said "I'm the Slayer, I know everything there is to know about vampires and most demons. Is she your girlfriend" she looked at his confusion " It is a she isn't it? I mean not that it has to be, cos vampires pretty much into all sorts "

His face was priceless, was she saying he look gay? That bitch! "I am not gay!" he snarled at her

"Touch a nerve did I? So, who is she then? Someone you can take back to Mummy and live happily ever after on the farm?" she couldn't help the snigger, god Spike would be so proud of me righ now.

"She told me about you, said you and Spike tried helping her"

"Oh My God!!! Harmony?" Buffy clutched at her stomach and laughed, tears the works she laughed so much "I can see you now... match made in heaven, well hell really " another bout of uncontrollable laughter, made even worse as he stormed out of her room.

She was alone. He'd gone and left her unguarded. Buffy tested the bonds that kept her tied to the bed. They gave a little.

Spike had sped out of the hick town, the throttle on the bike round as far as it would go. California wasn't too far from him now and he could see the glow of the city on his horizon. He'd be with her again soon.

Buffy weakened the bonds sufficiently, one more hard tug and she would be free.

Riley came back in and glared at her as he sat down.

They both sighed and ignored each other.

Giles sat , drink of whiskey in hand , listening as the Scoobies argued over who should go into the Initiative and rescue Buffy.

His head throbbed and he thanked god that he hadn't actually had children of his own if this is what it was like.

His mood wasn't made any better by the call he had just taken

It had been Spike.

He was coming back to get her.

Bollocks

He rang Joyce to inform her and she was actually pleased, that damn woman was happy about it, seemed to like him and agree with the whatever it was that Buffy and Spike had! "Bloody idiot woman!"

The bike stopped at the curb , his boots hit the pavement and he stomped out his fag. "Home sweet Home" he smirked "Had to say it, kind of tradition " he sighed "Righ' what's a guy got to do for fun round 'ere? Oh yeah save the bloody Slayer" he spoke to himself and laughed.

He gave a quick scan of the area around him and ran of into the shadows.

Buffy was trying to ignore the asshole in the corner so that she could sleep. He tutted, huffed sighed and sniffed, her nerves were so on edge she was about to snap his neck, human or not.

A fluttering in her stomach pulled Buffy from her thoughts.

A tingle and the tell tale buzzing that thrummed through her veins

He was back

He was there

Buffy strained against the bonds and they gave way. She glanced at Riley and he wasn't taking any notice of her. Spike was close by and she could feel the Slayer in her grow angrier.

Before he knew what had hit him, Buffy had him pinned against the wall, one hand over his mouth

"Here's lesson one in what a Slayer is"

His eyes widened , fear oozed from him, the Slayer revelled in it. All she needed now was her mate and to get the hell out of here.Buffy took his weapons and kept the gun, the rest she stamped on and demolished them.

"Your coming with me" Buffy held him in a grip that would easily break a normal guys arm, one hand wrapped round his throat "You make one sound and the grip cuts off your oxygen supply, got it?"

He nodded and walked forwards and out into the halls.

Her Slayer sense told her that Spike was down the hall to the left, so she headed that way. She breathed a sigh of relief when they hadn't encountered any-one else, yet, in true fashion, she spoke to soon.

Walsh and three of her goons came out of an office and froze. The goons pulled weapons on her and Walsh simply smirked.

"I had expected this, soon or later, I thought sooner but never mind. You won't be leaving th compound Miss Summers, let Agent Finn go"

"How bout ... no"

"Stubbornness won't get you anywhere , we'll take you down"

"Not without endangering your boy here"

"They know what they are getting into before they sign up and know that death is a high risk"

"Like lambs to the slaughter?"

"Precisely, now let him go"

"If he's so expendable why would you be asking me and hesitating?" she looked beyond them , god he's back and here , she stood taller and more determined. Her hand tightened around his throat

"Please" Riley begged " Let her go"

Walsh saw the stalemate, her best and most favoured soldier for her escape.

Spike smiled and winked at her , he leant against the wall and looked at his nails.

How can he be so calm, for god sake, I could die right now and he's acting like he's enjoying it! he thought

Riley spotted him and his eyes grew wider and a goon saw the change in his gaze and that his focus was on something behind them.

Spike must have know, he stretched his arms in front of him, popped his neck and walked toward Walsh, casually.

"Hostile seventeen" Walsh said in an authoritative voice

"Bitch"

"You really are stupid, you can't harm humans, how do you think your going to be helping her to escape?" Walsh smiled , now we have the Slayer and the escapee back I can continue with my experiment, she thought

"True You done me in good an' proper, can't hurt a bleedin' fly " he turned and came face to face with her, the soldier to her right backed off, his weapon aimed at Spike though "That is , until I saw a mate down in Mexico " he grabbed Walsh and morphed , dragging her over so that he stood with Buffy " This interesting little op and a whole lot o' blood an' I'm back to chasing the other puppies again" he winked at Buffy again. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do later.

"You can't removed the chip without it firing and killing you, it's tamper proof" Walsh said proudly

Spike fished in his pocket and held the chip up between his thumb and finger "Oh this little trinket you mean?"

Walsh frowned "How?"

"Now if I told you tha' I'd have to kill you" he sniffed and licked her neck "Probably will anyways " he shrugged

Buffy was getting impatient, she didn't want this confrontation , she didn't want any-one to die, she just wanted to go home. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Way out, go!" she pushed Riley to walk in it's direction, Spike followed with Walsh, the soldiers backed off as they passed.

Once they were down the hall and the guards were out of sight , Buffy looked at him and smiled "Welcome home"

He glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled "Where we going with these luv?"

"Giles' I have an idea " she smiled deviously

"You wouldn't? " he raised one brow

"Let's just get out of here alive first , then we'll talk, oh and we gotta pick someone else up on the way"

Spike caught her train of thought and laughed "You are evil Summers any-one ever tell you that?"

Buffy stopped in front of the elevator, she held Riley in front of the retina scanner and the door opened , once inside he placed his hand on the palm scanner and Buffy eased of his throat so he could give the information that it needed.

The door opened into the lobby of the campus house . They walked through and out into the campus. Buffy and Spike rushed across the fields at the back and once they were clear they stopped.

"Car? Where is it?" she clutched her stomach and bent slightly, but keeping her hold on Riley

"About that yeah, I left it 'ere but parked up by the crypt, I came on my bike"

"Bike? Great!"

Spike checked the pockets of Walsh and Riley and found keys on Riley

"Righ' wanker where's your motor?"

Riley pointed to an area just beyond the campus house.They ran to the four by four and Spike drove, Buffy kept the two hostages under control.

Spike pulled up outside Harmony's and rushed in , grabbed her by the hair , dragged her out and dumped her in the back before putting his foot down and headed for Giles'.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Once they were back at Giles' apartment, they tied Walsh and Riley back to back and dumped on the floor unceremoniously. Harmony had been chained to the bathroom.

"Right now will someone tell me what the hell is going on!" Giles asked, he could see that Buffy had had enough for one night and she was tired, he knew that a cranky Slayer was a dangerous one.

Buff sighed and sat down on the couch. "Hostage.. hostage ..." she pointed at Walsh and Riley and then pointed to the bathroom "Hostage. We got the pointy stick thing , point at them, hello dimension hopping demon, goodbye pains in my asses, everyone's happy and I get to chill out at the Bronze and be a girl until the next problem"

"Very good , but the base is still there and full of demons , is it not? So I can't see how this has solved that problem"

Spike stood up, opened the front door and took out a small plastic disc. "Kaboom" he pressed the disc and waited .

Everyone stared at Spike and thought the vampire had lost his mind.

A low rumble could be heard in the distance and Buffy shot to where Spike was, looking out of the front door. A hellish glow could be seen in the distance . A large explosion shook the house and made everyone duck for cover , flames licked at the sky and the ground shook. Sirens could be heard from all over town and people started to fill the streets , looking over at the phenomenon.Spike laughed and started singing burn baby burn over and over.

Spike shut the door and looked as four pairs of eyes stared at him "What?"

Buffy raised her brows , arms folded and foot tapping at the floor "Kaboom?"

"Oh yeah that " he said like it was nothing

"That? That happened to be the Initiative blowing up , care to tell me how and why?"

"If you need me tell you how then your definitely staying true to your bloody hair colour and as for why, do you really have to soddin' well ask?" he raised his brow at her and waited for her answer.

How does he do that? Turn my questions back on me. " There could have been humans down there , you could have killed hundreds doing that!"

"I'm not that much of an idiot, do that an' get your stake firmly shoved up my ass, I don' think so luv, do you? I wen' in earlier an' told them there were bombs planted an' due to go off, got 'em out an' only left the bitch an' her wankers, oh an' Captain Cardboard course"

"And that's when you came in for me?"

"Yes pet" he walked over to her and stroked her arm with the back of his fingers and then sat down. "So, we got three people to get rid of Watcher, best go get the demon stick an' send 'em packin'"

Giles went upstairs and return a few minutes later with the staff , his face was one of concern and turmoil.

"If we send Riley and Harmony first, that would be the mating pair, that I understand , but why send Mrs Walsh?"

"They already have a human male, they need a female for him" Buffy looked at Spike "Actually they don't need or want her to be human"

Both men caught the meaning behind what she was saying. Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose and Spike squinted at her.She wasn't expecting him to turn her , was she? "I wouldn't expect you to do it Spike " she smiled at him.

"You know I'd do it for you, for everything she did to you pet"

Riley and Walsh watched as the three of them discussed the demons and what to do about her. Walsh had never shown any fear at all in all the time that Riley had worked along side her. He admired her for that. Her strength of character was to be her undoing though.

Buffy was feeling a little better after the strong coffee Giles had made her, and she thought she kinda owed Riley and Walsh a little Slayer time before they went on their ... ' vacation '. Riley saw her head in their direction and mumbled something that sounded obscene.. so not the way to charm Buffy into going easy. Walsh looked up and smirked, 'oh yeah, keep looking at me like that... '

"Now while I was in your 'care ' , I was paralysed, probed, prodded , electrocuted and lets not forget the nice scar I have courtesy of the hand in the stomach operation, that was a doozy by the way, and I'll never wear a two piece again. So, question is, what would amount as payback for that hmmm?"

Riley gulped . Walsh just sat there smirking. Was this woman for real? Buffy wished she could channel Faith right now. That girl had the right idea's when it came to torture.

Riley sat quiet ' How bad can it be? Have Harmony as a mate and live in a zoo in another dimension? Regular meals and comfort, better than being here and putting up with Walsh barking orders at me constantly, as much as I admire her '.

Walsh looked bored. 'Wish they would just get on with it, send me through this damn portal or whatever, Torture me, maim me , kill me, I don't care , just get on with it! You lot really are a bunch of feeble minded idiots and your testing my patience! I really should have taken my hormone replacement tablet this morning, I wonder if they do that sort of thing in this new dimension?'

Spike could see a problem with the set up, if Riley was to be mates with Harmony, then Walsh was to be the other blokes bit, Spike shuddered at that , poor bloke he won't know what he let himself in for, oh well, evil an' all that, who cares, but the fact remained that the bird wasn't exactly young. If I woke up next to that every morning I'd rather pour holy water on my manly bits than wake it up'

He whispered the fact to Giles, who laughed and then coughed once the focus was on him , Buffy frowned but carried on intimidating the pair of hostages. Giles dusted off a volume of witchcraft and flipped threw a few pages before shouting "Eureka" drawing attention back to him. Spike nodded his agreement and Giles set about doing the spell. It would deal with her being all human and also about her age problem. Giles said that the demon was a relatively peaceful one but it's eating habits made it unsociable, when he asked why , Giles told him, Spike looked like he would spontaneously combust from laughing.

Buffy was curious and wanted to know what they were laughing at, both men were still in the midst of their laughter fits so Giles just turned the book to her and pointed.

She read the passage about it's origins... blah blah blah , usual crap, she looked up and he motioned for her to keep reading , so, reproductively same as human, eww but okay... feeding habits... oh my god that is disgusting... you can't... snigger... your not... snigger ... nose dives straight into uncontrollable laughter...

All three of them were crying with laughter. Walsh looked at Riley " So these are the people that avert apocalypses and maintain a balance between good and evil? Well I must say I'm not impressed. I can't see what you saw in the girl and why you associated with them, their all morons"

"Will you need Willow for this?" she stifled her laughter

"No, no I shall be fine doing this myself " Giles snorted as his amusement got the better of him for a second

Spike sat rubbing his sides , trying to get rid of a stitch.

Buffy , still trying to stop laughing , walked back to Walsh and Riley.

"Now then... we have discovered a flaw in our plan and we've agreed on a suitable remedy. You see the zoo already have a human male that you" she jabbed Walsh , hard "Are meant to mate with. But, your a) old and b) human, they demons in the other dimension need mystical offspring so, we have to turn you into a demon of some sort. Kind of fitting really, we turn you, the head of the Initiative , into the one thing you hate, but that's not all , are you familiar with the demon clan of Gahshalacks?"

Walsh's face burned with hatred , humiliation , shock and fear.

"Obviously you are, so you know what you are going to be in..." Buffy looked over at Spike and Giles, Spike mouthed ten at her " Ten minutes. I have to say , I didn't think I could think of anything more fitting. I'm certainly over the whole tortured thing now I know you have to live out eternity being a demon that feeds off of demon and human excrement. Oh and I suggest you brush and floss regularly, your breaths gonna be a killer"

Even Riley was almost wetting his pants with laughter much to Walsh's disgust at them all. How could they degrade her by doing this? 'Shit.'. she grimaced as she said that then ...' Balls , that's better .. balls I have five minutes left as a human.'

A bright light glowed from a crystal that Giles had placed in Walsh's mouth and she screamed. The crystal sucked out her soul and replaced it with the demon. Her features contorted to that of the demon, bone and muscle shifted too. Her skin tone turned a hue of blue and her hair grew long. Her teeth became elongated and her tongue lengthened. Riley jumped and begged to be chained anywhere but to her.

Spike refused saying that he'd have to get used to demon types from now on. Giles got Harmony from the bathroom and put her with Walsh and Riley. He held the staff up and it worked it's magic. The portal opened to the other world and two of the dimension hoppers came through.

Spike explained the situation and apologised for the attack. He showed the demons their captives and they nodded their approval. They grabbed the hostages and walked through the portal, taking the staff with them.

Giles, Buffy and Spike breathed a huge sigh of relief. It was over, the Initiative was finished for good, they hoped, and the people responsible for Buffy's torture , were gone.

"Spike?"

"Yeah ?"

"You didn't free any of the demons before you blew up the Initiatives base did you?"

"No, wha' you take me for Slayer?"

The look she gave him said it all and he just smirked.

Giles yawned "I don't mean to be rude you two but I feel that it is time for me to retire." He bid them goodnight and went upstairs.

It was almost dawn and Spike looked out of the window.

"Slayer , if I'm gonna go back to my crypt tonight , I best go now, want me to walk you back to your Mums?"

"Okay "

The walk back to Revello Drive was a silent and very tense one. As Buffy stood on the front porch, Spike stood on the bottom step kicking at the railing. Buffy saw the smoke rising off him and pulled him inside, her Mum wouldn't mind , it was Spike.

"I'm tired as well , I have to process everything and we'll talk in the morning once Mums at work. " she turned to go up the stairs and stopped "Spike, I want to say thank you though, for coming back and for helping me escape. It meant a lot " Buffy ran up the stairs and shut her bedroom door.

Spike felt the tears again and tried to hold them back. He had ruined everything by having the stupid bloody chip removed .He would stay tonight and then hear what she had to say when they woke up. If she decided she couldn't be around him or trust him then he would leave, His demon may pine for her but he'd survive, that's what he did.

Buffy stood against her bedroom door. Her thoughts ran through her mind all at once. She ached all over. She reeled from the fact that Spike had had his chip removed. How did that affect their relationship? Was it a relationship? Did he love her the way she loved him? The demon had bonded with her and wanted her as a mate , but did the human part of Spike, did William? Was Spike someone she could even like now? So far he had been exactly the same, but by sunset, would he be after his third Slayer again?

Buffy collapsed on her bed and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Spike curled up on the couch hugging a cushion that had her scent on it. The chip laid on the table , next to his smokes and his zippo . The holdall laid at his feet, ready to go should she turn her back on him.He fell asleep still clutching the cushion.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Joyce left for work early that morning, a shipment of African artefacts had come in and they needed to be catalogued, so Joyce had volunteered. She had seen Spike on the couch again, hugging Buffys favourite cushion, she smiled and thought how adorable this vampire was and how he was actually good for Buffy , not like that other vampire, patronising bastard that he was.

Spike heard Joyce leave , even though it wasn't that long ago that he fallen asleep . He would miss her , she was a good person and worked hard and somehow accepted her daughters calling without too much of a problem.He drifted back off to sleep and started to dream.

Buffy was dreaming. She rarely dreamt now, part of the Slayer conditioning or some twaddle Giles had spouted when she hadn't been listening. Her childhood and adolescent dreams had virtually stopped making it easier to spot and remember the Slayer dreams. This dream seemed to be a mix of both.

_Spike was sat in a shop, reading through a pile of books, his hair was no longer bleached and clung around his head in loose curls. His glasses sat on the end of his nose and his clothing looked similar to his Randy Giles persona after Willows tabula rasa spell. He looked up and stood , bowing to her as she walked past him. She was in a white dress and bathed in sunlight even though she was inside and nowhere near a window. Spike reached for her hand , he pulled his hand back and growled as if he had been burnt , his visage changed to that of the vampire. Not just his game face but his bleached mop and the duster were back, Buffy paused as he held out his hand palm up. Nestled in his palm was his chip, it fizzled and little electrical sparks flittered across it . Spike fell to his knee's and looked up at her. His face softened back to human and he started to cry, he crushed the chip and told her ' it would have killed me, like white fire from inside out'. _

_Buffy longed to reach down and soothe away his tears but she felt like her feet were made of iron and were too heavy to lift. He pointed over to Giles who held up a union jack flag and waved it proudly and sung the British national anthem. Anya held up a small urn and whispered ' you only have to ask once'. _

Buffy woke up and frowned . She glanced at her alarm clock and sighed . She stumbled out of bed , rubbed at her eyes and then stretched. Buffy showered and then got dressed and sighed, it was time to face Spike.

Spike woke up and heard Buffy go into the bathroom. He rubbed his hands through his hair and went into the kitchen. Joyce had been to the butchers and had stocked up on blood for him.' Typical Joyce, always thinking ahead and goin' out of her way'. He pulled out a bag of blood and heated it through the microwave.He thought the dream he had was crazy, he shrugged and sipped at the warm blood.

Buffy came down and went straight to the fridge and pulled out an orange. She offered Spike a smile and then went into the lounge and sat on the couch, her feet on the coffee table. Spike stood just inside the lounge , leaning against the wall, mug still in hand. She looked deep in thought, hopefully it was a good sign.

"Come and sit down Spike" she said as she patted the spot next to her on the couch "I don't know where to start so bare with me, I'm crap as this talking thing"

"Had noticed " he sat beside her and waited.

"Weird things happen here cos of the hell mouth" she started , he sniggered as she pointed out the obvious ."I came here and had known I was the Slayer for a few weeks, I was so clumsy it was a wonder I hadn't died within a day.My first day at Sunnydale high couldn't have been worse, but that was just the beginning, I won't bore you too much" she rolled her eyes as he muttered thank god, but he smiled to reassure her he was joking." I met Angel and he had the whole mysterious thing going for him, he'd give me cryptic messages and the disappear. I died at the hands of the Master, but Xander saved my life. After the Master it was Angel that nearly killed me, it was you that saved me, then it was the Mayor , one apocalypse I didn't die or well almost,then it was that god and I nearly died , Giles saved me. See the pattern? I need people around me, they save me , that is the one thing I have though. No other Slayer had that and they all died early. What I'm tryng to say is... I need my friends and my Mum... I need you."She watch his reaction and for once couldn't tell, there was no emotion there. Buffy continued "I don't just need you to protect me as a member of the gang, or as a friend , Spike .. oh god this is hard. What I'm trying to say is that I have feelings for you, I have for a while now. "

Spike sat quietly contemplating what she had said. "Those feelings, they like you got for the whelp or they the warm and fuzzy type , cos I have to tell you Slayer , I can take being a mate , I can take just being there to help , it'll hurt not sayin' it won't but I'll know my place. I won't be able to take it if you say yes, if you make me fall for you hard, harder than I have already and then you decide I'm not good enough"

Buffy thought about what he had said, and she turned towards him, their knee's touched and she looked down into her lap.

" I know that I love you and it scares me, it scares me because I have never felt like this before.I loved Angel , but it wasn't completely. I was sixteen and naive, now I'm an adult and I understand what love is . Infatuation is what I felt for Angel , with you it's with everything, me , the person and me , the Slayer feel it. I'm scared I'll hurt you, that's what I do, I hurt people and they leave me and I don't want you to go again"

Her tears ran freely, soaking her lap.

"Buffy, pet , listen to me, M'not leaving you, ever and tha's a long time for me" he winked and wiped her tears with his thumb " I think you know how I feel, even my soddin demon loves you, craves you, an that wasn't something that happened with Dru.I feel more like a man when I'm with you.You got me Summers, all of me, wrapped round your bloody cute little finger an' I don't mind, stupid soft git tha' I am. " He paused and got up, turning his back on her and picked up the chip. "We got somethin' else to talk about before we go into whatever future we have luv, my chip, I had it removed"

"I know, Initiative and again on the table this morning , I guess I just need to know if you intend to start killing to feed ? Will you be a danger to anyone?"

"No, I swear it Buffy, I won' . The demon accepts that , it's like it knows that it would piss you off and it wouldn't do that to it's mate"

Buffy smiled then frowned "You said that before and I kind of get it, about the being it's mate, I know a little about vamp stuff, but I want you to tell me. They say that if a vamp bites you then you get put under their thrall or something but it was a while ago, will you be doing the whole bitey thing?"

"First of all, anything the Watchers have is bollocks luv, very few vamps use thrall these days, Dru does but hello" he used his hand to mime out crazy and rolled his eyes " The Master taugh' her tha' bloody trick." Spike sighed and turned to look at her "I wouldn't mark you or take you as my mate unless you really want me to.Buffy there are changes that take place when you take a human as a mate and I don' rightly know how tha' would effect a Slayer"

"Changes? What kind of changes? "

"They don' get turned if tha's what you think pet, but they do have a longer life expectancy, and they grow stronger, some have been known to have the eye colour in times of anger or stress, but no fangs or bumpies, as you call 'em"

"Will your demon be happy with that though?"

"Buffy, it would want to do a mating claim, I won' lie but for now, it will accept it so long as your with me pet" Spike knelt before her and took her hands in his, looking into her eyes he continued " I may be a vampire , a demon in a human body, I don' have a soul like the poof, but Buffy if you let me, I'll show you I can be a good man, I'll prove it to you every day, for as long as I live"

Buffy's tears fell again "Spike... one thing I have learnt is that a soul doesn't mean that a person is good and that they never get to know the taste of true evil, far from it, in fact I think it makes them easier to corrupt.I trust you ."

Spike felt his eyes brim with tears and they sat there with their foreheads together , letting their tears flow for a while

" I want to do this right Buffy, so, hows 'bout tonight we go out , no patrol, jus' you 'n' me"

"I'd like that"

"Great.Now what 'bout your Mum and Giles 'n' the rest of your lot? You gonna tell 'em?"

"Tomorrow, I want today to be just us, is that okay?"

"Perfect luv"

Reluctantly Spike got up and walked to where his holdall was and lifted it to his shoulder

"Are you going, and um , daylight"

"I got a few things to sort pet, I can use the sewers to get to the car . I'll be back soon, promise"

Buffy stood up and looked worried .Seeing the look on her face he frowned

"You trust me don' you luv?"

"Course, you shouldn't need to ask, why did you ask?"

"Your face, you had a look that said you didn' trust me"

"I do, I'm just worried " she looked at the holdall and then back to him

"This is wha' I'm going to sort pet, I'll be gone as long as it takes to get the bank to coun' this little lot up and put it in my account"

"Oh" then another frown

"Look I'll be straigh' with you, I flogged the other jewels when I wen' after that poxy gem of amara trinket and got rich doin' it. I bought a place in Mexico, an' tha's where I was an' had the chipectomy. I kept this hidden there an' bought it back with me . We'll never wan' for nothin' now pet, an no more bloody crypt for me.An you can quit thinkin' bout takin' a job at tha' soddin fast food place"

"I cant accept that, it's not right, and, why have you been taking charity off everyone if your loaded?"

"Cos I had it hidden in Mexico an' not accessible , so I was skint , kind of"

"I won' have no bird of mine servin' crap to the likes of Xander n demons , s'not right pet"

"Is this a Victorian guy thing or Master vampire thing?" she raised a brow and smiled

"Bit of both k" then he smiled with lust in his eyes "Only bloke you service now'll be me"

" Not so Victorian now huh?"

He shook his head "Slayer?"

"What?"

"Your adorable ... " he dropped the hold all , stalked forward , and grabbed her , kissed her hard, all the want, need and lust poured into one kiss. He lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his hips.neither of them wanted to let go. Buffy pulled back breathing hard, she opened her eyes , looking deep into his crystal blue eyes she said the one thing he longed to hear

"I love you Spike"

"Love you too pet, so much"

He put her back on her feet and picked up his hold all "Best get this done , see ya soon " he kissed her gently on the cheek and left.

Buffy sat on the couch , missing him already. She smiled

After a shower and something to eat, she was bored,so and waiting for Spike to return kinda made her feel dependant , which she wasn't.

Buffy thought about the reactions she would get to her news. Willow would be the first to know, she picked the phone up, got comfy on the couch and dialled

"Will? Hey!"

"Buffy... how are you?"

"I'm good , really good, hows things with you?"

"So so, did you get them to go through the portal last night?"

"Yeah it was soooo funny, Giles and Spike turned Walsh into this demon, can't remember the name, you know how I am, anyway , it eats human and demon excrement,,, ewwwww"

"Ergh that's gross, I bet it was funny though, that was one intense night"

"Tell me about, been an intense week, month even" Buffy sighed "So over now I hope"

"You doing anything tonight? Xander Anya me and Tara were thinking of Bronzing it, unno, beat the bad guys and celebrate like we used to, possibly a pizza and sugar overload afterwards"

"Gonna bail on that, Spikes taking me out" 'Way to casually drop it in there'

"Ooo so you and Spike ..."

"Yeah , we ah kinda ... oh hell, we started and stopped before he went away but now he's back for good and he's so sweet, I know another vampire , but he's so different"

"He's not chipped though Buffy , what if he goes all Big Bad again, and wants his third Slayer?"

"He's got her , just not to eat, there's no eating of Buffy ... oh my god did I just say that?" she blushed

"Right , um... well... if we guys get back in time you could always join us at the Bronze, and Buff, I'm glad your okay and that your happy"

"Thanks Willow , love you and I'll see you at the debriefing tomorrow, Giles' at eight o clock, Bye"

Buffy hung up, one down two to go , tomorrow at the debriefing though, right now she had to start getting ready for her night out.

She ran up the stairs to hunt down something to wear.

Her entire wardrobe was on the floor... her bed .. hanging from her curtain rails and over her chair. Still nothing leapt out at her and begged to be worn. ' Face it Buffy, you have clothes for uni, clothes for slaying and comfy house bound clothes. Nothing here says date me I'm hot!'

Which is why Spike was shopping. God how he hated malls. Mums with screaming babies, toddlers running around tripping you over and mouthy teens giving you attitude just cos you look different. Spike rolled his eyes as some 'punks' were giving him shit, saying he was too old to pull it off and laughing , Spike thought about morphing just to shut them the hell up but then he thought of Buffy and he ignored the annoying pricks. He strolled into the exclusive boutique and thumbed over several of the dresses, none of which seemed perfect for his girl. He had a few decades of experience, Dru would love it if he came home with something pretty for her , more so ifit had something pretty still wearing it. The deep purple caught his eye, the shop hand came over and held the dress out for closer inspection. The bodice was corseted in gathered silk and the waist had a wide sash of emerald green silk, the skirt flowed and pleated naturally, the shoulder straps came from the waist and then hung loose from the back, which was completely backless, the dip would come just above her ass. Spike visualised her in and felt the tightening in his jeans, yep this was the dress.

He hurried out of there and went to get shoes and a little something special for his girl.

In a desperate attempt to find something Buffy was now searching her Mums wardrobe. Unless she wanted to look like Martha Stewart ,she quit.

To make matters worse she had no idea where he was taking her.

"Buffy, I'm home , are you here honey?"

Joyce walked into the kitchen and saw the devastation , one of these days she would teach Buffy what a dishwasher was. She put her bag down and began picking things up and putting them in the sink. Buffy had yet to surface and she called her again, this time with a little more urgency.

"Buffy!"

"Coming Mum, did you have a good day?" she called as she ran down the stairs in just a bathrobe

"Wasn't my best , and then I came home to see that hurricane Buffy had tried to cook again"

"What's up, apart from the destruction of the kitchen, which I totally plan to clean up"

"The exhibit was going okay, I didn't think that African art and relics would be so popular, but our main piece was stolen last night. The police are doing all they can, but a piece like that can be smuggled out of the country easily" she sighed "I doubt we'll see it again, and the mask was priceless too"

"Sorry about that Mum, your boss won't be taking it out on you will she?"

"No, I think that you have scared her into keeping me on, I just have to mention the time she became a zombie through mystical means and nearly ate me and how lucky I was that you came and saved me, you know she's turned vegetarian now don't you?"

"Colour me stunned"

Spike heard the two of them talking in the kitchen and so, did the stealth thing and ran upstairs, placed the three boxes on Buffy's bed and then left to go to his crypt. He had to get tonight right and so, he left and would pick his girl up as planned.He just hoped she would like her gifts.

Buffy was loading the dishwasher and felt the tingle. She walked around the house and couldn't sense him any more, she shrugged and went back to her chore, as much as she hated to. Joyce was sat at the island drinking the tea that Buffy had made her to help calm her down.

"So this mask , what exactly did it look like?"

"Wood, with the eyes carved into it, a ruby imbeded in the forehead area and that's about it, not pretty but it was almost , it's silly but it seemed to draw you to it" Joyce shook her head and smiled. " The ruby was really beautiful though"

Buffy's senses went off as soon as Joyce mentioned that it seemed to draw you in, mystical forces at work, kinda think so she thought. After tonight's date , she would go looking for it with Spike, just in case, after the last mask her Mum had bought home, Buffy wasn't taking any chances.

The kitchen was tidied and Buffy looked at the time and shrieked.

"Buffy, what are you doing tonight, patrolling ?"

"Date night with Spike"

"Awww he is sweet on you isn't he, I like him, I know , he's a vampire and that wasn't what I wanted for you, especially after the Angel disaster , but he;s different, and even when you were both fighting, he never once threatened me, in fact I'd have him over for hot chocolate, he'd keep me company until you got home from patrolling"

"Oh my god Mum! Are you crazy! I know things are okay now, he's not about to try chowing down on me any time soon but gah... could you have invited an even more dangerous vampire in! You don't invite any more in do you, your not running a late night book club for the undead , are you?"

Joyce laughed "No , I can assure you the only vampires I have invited in are Spike and Angel"

"Keep it that way" Buffy huffed "Going to get ready now, I have no idea what to wear, my clothes all suck, although to a vampire I guess that would be good"

"I'm sure you have something, what time are you leaving?"

"He's picking me up at eight , so I best hurry" Buffy bounced out of the kitchen.

She didn't spot the boxes neatly piled on her bed at first, she stepped out of the robe and dug the dress out from the pile on the floor nearest the bed and then stopped.

Buffy picked up the note and read it, smiling broadly, she picked up the largest box and opened it.

The dress was beautiful, the silk slipped through her fingers , she held it up to herself and looked in the mirror, it took her breath away. She opened the show box and tears threatened to spill, If it was possible he had picked the perfect match for the dress.

She was falling in love with him a little more by now, if it was possible.

The last box made her pause.

She ran her fingers over the soft velvet and picked it up.

She opened the box and gasped. The most beautiful emerald necklace and earrings sat cushioned in purple velvet.

Buffy was in awe.

"Mum!" she yelled

Joyce ran upstairs and paused at the door to Buffy's room

"What is it Buffy?"

"Look what that stupid vamps gone and done for me" she gestured to the dress, shoes and lastly, held the jewelry out to her

"Buffy these are gorgeous, he certainly has good taste , they must have cost a fortune"

"You think! I can't accept these , it's too much"

"I know Spike sweety and I think you would hurt his feelings if you didn't" she stroked Buffys hair "Come on, lets get you looking amazing"

Joyce helped to get Buffy ready and within an hour Buffy was pacing the lounge waiting for her 'date' to arrive.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

He pulled up outside the house and blew at his hair, a gust of wind had blow the soft curls onto his forehead and it tickled . He knew he should have just gelled it back as he normally did , but this was about being a couple on a date and not Spike the vampire and Buffy the Slayer. So, he did the poncy thing and bought out his inner 'William' .

Buffy was pacing the room waiting for Spike to turn up, not wanting to sit down so that the silk wouldn't crease was a good idea, in theory. One that Joyce was now regretting as she watched Buffy go from the hallway to the lounge window for the hundredth time.

"Buffy, he'll be here soon and Spike won't be late, he knows I still have that 'damn axe' as he calls it."

"I know, I guess I'm just a little nervous"

"You don't say " Joyce mumbled under her breath

"I heard that! Do I look okay Mum?"

The dress fitted like a glove and Joyce had to admit that her daughter looked like a woman now, she was no longer a cumbersome teen. The jewels shone in the low lighting and drew attention to her neck, such a typical vampire thing to do, Joyce noted .

"Buffy, you look beautiful , Spike is 'going to lose it' as you say, now stop fussing"

The car door slammed and Buffy felt her heart rate soar.

He stood on the porch and knocked, he could hear her heart beating wildly and he smirked, 'good I'm not the only one that's this bloody nervous' he thought, as Joyce opened the door.

She stood aside so that he could enter.

He had bought the dress , but he never imagined she would look so breathtaking in it, he smiled and handed a small bouquet to Joyce and then gave the corsage of purple orchids to Buffy.

The air crackled with sexual tension and Joyce made her excuse of putting the flowers into water, thanking Spike for them before she left.

"You look amazing, never thought the dress would look so... "

"You look good yourself" Buffy interrupted

She had never seen him like this and it threw her through a loop, he was hot, damn hot! And his hair was so gorgeous like that.

"Shall we go, the night has been planned out and if we want to make the first bit then we gotta go now" he took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly

"K" Her throat had tightened , the feeling of his lips on her hand causing her body to react to him, she had never felt anything like it.

"We're leaving now Mum" Buffy called out, Joyce came to wave them off, once they had pulled away she sighed and went back to the couch, an exciting night of watching made for tv movies and a bowl of popcorn ,waited for her.

The restaurant was amazing, nice decor, nice tablecloths, nice ... everything.. but the menu was in French. ' Drat '. Buffy stared at it for an age , peering over it every now and again to see if Spike had made his choice.' If he orders then I could politely go for whatever he was having... but he's a vampire, he'd probably order raw steak with a side of blood, okay Buffy get it together , so not helping the appetite thinking like that.She spotted a word she did recognise, boeuf , that's beef right? Can't go wrong with that I'll have that.' Looking over the menu again, she saw that he had put his menu down and was now smiling at her.

"What?"

"Your even more adorable when your thinking and concentratin' on something, so, what had you so engrossed then pet?"

He knew but he wanted to make her squirm, just a little, and in a good way.

Buffy leant forward, giving him a nice view of her cleavage, and whispered "It's all in French"

Spike sniggered "Well yeah luv, it is a French restaurant, they tend to speak French there and write it too"

"Funny" she sighed "I don't "

"What would you like ? I'll tell you what it is and you can say whether you like it or not"

"The beef one"

"Right, I'm having that too, so, it's beef cooked in red wine and shallots, they're little onions , so still fancy it luv?"

"Sounds yum, yeah"

Spike shook his head and signalled the waiter.

The alter was carefully laid out. The candles were lit and the sacrifice was laid out ready. The chanting eerily echoed around the old church. The mask hid the face of fiend that was about to commit the unholy offense.

The girl struggled to get out of the chains that held her to the alter, crying out to stop, there must be a mistake, her Mum and Dad would be worried, they would have called the police, pay the ransom, anything, if he would just let her go.The 'monk' ignored her and continued with his won chant, raising the ornate sacrificial knife above his head, he chanted "Vahentian, Vahentian , Vahentian" and a red lightening bolt came from the ruby and leapt up towards the knife. The knife plunged into the girl, silencing her .

"Is it done?"

"Yes master"

"And he will rise?"

"Yes"

"This kingdom will be ours"

"Vahentian" the monk nodded and bowed as he walked away.

The meal had been delicious, like heaven on a plate Buffy had said, as she leant back in her chair and rubbed her stomach.

"Full pet?"

"I think I could probably manage a bowl of those tasty looking profiteroles"

Spike smiled and the waiter cleared their plates away.The waiter returned and nodded when Spike told him he wanted them to go. He winked at Buffy and did the tongue thing that she thought, should be given an x rating for what it did to her.

They drove out to a point along the beach , walking hand in hand and enjoying the warm night and each others company.Spike pulled her into his embrace and then kissed her.His tongue gently lapped her lips , she parted them and he increased the pressure, hungrily devouring her lips, his tongue dancing with hers, the groan that escaped her , encouraged him to be harder, more she wanted more.He broke away panting, her face was flushed and her lips looked bee stung .

"Come with me" he lead her along the beach and then stopped , he turned her to the left and hugged her from behind.

"Okay, we're here why, cos the beach is behind us, if it's to sightsee"

"What are you lookin' at right now?" he whispered into her ear before kissing her neck

"Um, an old house that needs a lot of care and possibly knocking down"

Spike held out the key, hoping that this wouldn't be one of her duh! moments

"Your joking?"

"Got it today pet, that's where I disappeared to, it's not as bad as you think insides nice, so, you wanna look?"

Buffy took the keys and stepped onto the decking, that creaked as a few boards gave under foot. Looking at Spike he nodded towards the door. Buffy put the keys in the lock and swung the door open. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her across the threshold. Buffy laughed and swatted at his chest playfully,

"Put me down, we'll go through the floorboards"

Spike obliged and flicked the lights on. He had been right. Inside the beach house was charming, Very kitch but it kind of suited them. She rushed through looking at each room, and with each room, she fell in love with the house and Spike just a little more. She ran into his arms and kissed him all over his face.

"You haven't seen the best bit yet" he said leading her out of a side door and into a large conservatory , again he flipped the switch and the huge chandelier lit up the room softly.

It was beautiful, a large roll top bath, big enough for the two of them , was in the centre of the room, the edge was alive with scented blooms that grew, and there were two ornate cast iron day beds, that served as couches, an open fire was built into the wall between the day beds. Rugs adorned the whitewashed wooden floor, finishing the room to perfection.

"Best thing is, it's got nechrotempered glass pet"

"Nechro- what?"

"Sun proof glass, the whole house has it, I can move around anywhere in the house 'n' not worry 'bout the sun"

Buffy was amazed, the house was perfect, too perfect.

"How comes and why?"

"The house belonged to another vamp couple an' why? Cos I reckon we should give it a go, jus' you 'n' me. Your only a twenty minute drive from Mum and uni"

Spike fished around in his suit pocket "Ah ha!" He held out another set of keys "This is all your pet, through there" he pointed towards the door just inside the kitchen.

Buffy frowned and took the keys, she turned and walked back into the kitchen and went into the room behind the door.

Spike stood against the door jamb .

"You got this for me? "

"Yeah, one condition though luv"

Buffy looked over her shoulder, her face alight with so many emotions "Name it?"

"Two actually but this car comes with just one of them, you take more bloody driving lessons"

"Done, what's the second condition?"

"That if you can stand livin' 'ere with me for six months, you'll marry me"

"Vampires can't get married "

"Is tha' so?" he smirked as he walked towards her

"Ya huh, something to do with it being sacred and holy"

"Righ', so tha's a no then?"

"No, it's a .. yes okay, in six months if I can still stand you , then yes I will "

"Oh thank god, I thought for a minute there you were gonna say no an' break my bloody heart" He laid his hand on his chest "An' I wouldn' get to give you this"

He picked up a small box and held it in his hands " This I got for you to show you tha' I'm serious Buffy, no-one has ever meant as much to me as you do, I thought I knew love before but you have shown me what real love is and nothing compares, you took this monster an' made him a man Buffy"

She was in tears , her heart felt as if it would explode in her chest. He took her hand and kissed it lightly before taking his ring out of the box and slipping it onto her finger. She watched through teared eyes and she smiled as he gazed up at her, their love out for them to both see. The ring matched the jewels he had bought for her to wear tonight, a beautiful flawless emerald, as green as her eyes.

Buffy felt truly worshipped and felt that she wasn't worthy, she didn't deserve him, he had shown her the man tonight and he had shaken her to the core.Buffy was overwhelmed.

"Come on pet, we got one more thing to do "

"More? Spike... "

"This is going to make your night and mine too "

Buffy thought it was for him to take her back to his crypt and thoroughly ravage her, she couldn't have been more wrong.

They pulled up outside the Bronze and he led her in, the club was packed but Spike spotted them straight away.

"You go join the gang 'n' I'll get the drinks an' champers luv"

Buffy made her way to the table, Xander, Willow , Tara and Anya sat on the couches at the back, what was even more surprising was her Mum and Giles being there, she hugged them all and tears spilt down her cheeks again.

"He told you guys didn't he?"

"Spike may have mentioned something to us" Giles stuttered

Joyce grinned and sipped her drink, as the rest of them began the tales of the day .She hugged Buffy and Spike and said that they would celebrate in the privacy of Revello . For now she was content to let tonight be about them.

Spike handed the drinks out and opened the champagne and filled and handed out the glasses of bubbly, while the women pawed over the ring.

Giles called Spike away from the group some time later. He considered himself the girls Father , he loved her as if he were , so.

"You upset her , hurt her, lay one finger or fang on the girl and I'll hunt you down and bloody kill you the nastiest way possible"

"Got that Watcher"

"I mean it, and one bite mark on her and I'll defang you so help me god"

"Right no fangs"

"And if you ever cheat on her I'll cut off your..."

"Hey lets not get personal 'ere mate!"

"I'm glad we understand each other Spike, I can't believe I'm about to say this but, welcome to the family" Giles walked away muttering something about therapy and how long it would take to get over this.

The night was full of humour, good music, dancing and bonding. Sadly it came to an end and they went their seperate ways. Giles came back with Joyce and they met up on the porch.

Spike hung back.

"Spike, aren't you coming in for hot chocolate? Buffy asked

"No , tonigh' was a date, a very productive one but, I'll do the old fashioned thing and say nigh' to you 'ere and I'll see you tomorrow pet"

He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Their passion grew and he growled as she pulled away.

"I wish you didn't have to go"

"So do I , but I'm an old fashioned git at heart an' well, I wanna do this righ' an not prove the rest right, so..."

He held her hands up to his mouth and kissed , first one, then the one that was adorned by his ring. He gathered her into him and whispered

"I love you Buffy"

"I love you too Spike"

He left her stood on the porch, her smile lit up her face and Joyce and Giles both felt a little envious.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Your awake, good, we need to talk, have you seen this mornings papers?" Giles

"I haven't even seen my own reflection yet Giles, can I have a coffee before you bombard my brain with English accented rant, please" she smiled sweetly and sipped the bitter beverage.

She sat in the kitchen at the island and played with her ring. Six months... wow , she thought. Then she remembered hearing someone in the background talk... oh yeah Giles was ranting...

" ... and the young woman had scorch marks at the edge of the wound" he finished , looking at his Slayer and realising she hadn't heard a word of it.

"Buffy, ritual killing in the church on Maple and Third... scorch marks around the wound, have you been listening at all?"

"Sorry, go ahead, unless that was it?"

He huffed " Look go to the church and investigate, I know why not take Spike, I'm sure he'll enjoy the trip down memory lane"

"Hey! So not funny, I'll take him in case the bad guys are around, do you think they replaced the organ?"

They both sniggered , Joyce yawned and stretched as she walked in and she kissed Buffy on the cheek "So what's going on?"

"Ritual killing in a church, gotta go check it out tonight "

"Take Spike, I want to know that your safe sweetheart, will you take Willow and Xander?"

"Probably, Willow might be able to do some of her wicca goodness and see if there's any hocus pocus involved"

Buffy looked at the time and rushed upstairs calling a "sorry late" behind her . Within fifteen minutes she was showered , dressed and out the door.

"What exactly is she late for?" Giles asked, confusion still plaguing his face

"Driving lessons" Joyce said nonchalantly

"Dear god, who's bloody idea was that? As if I need to ask! Has Spike not got enough ways to put us all in danger or to torture us with, now he's letting her loose behind the wheel of a car , we're all doomed?"

" I echo that sentiment, but at least it won't be my car she's driving" Joyce took a bite out of her toast and smirked "He'll regret it when he has to pay the insurance"

"What are your plans today Joyce?"

"Well, I thought I would take a drive to the beach and snoop around my daughters new house, then go for lunch"

"Sounds perfect, I know just the place "

Buffy had gotten the car into reverse and was using her mirrors and doing the signalling bit, as she turned to check the front of the vehicle , she heard the thumps on the rear and the cussing that was coming from the huge guy that she was about to hit.

She shook her head at him and opened the window "Hey! You walked out behind me, don't thump my car unless you want me to dent your face so bad you need a panel beater to look remotely human again!"

Her instructor slid down in his seat so that he could no longer be seen. Hoping that the beefed up guy would just go and not start as it was a woman, he looked up.

The man was stood at Buffys window hurling insults and even more threats at her and Buffy wasn't taking any of it , she finally snapped and grabbed the guy through the window and punching him on the nose, letting him go as it connected , and sending him flying back a good ten feet before he landed on his ass.

Buffy then put her foot down and sped home. Pulling up outside her house, she calmly asked how she did, the instructor opened his door, closed it and then, on shaky legs told her to never come to his drivers school again and think herself lucky he wasn't asking for her licence to be suspended or worse.

She ran over to Spikes crypt to tell him the bad news, what did he expect though, big goon , he should think himself lucky Spike wasn't with me or he'd be lunch by now, she thought.

As she expected , Spike was sat watching passions, fag in his hand and mug of blood in the other.

"Here's my sweet girl, how's you pet? Would kiss you but I go' blood breath"

Buffy kissed him on the forehead and sat on the arm of his chair "I'm good, kinda, hows you?"

"Fag, blood and gorgeous Slayer on my arm, couldn' be better , How did the lesson go ?"

"About that... "

"What did you do? You didn't do the same as last time did you?"

"No, and it wasn't my fault last time, that demon jumped on the car, blocked my view so I went into the tree and squish him and the car, not guilty, and this guy walked out behind me and pummelled the instructors car, so I kinda yelled at him and then socked him on his nose and drove off"

"Did you write the good man's motor off?"

"No, it was in one piece , a non denty one piece" Buffy suddenly brain stormed "Why can't you teach me"

"That never ends well and wouldn't, firstly , you never listen to me, secondly your not using my baby, and thirdly , I like my head firmly attached, you would either dust me in an argument or decapitate me with the way you drive"

"Don't know why you bought me that car then cos st this rate I'll never get to drive it"

"Your pouting, stop it"

"Not pouting and no I don't wanna"

"You are and you know your doing it to get me to cave in but not gonna happen Slayer"

Spike stood up and kept his back to her so that he couldn't see her and the pouty lips.He sighed , he could feel her and her damn pouty bloody lips burning him through his back, he growled and despite his better judgement, gave in.

The monks gathered in the church and watched at the warlock, Vahentian , materialised in front off them. His eyes were like pools of oil, that shimmered with the dark magic contained within him. His face was haggard and seemed to be frozen in an evil sneer.His hair was jet black and hung in whisps around his head, in some places he had nothing but blistered scalp. His clothing hung in rags and the cloak that he wore was torn and caked in dirt and filth. He didn't look like something or someone that should be worshipped by the order of monks.

Buffy gathered her bag of weapons and ran downstairs. Joyce , Willow and Giles were sat together in the lounge , waiting for her to come down. Giles gave her the information that he and Willow had gathered on the ritual killing and asked that she go and investigate the church. Spike arrived and he looked over the sheets of data, then on seeing the church in question he sniggered .

"So, Slayer, you not planning on dropping a bloody big organ on my head this time?"

"Your not planning on reviving a skanky ho this time , so I guess not"

Spike picked up the bag of weapons and headed to the door and waited for Buffy. Willow stood and walked to Buffy's side.

"If it was dark magic involved , I can protect us and if the spell that Giles taught me , works, then we'll know who and what did it, and where they are."

"Right, so, the church, is there a way in that isn't a front door?" she paused "Cos if they are using the place they might have soemone on guard duty or they might even be there still, I don't want to walk in all willy nilly and get ambushed"

"There is a way in from the back, I believe that Spike may have used that as his way in before" Giles looked at Spike and raised his brow.

"Yeah I did Watcher , it was overgrown an if no-ones used it since then I lay bets it'll be like that again.There is access down into the mausoleum under the church too, you can get up through that, not recommended though."

"Let's get gone then"

Giles watched as the three of them got into the car and pulled away.

Joyce stood behind him, she hated this, every night she waited, hoping her little girl would return to her safe, wondering if this would be the night some creature of the night would snatch her daughter from her.

She sighed and went into the kitchen, she really needed a drink.

The church looked empty, but they all knew that it didn't mean it was. Evil had a knack of hiding itself . Spike listened closely and switched to game face. Someone was in there and the darkness that surrounded him, spoke to his demon, whispered sweetly to it, but his demon wasn't listening. Willow felt it too, she felt like her blood was simmering with dark heat. Buffy just felt like she wanted to go in there and kill something.

The back door of the church was in fact overgrown. Buffy cleared the vines from it and Spike yanked the door open.

The hallway that lead to the main hall was empty, Spike , in game face, went first. His demon was screaming at him for being so bloody stupid as to enter a holy place of worship and in the same time ,but it was to help and to protect Buffy, so his demon accepted it with a low growl.

Buffy and Willow held hands and followed Spike. When Spike held up his hand and then pointed his finger at something , they did as he gestured and stood still and silent.

Spike stalked the shadows in the church and watched as a monk sat on the floor in front of some tall man, who, Spike thought to himself, had seen better days. Knowing that this must be the Warlock, Spike made a hasty retreat back to Buffy and Willow.

"We have to get out of here now, Raithes in there and we got to move our arses before he hears us and we're not ready for him, go! Move it Red"

They ran from the church and literally flew into the seats in his Desoto, no sooner had they got in ,Spike floored the accelerator before the girls shut their doors. Once they were on the open road, Spike checked the rear view mirror and slowed down.

"How much of a bad ass does this Raithe look then? Do you think he's the one that did the ritual and why ? Does it give him his strength or something?"

"He's definitely the one that did it, well the monks did it to draw him 'ere. He will have to sacrifice a virgin every sabbath for the next month, then he'll be at full power, once he's got it though, nothing will stop him except the bloody witches all ganging up and working as one."Spike continued to watch for the Warlock as he drove back into Sunnydale .

Willow was already in contact with the covern and had informed them of the arrival. They had sent her the spell and had put in place the link that would be needed as most of the Witches lived the other side of the world. This would only be a problem if Raithe sent his monks, gremlins and critters after them all. Magic had come a long way since the last war with Raithe and there was protection spells that could help them . Their biggest weapons against him lay in Sunnydale , the Slayer and her Witch.

They arrived back at Giles' apartment and rushed in, the adrenaline still coursing through them all as they flopped into a seat each, leaving him stood, cup to his lips, staring at them all. Finally he looked and raised his brows and then sarcastically ...

"Oh yes please... do come in ... and could it be at all possible for you to leave my door on its hinges"

Spike looked up apologetically, Willow still gasping , apologised , Buffy looked at him , then at the door

"It is, stop being a drama queen, are all you Brits like it or is it just something you and Spike have perfected?"

"I'm no soddin' drama queen!" Spike protested

Again ,Giles was sarcastic "No, no , I think you'll find British people as a whole are quite good at sarcasm, it's something you bloody Americans aren't bigger and better at, yet"

Willow coughed

"Can we get on with telling you what we found out tonight now?"

"Please"

Spike sat next to Buffy and pulled her into his side "Raithes 'ere and has got cosied up in the church, his monks are there too. No sign of his pet's yet, bet they come with the next sacrifice"

"Which is next Sunday"

"Yep"

"We have five days to stop him then, we best get everyone in on this and work fast. Spike , I think it best that we all stay together, safety in numbers and all that" Giles paced while he spoke " If Raithe comes into town and talks to the local demons it won't be long before he knows where we all reside, it may be best to move into Angels mansion until this is over. "

Spike agreed and took Buffy back to her Mum, then took Willow back to collect a few things . They picked Joyce and Buffy up and they met with Giles , Tara, Xander and Anya , at the mansion.

" I really hate this idea, have I mentioned that yet Giles" Xander said as he went upstairs to settle himself and Anya into a room. "This room had better not have been used to feed in or .. no I don't want to even go there"

Anya shook her head and shut the door on the rest of the group as they all chose a room and went into them to get settled.

Spike and Buffy sat on the bed in their chosen room. Both of them had ghosts that haunted this house, and both didn't want to be there.

Giles hated the place, he had been taken by Dru and Angelus had tortured him here. If Spike hadn't of kept Angelus distracted purposefully then he surely would have died here. He really despised the place, and yet, it would be a sanctuary for them all now.

Joyce slumped on her bed , the place was dark and depressing, the thought of living there for the next five days seemed to make her shudder. She knew what Buffy had had to do here and she knew that both Spike and Buffy would be feeling the same way, if not worse than she was.

Xander and Anya were settled in bed and Xander was explaining to Anya the reason for everyone's restlessness and apprehension at staying there.

The morning was taking it's time to arrive and everyone was laying awake or pacing their rooms. Finally Buffy went downstairs alone. She sat in front of the huge fireplace. The same spot that Angel would sit and read. often to her, more so when he was alone. The place that had housed Acathla had deep gouges in the floor and scorch marks all around. The sword marks in the walls were still there like battle scars that her heart still carried. Not that she still had feelings for Angel, it's hard to love someone that used you to get himself up the cosmic ladder, in a hope to achieve the impossible for a vampire. His Humanity.

She had Spike now and knew what love was, unconditionally.

Spike watched as she thought, her face contorting , Spike always thought she was adorable and he loved the way she would play out her minds conversations through facial expressions.

"Penny for 'em pet?" he said as he curled up behind her and drew her onto his lap.

"Just seems surreal being here in this place again" she said as she looked around.

A dent in the plaster near the doors caught her eye and she sniggered . She pointed towards it "That's where I smashed your head up against the wall to stop you taking down Xander.

" I bet I still got the matching lump to that on my noggin"

One by one the group made their way downstairs, interrupting their time alone. not that they minded, they had more important things to work on this morning.

Joyce made everyone breakfast and they all hit the books.

Buffy and Spike pushed the furniture to the side of the main room while everyone sat at the dining table, ready for a sparing session . This was something Joyce had never witnessed in all the years she had known that Buffy was the Slayer. She was awestruck and couldn't tear her eyes away.

The fight looked brutal and deadly and yet neither fighter made heavy contact. Each fall had been caught by the other opponant , each kick and punch was deflected. They were evenly matched and they knew the others move before it landed.

Joyce could now grasp and understand the sheer power housed within her daughter, the Slayer, and her mate.

Giles made some notes on the warlock and cross referenced them with what the others had researched . They were making a promising start and this gave them all hope that they would defeat Raithe before he posed too much of a threat. The covern had been online and had spoken to Willow, they had gotten a link throughout the world and they had their army of witches.

Things were coming togther . Sunday Raithe was going to be entombed again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

It had only been a couple of days since the move to the mansion, but Joyce had somehow got it looking more like home. Everyone had started to feel more comfortable and old ghosts were laid to rest.There were more important this to worry about and that's what they all did, worry.Raithe had made his presence felt and most of the demons that lived ,or unlived , on the hellmouth were leaving.Buffy and Spike patrolled together but rarely found anything but fledgling vamps. They stopped by to see Clem and found him packing up his crypt in a rush to leave town.He stood hunched over his box of mewling kittens and had said the one thing that had stuck in Buffy's head, " Sorry guys, I know you'll do your best, but this new guy, he's bad news, worse than your god, I wanna stick around, but, I don't want to be kibbles and bits either, good luck man, uh, see ya ". And he left, waving furiously from his VW beetle , arms flapping in the breeze.  
Buffy saw the look of panic that shot across Spikes face, however brief it may have been and it agrivated her no end. Buffy Summers never lost a fight and somehow she always saved the world. They needed to deal with this guy and deal now, waiting til he had yet another victim was just stupid, what if Giles had it wrong? Buffy made a choice there and then to find this Raithe and get this over with, tonight.No more keeping him in a rock in the hellmouth, no more waiting, Raithe was going to die.

Spike could see the cogs going round in her head and knew it was bad, after what Clem had said, he knew that Buffy was now growing impatient and was thinking up something rash. He would have to keep a close eye on her, this girl had a tendency to rush in and fight without thought of her own safety, which may have worked in the past, Raithe was tough, tougher than her past foes and she would need all the help she could get. Spike was not about to lose his girl to some ugly mother or her own stupidity. He would talk to the gang later and let them know what he suspected and see if they can hurry up and get their parts done, He would do his part and keep Buffy alive.

Buffy saw a figure go into a mausoleum and ran over, stake raised and attacked , before Spike could reach her though, she came literally flying out through the stained glass window, landing on her ass, in front of Spike. He helped her up and checked her over, minor cuts and what he thought would be a nice bruise come tomorrow morning.  
Spike switched to game face and with a swirl of leather, stormed into the mausoleum.

"Nobody touches my woman!"

Buffy sat nursing her bruised ass a while longer before getting up and following her vampire back into the creepy building. The sound of fists on skin could be heard amongst the growls and roars of her lover.

It was Raithe.

The Warlock didn't physically touch her , he had thrown her using powers that emanated from his fingertips. Now he was pummelling Spike with fists . His powers are fluctuating, not stable, the thought came from nowhere and she had no idea how she knew that. Buffy jumped into the fight and kept her punches aimed at his head. Spike and Buffy finally had the Warlock up against the wall and barely conscious. Once Raithe slumped to the floor, Spike hurled the Warlock over his shoulder, looked back at Buffy and smiled.

"Don't you bloody do that to me again""It's not like I knew it was him " she half yelled back at him "It's not like he wore a sign saying 'evil warlock ask me how' is it"  
"Sometimes Summers your insufferable"  
"Cos your so easy to get on with" she raised her brows at him and smirked. "So, what we gonna do with him"  
"Take him back to the mansion and get Red and the covern to sort him out tonight I guess"  
"Sounds like a plan"  
"Then I plan on giving you a bloody stiff"  
"Can't wait " she interrupted and then walked ahead at speed , smiling .  
"Hey wait up Slayer.. this ponce is bloody heavy!"

Giles walked to the door and opened it as Spike walked through with Raithe over his shoulders, Buffy followed him in and shut the door. Spike immediately took the Warlock down into the basement and locked him up in heavy duty chains. Giles, Buffy and Willow came down the stairs and into the basement just as he locked the last chain.

"What the hell are you two doing, what were you thinking?" Giles yelled.  
Spike looked up "Wha's it look like Watcher, we caught the soddin bad guy an' now we thought tha' gettin' rid of him would be a good idea, Best get Red and the covern ready, don' think we can wait til the bloke wakes an' starts with the abracadabra's , do you?"

Giles huffed , rubbed his forehead and went in search of Willow, he took his cell phone and dialled the covern. Trust Buffy and Spike to rush in. He just hoped that it would turn out to alright. Trusting Buffy when he knew that Spike was always in the equation now, would be hard and this little stunt wasn't helping.

Willow must have heard the commotion and guessed what was happening downstairs as she was gathering the items needed when Giles knocked on at her door. She breezed passed him and went down to the basement immediately.The first spell she cast was an enchantment of the chains that bound Raithe, she strengthened them against magic and physical strength. She also drained any power that he had, so that there couldn't be any surprises. As she concluded her second spell, her eyes turned onyx black and she smelt the sulphuric ash that filled her . The magic she had ingested from Raithe would have to channelled back into the earth in a ritual later, but for now she could use his power against him, or that is what the covern had said. Everyone hoped they were right.

The covern were in contact with Giles and he joined everyone in the basement. The covern and Willow talked and synchronised their voices and chanted the binding spell that would trap Raithe in the rock and place it in the mouth of hell. Willow felt the surge of power in every cell, every atom of her being. Slowly , rock formed at his feet and gradually materialised up his legs and crept up his torso. His screams and plea's echoed around the room, Willow felt the power surging from her and encase the Warlock. The rock grew thicker and was encasing him from his chest down, making it hard for him to breathe. Every breath he took meant the rock strangled his ribcage, preventing him from screaming now.Rock formed up his neck and along his chin, his last words were of vengeance , finally the rock snapped around his head and thickened .

Willow chanted a different spell and the rock blinked out of existance and Willow collapsed. Giles took the phone and spoke to the covern leader . She assured him that Willow would be fine and that she wouldn't suffer any ill effects from the magic, dark or otherwise. "If only the Watchers Council was this easy to get rid of" Spike whispered "What should we do about them?" Buffy asked Giles "I have no idea as of yet. They haven't arrived in force yet, until then we shall have to wait until they show us their cards Buffy" he replied "Jus' bloody hope we got an ace up our sleeve then won't we Watcher" Spike raised a scarred brow at him.  
"Trust me Spike we do, we really do"  
"An' that would be"  
"You"  
"An how the hell did you work that one out?" Spike sounded a little pissed off, he was nobody's pawn.

"Can we get out of here now?" Buffy asked , a touch of exhaustion in her voice "I think we need to go over all the information we have regarding the Council" Giles walked up the stairs, not looking back at the rest of the faces that watched his back , sighing.

Spike watched Buffy slump into the couch and Willow threw herself next to her, Buffy put her legs up on Willows lap and yawned.

"Do we really have to do this now? The girls are knackered and M'not exactly full of beans myself, what are the wankers going to do overnight? "  
"You've made your point and I can see that the girls are tired. I guess that they should go and get some rest. They won't be any good if they are worn out. Take them home and please, Spike? Be careful!"

Spike nudged the girls back to consciousness and took then home. Once he had dropped Willow off, he pulled Buffy to him and nuzzled into her neck.

"We best get back. Mum will be worried 'bout you"  
"Yeah, wait til we tell her that the latest threat has been dealt with though, she'll be okay. I'm really beat, will you be going back to the house tonight or the crypt?" "Crypt, it's closer to you, now get that gorgeous arse up to that house and into bed, I'll come by the Magic Box tomorrow "

Buffy sighed , it was getting harder each day, to watch him walk away and to not have him by her side.

Four Months Later

Spike has had to run an errand for Giles

"Only two more weeks to go, you must be getting nervous"

Buffy scanned the Bronze for the vamp that she could sense . She smiled at Willow and nodded , Xander came back to the table with Anya , both were laughing.

"I am, just you know, I'm going to be marrying Spike, and the Council still haven't done anything yet. I can't help but be worried"  
"We know, I doubt they will do anything, and Giles and I did that spell , the second they do anything we'll know"

Buffy felt the tingle and watched as the vamp lead a girl out the back door of the Bronze.  
"Be right back guys, job to do" she nodded towards the vamp and ran off

"She really doesn't know yet?" Xander asked Willow shook her head "How do you tell someone that the man they're s'posed to marry in less than two weeks , has been captured by the Watchers Council and that her Watcher is the one that did it. "  
"But he only did it cos they were going to kill both of them" Xander looked into his lap and sighed "I mean it was him or Buffy, what do you think Spike would have said or done"  
"We all know he would have chosen to die and left Buffy alive , but don't you see, that proves how much he loves her and how much he's changed, can't Giles and the rest of the Council members see that?" Anya said agrily "Anya all they see is demon , they don't care, they never have. Angel was close to death and they knew that he had a soul and that he was working for the almighty powers, they didn't help Buffy then either and she put her life at risk to save him" "Are you saying that if Buffy found out that Giles had sent Spike off to a trap that the Council had set up , she would risk her life to save him?"

" Yes she would!" Buffy stood behind them, having staked the vamp and crept back , and over heard their confessions "So you guys knew and you didn't tell me?"

Tears ran down her face, betrayal and loss at the epicentre of her pain.  
Buffy ran out of the club and to confront Giles.

"Yet again we did that thing... we really need to stop doing that thing" Willow nervously babbled

Spike sat in the dark, damp chamber. Starved and beaten, he leaned against the wall and cried. His demon screamed for retribution and it's mate. The man inside cried for the girl and the life he would never share with her. He had let her down and been foolish enough to think that Giles trusted him and respected him enough to approve of his relationship with Buffy.

Buffy ran back to Revello Drive first, to pick up a few 'things'. She was going to find out where they had Spike, one way or another Giles was going to tell her.  
Once she had her surprises, she walked out, ignoring Joyce , and went straight to confront her Watcher.

Giles sat watching tv, drink in hand and lights off. 'How bloody cosy', Buffy thought as she peered through the window. Giles was unaware of the Slayers presence. Until that is, she kicked his large wooden door off it's hinges. The door flew inwards , causing a dust cloud to rise and billow out across the floor. Giles shot out of his chair and held up his cross bow, aiming it at the opening where his door had once been. Seeing Buffy stood there he dropped the crossbow onto the cabinet beside him.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Giles"  
"Buffy... I can explain"  
"Really? Explain how it is that you sent the one person I can truly trust , to his death," Buffy wiped the tears away and stepped into the apartment "I never expected this from you , how could you do that to me"  
"The Council gave me no choice, you have to believe me"  
"Why should I?" Buffy was crying uncontrollably, her anger overwhelmed her.

Buffy punched Giles, sending him off the couch and across the floor. He touched his mouth and looked at the blood. He was shocked that she would strike him, but then again it was less than he deserved for betraying her.

"It was send him to the Council and he die , or they would have taken both of you and killed you both"  
"And you didn't think to tell us, warn us so that we could have fought them. That's what you could have done, you did have a choice"  
"I couldn't sit back and watch you die for him"  
"Why not? Isn't that what couples do? Now your going to tell me where they are holding him "  
"It's too late , they've probably got all the information from him and he's probably..."

Buffy interrupted him

"No he's not " her tears fell in torrents down her cheeks "I'd know if he was dust, you have to tell me where he is so that I can go get him"  
"He's in the Council quarters in L.A"  
"Good, I can be there in two hours , your helping me. Get Willow, we're going now"

Buffy picked up his phone and threw it into his lap. Never before had he seen her so annoyed and determined . The hurt and betrayal that he had caused, was pushing her to make rash choices. Giles now wished that he had been honest with her , he had shamed himself and let his Slayer down. He just hoped she was right and Spike was still alive.

The group of Watchers that had captured Spike sat discussing their next move. The vampire had refused to give them the information they needed and regardless of the beatings they gave him, he stood strong. His sarcasm and obstinance was driving them mad. Never before had they seen a more stubborn creature. Even the treat of a damn good staking wouldn't shift his attitude and even though he was a vampire, he gained some respect from them because of it , not that they would admit it.

Spike sat in a ball against the door. He could hear the Watchers coming and groaned. Time for another round of torture and he rolled his eyes. When were they going to get the bloody message, he was not about to give them the one thing that was keeping him alive. His demon was calling out for it's mate. He knew that she would come for him. He gave a sigh and stood up. His shirt had been stripped from his body and the gashes and cuts had healed , his bruises had finally faded to a yellow green colour , the blood that they had provided had helped to heal him enough for the next interrogation. Spike closed his eyes and hoped that Buffy had heard his demon , he sniggered to himself, why should she? These were the blokes that gave her her orders and it had been Giles that handed him over. He couldn't believe that Buffy had anything to do with this. They only had two weeks left until their wedding day. So close and yet so far. It seemed to him that the Scoobies hadn't forgotten that he was a vampire, even if Buffy herself could.

The Watchers entered and stood at the edge of the room. The tallest, Hardy, took it upon himself to use the cattle prod to push Spike back onto his bunk. Smithe, who was short and well rounded, laughed as Spike grunted and shifted into game face, earning another stab from the cattle prod.

"See, stupid... told you these creatures are brainless, why else would he still change to the face of the demon? He knows what it gets him" Hardy said pointing down at Spike "I am not bloody stupid! You poke anyone with a cattle prod an' they will react with anger. Your the fucking idiots for thinking this shit will work on me"  
" Smithe? Chain him up. Got a new question for you? If I bore a hole in your chest and pour holy water in, would you still dust?"

Spike panicked and struggled against the chains "You would just love to find out wouldn't you? You call me a fucking evil monster , you surpass me you vindictive bastard"  
"But your not a human being so I think it kind of makes this okay in my book" Hardy said smiling , as he advanced on Spike.

Outside the head quarters , Angel stood, game face on and backed by Gunn and Wesley. He too, had heard the call from Spikes demon. Buffy and Giles stood the other side of them , Willow at the back. Nerves were taught and energy crackled in the air, it was time.

The door flew across the hall, Angel and Buffy charged in first . It was deserted . Were they expected ? Was this a trap to get her?

The torture session was interrupted by another thin Watcher, who had a look of despair , Hardy rolled his eyes and growled. "Well if it's just the Slayer, use the bloody tranq gun on her, how hard is it to work out?"

He stormed out telling Smithe to wait til he got back, after all, it was just one small girl, how hard can it be?

Spike laughed, deep , and from his gut "Oh you are so for it now"

Smithe slapped Spike across the face and told him to shut up. Spike just gave a gutteral growl , and vamped "I am gonna enjoy paying you back for that, last Watcher I drained pissed himself from fear , almost put me off" he smirked and licked his lips "Mind you, I did eat his Slayer first an' made the poncy bugger watch, they don't call you Watchers for fuck all now do they"

Smithe slowly backed out the room and looked for anyone else in the vacinity. He was alone "Fuck"

"No-one around to hear you scream? Shame, I always did like an audience, not gonna wait for them though, kinda feel a bit peckish"

Spike pulled at the chains, just knowing that Buffy was there and trying to get to him, gave him the boost he needed. The chains gave way and Spike roared, alerting the Watchers downstairs, Angel and Buffy that he was in deed , still alive.

The chain wrapped around Smithes neck and Spike gave it a yank, pulling Smithe towards him . The chains wrapped around his arms and pinned him down. Spike leapt onto Smithe, grinning and baring his teeth.

"Now , what was it you were goin' to do? Oh yeah, cut a bloody big hole in my chest and dissolve my bloody heart using holy water. What do you think I should do to you hmmm? Maybe cut you heart out and suck the blood from it? What do you think mate"  
"No! No... I'll take you to them, get you out of here, please don't"  
"I used to like listening to people beg me for their lives, but unno wha'? It gets boring after a while." Spike put a hand each side of his head, as if he was going to break the Watchers neck. "Your not worth it, you pathetic git" Spike threw Smithes head down hard, hard enough to knock the Watcher out.

Spike looked down at Smithe and walked out. He couldn't believe that he was leaving the ponce alive, but he had more important things to do, like find his lover and get the hell out of there.  
His shirt and duster laid over a chair in the room just beyond the cell he was in. He pulled his shirt on, and shrugged on his duster. Now he felt like William the Bloody! He gave another roar and heard one back. Angelus "Bugger!"

Buffy hadn't wanted to inform the great ponce . She had said that he would just get broody, over protective and possibly jealous, so she had wanted to wait until Spike had claimed her. Didn't she realise that he would know the second that Spike took her for his own. The bite that Angel had given her had marked her as his, so, Spike would be violating an age old vampire law. You don't covet another vampires mate or else. Sod it, he thought, he left the chit alone for years before Spike had fallen for her. He didn't want the girl, so, she was game as far as Spike was concerned.

Angel, had knocked three Watchers out and Buffy had dealt with the ones that attacked her. The Watcher that had sat up on the balcony had been effectively incapacitated by Angel as well.Hardy stood on the bottom step, gun in hand, aiming it at the Slayer.  
The group froze. Angel snarled

"I wouldn't be so gallant vampire. This has nothing to do with you" "It has everything to do with me, your aiming at my girl and you have my childe here. Let him go or I'll tear your limbs from your body and beat you with them"

Hardy laughed , Buffy and Angel looked at him and then to each other.

Buffy sighed "I am not your girl, not any more"  
"You'll always be my girl, you told me that before I left" he huffed "Now is not the time for this anyway Buff, lets get this done first"  
"Right... Where is he Hardy?" she asked

"Dead by now... so all this was for nothing"

A Watcher groaned at Giles' feet, so he kicked him in the head, knocking the guy unconscious again.  
"He isn't dead yet, I know all the tricks Hardy, now tell us where he is or I shall instruct my Slayer to take you out, and don't think a gun will stop her"  
"Better yet, I'll let Angelus have a guilt free feed" she shrugged "Can't see him feeling guilty for eating an evil prick like you. After all you threatened him, me and almost killed his childe"

Angel looked at her and smiled "I am rather hungry, and I haven't tasted human blood in a while" Angel morphed and sucked on his fangs " My fangs almost itch at the thought"

Hardy looked from Angel to Buffy and then at the rest of the group "How can you work for and protect such creatures? " He looked at all of the weapons aimed at him and knew that he was losing the battle. He was alone and surrounded.

Angel advanced and Hardy backed up. His back hit something hard. He gulped and turned his head to look over his shoulder.

Spike grinned, showing his fangs , then lunged at the Watcher. He sunk his fangs into his neck and pulled his blood into his mouth, the Watcher yelled for someone to stop him. Nobody moved. Spike felt the Watchers heart slow down, but not enough for Hardy to pass out or doe. He threw him onto the floor in front of Buffy. Spike morphed back to human features and rushed at Buffy. Pulling her into his arms he covered her face and neck in kisses, before pulling away and checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine Spike, are you okay? What did they do to you"  
"I'm fine, really, nothing they could do to me hurt as much as being away from you" he pulled her back in his arms.

Angel sighed . Now he knew why she had said that she wasn't his girl any more. He cleared his throat and pointed to the disorientated Watcher.  
"What do we do with this ?"

Spike looked down at Hardy and shrugged "Nothing we could do would be bloody bad enough. I don' care either, do what you see fit Sire"

Angel looked at Spike and then to Giles "What's the norm for this sort of thing"  
Giles walked forward "Well, he is the head of the L.A branch, he would have to resign to begin with, there would be a hearing on this matter and then his elders would decide his fate. Normally he would be assigned to a potential Slayer. He would be shipped back to England and he would be stripped of all benefits"  
"Lets just go, I'm tired of this hell hole" Spike said as he turned to Buffy and smoothed the loose hairs back behind her ears.

Angel lead the way out, the others followed him out. Not one of them looked back. Giles stopped , still facing the door .

"I suggest you disappear before the Council come looking for an explanation. If I ever see you again I won't hesitate in killing you. As far as the Council are concerned William the Bloody was executed and the Slayer is back doing her duty without distraction. "

Hardy nodded. Not that Giles saw it. But he knew that Hardy wouldn't be stupid enough not to carry out his order. That was the last anyone saw of the Watcher.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N :- This chapter is set in L.A and includes Angel and his team, they are only going to be in for this chapter and the beginning of the next. I am not going to be making it too much of a crossover. As always my thanks goes to my faithful duo.

Chapter 17

It was now close to dawn, Angel suggested that would be best to go back to the hotel, they all rode back with Angel. Spike rode shotgun despite the wave of animosity coming from the elder vampire. Buffy watched the looks that went back and forth between them and groaned. Hadn't Angel got over her yet? Obviously not. This was going to be 'fun'.

Willow went straight up to the room that Angel allocated her,not wanting to be involved in the arguments she knew were coming.

Gunn and Wesley walked up behind her, talking amongst themselves.

They arrived back at the hotel and all piled into the foyer, Angel went straight to the desk and hit the answer phone so that he could listen to any messages.

There was only one from someone complaining of a vampire stalking, something that could deal with tomorrow. He walked back to the group and sat on the circular seating.

He blew out an un-needed breath and looked up at Spike.

"How the hell could you be so stupid, you put us all in danger tonight,your just lucky we managed to get you out without casualties. Not to mention the fact that they're after Buffy. Again that's your bloody fault"

"Wait a minute, how is it his fault?" Buffy immediately jumped to Spikes defence.

"Buffy" Angel stood up and walked over to her and rubbed her arms "He was stupid enough to get captured "

"Because of Giles, he delivered Spike to them and he trusted Giles, something I won't be doing again" she looked at her Watcher and back to Angels hands ,that were still on her arms.

Spike growled a low warning at Angel.

"And what the hell is going on with you? I left you so that you could have a normal life, that did not include having a... dare I call it... a relationship with him" he growled

Buffy swung a punch at Angel, who landed on his ass

"How dare you! You don't get to tell me who I can have a relationship with any more"

Angel sat there staring at her, finally raising himself off of the floor. He looked across at Spike, who now had his arms around Buffy and was nuzzling her neck .

"Your... mated? To him?"

Buffy turned slowly "What of it? Least I can trust him"

Angel flew at Spike, knocking him and Buffy over, landing on Spike, he swung a punch that connected, the second punch was caught mid air.

"You land one more, and you'll have to deal with me" Buffy stood behind him, her eyes shone gold and she growled a warning.

"My god Buffy what has he done to you?"

"You lot are really starting to piss me off" she swung Angel up and threw him back onto the sofa that Giles had sat on.

"Now you are all going to listen to me."

Buffy crossed her arms and watched as Spike got up from the floor and stood, his head bowed down.

"Don't bow to him, you've nothing to be ashamed of, whereas they" she looked at Angel and Giles "Have"

Buffy looked straight at Giles

"I'm sorry Buffy but your life was in danger and I did what I had to, to save it"

"My life is in constant danger, every day something or someone threatens it, and we usually get through it , together.This time wouldn't have been any different. Are you really that stupid, they still would have come after me."

"They assured me..."

Buffy cut him off

"They assured you that I'd be safe huh? Since when did the Watchers Council keep their promises?"

Giles sat quiet

"Just as I thought. You used to be like a Father to me, now I don't know who you are, I can't trust you anymore, I'm not sure whether I can forgive you.What you did has hurt me, has hurt the ones I love, just go to the room Angels put up for you"

"Buffy I..."

"Save it Giles , I'm not interested"

Giles left, his shoulders slumped and his feet dragged , he looked like an old man as he walked up the stairs.

"Now then " Buffy faced Angel " You get a warning, cross me again and I'll kick your ass all the way back to hell"

"What have I done?" he tried his smacked pup face

"Will you quit it, it won't work on me now" Buffy sighed "I'm tired.Tired of it all.Look, Spike and I are mated , we're together in every sense of the word. In less than two weeks ,we will be married and there's nothing that you can say or do that will change it. I did what you said, I found someone , maybe not exactly what you meant but, Spikes good for me, he loves me and we're happy. Move on Angel, I did."

Spike knew something was coming, he could sense it. Angel was not just going to sit there and take it.

Angel looked at Spike and then at Buffy

"If I knew that he had claimed you I would have been there for you and would have stopped it. I can't sit here and watch you do this Buffy. How the hell can you marry him, he's a vampire! "

"Shut up you wanker! You left her! You didn't even keep in contact with her! Too wrapped up in your own shit to be bothered 'bout the girl you claim to bloody love. Well now it's too late Angelus, the girl loves me an' I love 'er. "

Angel balled his fists, he was getting angry, his wayward offspring was pushing his limits. Not only had he claimed Buffy after Angel had, but he was being defiant and standing up to him, showing complete disregard for vampire protocol.

And Buffy was stood there, watching, proud of him for doing it! It was too much for him to take.

"You really want him?" Angel yelled as he grabbed Buffy's shoulders "Hmm? You want a soulless monster?"

Spike punched Angel in the face and snatched his hands off of her. "You don't get to touch her now you prick"

"Will you both shut up and come down from your testosterone highs, Spike, let me just get this over with, please. Angel, I'm marrying him cos I love him, more than anything, more than you." she held up her hand to stop Angel from having his next outburst " I can trust him to be there, to take care of me and to watch my back. He's not the same man that you knew"

"He's not got a soul or even chipped any more, Giles told me that he had it removed, how can you trust him?"

"If he wanted me dead, I would be by now. He could of killed me at any time"

Angel stood up. Tears stung his eyes . He looked at Spike , who was sitting with a wicked grin on his face , and then Angel looked at Buffy.

"I guess that's all there is to say. I don't like it Buffy, I'll never trust him with you, but it is your choice. All I can say is that I'll be with you whenever you need me. I won't see you before you leave. Take care of yourself"

Angel ran to his room, hiding the pain that he held in his heart.

Spike stood and wrapped his arms around Buffy, she watched the stairs as if she still expected Angel to come back.

"Hey, M'stood ere you know"

"I know, just worried . I thought it was going to be harder than that"

"Me too. Guess the old gits not that bothered after all." he looked down at Buffy "Does that bother you? That he's not as cut up as you thought he would be?"

"No, course not"

Buffy looked up at Spike "Let's get you to bed and then I'll see to those injuries"

"M'fine, don't fuss woman" he kissed her and then walked up the stairs, stopping on the third one "You coming or what?" He smiled down at her and held out a hand.

Buff ran to him and took his hand. They ran upstairs, Spike pulling at her clothing and nibbling on her neck. They entered the room and Spike fell on the bed.Buffy went into the bathroom and came back with the first aid kit and wet cloths. She set about cleaning and dressing his wounds.

"I'm knackered pet, how 'bout you?"

"Tired, do you think that Giles and Angel will leave it at that?"

"I don' know, doubt Peaches will, as for the Watcher? He'll sod off to England with any luck"

Realising what he just said and how it might affect her, he watched to gage her reaction. Buffy seemed okay.

"I know what your doing, and I'm fine. To be honest I hope he does go . He said that I had been taught everything that I needed and that now it was time I stood on my own two feet, he was right. I don't need a Watcher now"

"He's not just a Watcher to you though, Buffy he's like a Father to you"

"So, he'll be like a Father that lives abroad and we visit for long weekends"

Buffy wriggled under the covers and slid over to Spike, wrapping her legs through his and laying her head on his chest.

"How are you feeling ?"

"Do you want the truth? I feel like a bloody truck full of crosses ran over me, not to worry your pretty head though, I'll right as rain after a good kip an' some blood"

Spike kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Buffy tighter to him.

"Takes more than a bunch of wankers to keep me from you, an' I will have my devilish good looks back in time for the wedding pictures . Go to sleep an' I'll see you in the morning pet"

"Night "

Down the hall, Angel listened to the conversation. So, they were still determined to get married, even though this proved that they were nothing but a danger to each other.He would have to do something to stop it. A good nights sleep would help clear his mind and hopefully provide a plan.

As they all slept, a figure walked in through the Hyperion doors and stood at the top of the foyer steps.A group of dark clothed men spread through the hotel, their weapons raised in case of a confrontation. The figure lifted his plastic hand to his eye line and grimaced.

"I want the scroll and the vampire , keep it alive, he's nothing to me if he's dust"

Three of the dark clad figures moved up the staircase and along the hall, they all moved with precision, moving from one room to the next silently.

Buffy couldn't settle, Spike pulled her closer to him and rumbled a low growl, his demon trying to connect with and pacify the slayer within her, even though he was asleep. Buffy looked down at him and kissed his forehead, before slipping from the bed and pulling on her clothes. She opened the bedroom door slightly and focussed on the dark hall, mainly on Angel's room.

Buffy knew someone or something was there.

The hall was clear so she made her way silently down towards Angels room. Once she was at his door, she turned the handle and pushed in slowly, not wanting to disturb Angel, should everything be okay , she would just return to her bed, both Angel and Spike being none the wiser.

A hand reached around her mouth and pulled her up against a hard chest.

"Don't say anything... Buffy?"

"Well duh!" she shrugged out of Angels embrace "I see your vamp senses of detection are rusty then" she sarcastically said with a slight smile

Angel rolled his eyes and sighed

"Do you know who's in the hotel and what do they want?" she asked as she reached for the weapons cabinet doors and opened them

Angel pointed to the door and put his finger to his lips . He took his favoured sword from the cabinet and handed a shorter one to Buffy and motioned for her to follow him. They stood either side of the door and stared at each other. Buffy waited for Angels signal.

The door opened slowly and two figures stood in the hall, both of the intruders held back in the hall, almost as if they expected the ambush

Angel shook his head as Buffy nodded into the hall.She wanted to attack and he was holding her back.

The first intruder walked forward and entered the vampires room, closely followed by the second. Angel nodded as the second figure was within the confines of the room and within striking distance.

Two heads rolled from dark clad shoulders as the bodies hit the carpet.

"How many and are they human?"

"Not human pet" Spike walked into the room and picked up one of the heads and sneered "Nasty buggers these, like demon ninja's, so Peaches, who you royally pissed off then? And you! " he jabbed Buffy in the chest "What the hell do you think your doing getting in a decent bit of bloody violence without me!"

Buffy sniggered "Um, sorry?"

"Don't do i' again or else Summers" he pulled her to him and kissed her "Now, do I get a weapon or have I got to go fist 'n' fangs?"

Angel huffed and threw Spike another sword "So you know of these demons then?"

"Yeah, there was a nest of 'em in Sunnydale once, got rid before they could make good on the contract someone had on me, whoever wants you gone bloody means it, these guys are ruthless and expensive"

"Could it be the Watchers Council again? I mean they might be trying this because you helped us" Buffy asked

"No I doubt they would waste money employing demons like these, too sophisticated for them, I have my own suspicions as to who it is, and he happens to be downstairs"Angel replied

"And the nit that's pulling the strings is human, none too bright is he, coming into a vamps home at night"

"If it's who I think it is, he won't care , he has a score to settle and he's here to do just that. This is my fight, just go check the others and keep them safe, I have a deStiny to go protect" Angel disappeared into the hallway shadows

"Always was one for the soddin dramatic, think he watches too much tv or something"

"This coming from a vamp that watches Passions religiously" Buffy rolled her eyes at Spike and wenty out into the dark hall.

Spike and Buffy went to each room and woke up the occupants, getting them all settled back in Angels room. Cordy was less than happy with being woken up and at being held in a room by Buffy and Spike.

"Last time I saw you, you were all with the torture and pokers and stupid fashion accessory for vamps obssession, I should stake you where you stand "

Spike looked embarrassed "Yeah 'bout that, sorry"

"Oh my god! Did he just apologise? I must be hearing things, since when did he... apologise for anything?"

"Since I, since Buffy" he sheepishly replied

"Is she, are you banging another one of the undead populace? You are aren't you? Oh that's just priceless, wait til Angel hears about this, it will be whole world of bad moods and I for one don't want to be tip toeing around the boss in case he goes all world endage again"

Buffy sighed heavily "He knows , now if we could get back to the protecting and the being of the quiet so that I can hear Angel, I'd really appreciate it"

Cordelia raised her brows but remained quiet, as much as it pained her. She mumbled something that caused Buffy to give her a exarsperated look.

"Look at the size of that rock on your finger! Who the hell are you playing! Your getting hitched and your carrying on with bleached idiot? Are you nuts!"

"The bleached idiot is the one that I'm getting hitched... getting married to Cordy , now please shut up"

"Hey just a request but can we quit puttin' bleached an' idiot in the same sentence when your talkin' 'bout me?"His look was one of annoyance

"How do you marry a vamp? Not like they can stand in a church with all the crosses and holy water and say I do"

Spike was losing his temper, he wished he had eaten Cordy when he'd come after the Gem of Amarra and done the world and himself a favour. He sucked on his cheeks and turned to her, flashing his vampire visage at her for a split second.

"You have got to be the most annoying bint goin' now shut the hell up!"

Buffy sniggered and then rested her free hand onto Spikes arm in an effort to calm him down

"What's the plan then? Cos mine would be to just rush out and start taking out the ninjarry thingies , this lot must have learnt how to handle weapons, no way could they have survived by hiding behind Angel"

"Well, they might have, he has put on few pounds n' spread" Spike retorted earning himself a slap on the arm. "Right sod this, everyone grab a toy and lets go help the old git"

Everyone was armed and waiting by the door of Angels room, Spike nodded to Buffy and she swung the door open.

Angel stood in the middle of the foyer facing Lindsay, who had three of the ninja demons behind him, four of them were on the balcony.

Angel mentally cursed at himself for being so stupid. He should have known that the lawyer would come heavily protected, after all, he worked for Wolfram and Hart.

The firm that he had crossed more than once in his time in L.A. The firm he had infiltrated and stolen the scroll from.

"So you want the scroll? " Angel shrugged his shoulders and looked up at Lindsay "What we have translated so far, says that it's all about me, so I see it as mine"

"We had it first and it belongs to us, so hand it over "

Buffy stood at the top of the stairs , after slicing through the demon that had attacked her she tutted "How school yard of you both, 'it's mine, it's mine... Geez... Angel just beat him up already"

The rest of the hotels occupants were doing a good job of killing the demons off, all convening down in the lobby, surrounding Lindsay and the three remaining ninja demons.

"Well, looks like you got me beat champ, guess I'll be going, Wolfram and Hart won't be impressed and will send something worse to deal with you, be warned "

"Your losing your edge Lindsay, I'm not worried, whereas" Angel sniffed the air in front of the lawyer " You stink of fear,hard to feel threatened by someone that's about to piss his own pants. Now get the hell out of my hotel before I do something I regret"

Cordy dropped onto one of the couches and let her short sword fall to the linoleum "Thank god that's over, can I please go back to bed now and at least pretend my life's just a nightmare, just for tonight"

"I think we could all do with that " Gunn replied as he cleaned down his axe

Spike sauntered over to Buffy and went into game face, which drew attention from the group gathered around them. Buffy smiled and held out her arms "See not a scratch". He checked her over for injuries and growled.Buffy huffed and stroked his face "I'm fine, down boy". Spike nuzzled into her neck and purred.

Angel threw his sword down and walked into the office, slamming the door behind him.

"You two could be a bit more sensitive" Cordy spat as she went into the office after Angel.

"Guess we got told" Spike whispered into Buffy's ear

"Yeah, guess we should get out of the way then, I don't want to be blamed for Angel going postal"

Spike grinned and slapped Buffys ass, "Get up them stairs wench " he growled

Everyone watched as they disappeared into the hallway upstairs , their laughter could be heard until the bedroom door slammed shut with a shriek from Buffy.

"Are they always like that?" Gunn asked

"Only when their not fighting to the death or saving the world" Willow answered with a yawn "They wouldn't know they love each other if they hadn't have swapped bodies . Now that was way wigsome, I'll tell you tomorrow, right now I need some serious z's"She stood up and headed for her room. She looked into the office as she passed it and saw Cordy hugging Angel. 'Oh yeah, like Angels gonna be mourning the loss of the Buffster for long' she thought.

By four a.m the hotel was silent again and everyone was in bed and asleep. Wolfram and Hart was a different matter entirely. Lilah and Lindsay had been called in and had joined Holland in the room that had housed the scroll. A large box was in the centre of a pentagram and five vampires were chained to it. Holland stood beside a Sharman , who held his head high.

"Maybe this will distract Angel . You two seem to fail with every other endeavour, this is the last test that I shall entrust you with. Fail me again and rest assured, the Senior Partners will be looking for answers. Trust me when I say it will not be another one of your fabricated reports. Let's just say that the repercussions will be dire"

Holland nodded to the Sharman and he began his chanting. The smile that ghosted Hollands lips made the vampires shudder, that or it was the sudden feeling that they were about to dust.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The morning seemed to come far too quickly for Buffy's liking. She laid naked , wrapped in Spikes arms, his head nestled into her neck, arms around her protectively and their legs were intertwined. She glanced at the clock and groaned. Her stomach growled and she forced air out over her bottom lip. She needed more sleep, but her need to pee and her even greater need for food would not allow her to slumber any more. Hesitantly she unwrapped herself from Spikes embrace and made her way to the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair hung limply and she had dark circles under her eyes. The stress and worry over Spike and the Watchers Council had certainly taken it's toll on her. With eight days til her wedding, she really needed to sort it out, she couldn't look like this in her wedding photo's , she looked ill right now and she wanted radiance , god she needed a facial .Knowing Cordy , she would be the first to point out the fact too, she was always impeccably dressed and looked amazing. She wasn't afraid to point out other peoples flaws, Bitch.

Buffy walked back into the bedroom and smiled at Spike, who was awake and looking more like his old self. The bruising was fading fast and the glint that he always had in his eyes , was back.

"Mornin' gorgeous" he patted the bed .

" Pfft yer right " she jumped on the bed and crawled up to lie next to him.

"Don't put yourself down pet, we all could do with a rest. Once we get home you'll feel better"

"Cos living on a hellmouth is conducive to rest and relaxation, it's a perfect place for a holiday"

Spike laughed "I guess , much happen while I was erm, detained by the wankers ?"

"Nope, not that I was up to doing anything , god I was so worried, don't you ever let them do that to you again!"

"So you givin' me permission to eat the next human that threatens me?" he paused "Not that I need your permission, or would actually eat anyone... I'm not doin' m'self any favours 'ere am I pet?"

Buffy giggled "Not really, but I know what your saying and no, no eating of the live and kickings, but you can fight back, why didn't you? Fight back I mean"

"It was Giles luv, dint think you'd like it if I beat on the old git. He used a soddin tazer on me n knocked me clean out, woke in the bloody cell"

Spike looked down at his hands as he fiddled with the comforter on the bed . God he was a Master vampire, and here he was sitting in a bed he shared with a Slayer no less. A Slayer that he loved beyond belief and was marrying in less than a week. He knew how much she loved the Watcher and thought of him as a Father, how could he have beaten the guy within an inch of his life and still expect her to love him?

"That's something he is going to regret for a long time, trust me Spike, he won't be getting off lightly, I don't think I'll ever trust him again. Once we get back to Sunnydale , I'll see if he's staying and give him his choices, it's down to him what he does with them, but , he will not be coming between us again, no-one will"

"What about the poof?"

"Angel? What about him?"

"Well, he's not exactly ecstatic" Spike couldn't look into her eyes . His self confidence had taken a battering as well as his body.

"Look at me. Angel and I ended badly, he isn't the one I love or want. Gah! How can I get it through to you? I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't love you, after everything don't you think that I would have been put off vamps for life? So, the fact that I'm with you must prove how important you are to me and how much I love you"

Buffy snuggled tight into his side and squeezed "Your not having second thoughts are you?"

"No, god no pet, wouldn' , couldn' , god Buffy, love you so much, I'd dust before I'd hurt you"

"Good " she kissed him tenderly and moved back to his side. "Now all we need to do is deal with the jealous ex, the queen of bitchy and the ex Watcher from hell." Buffy groaned and pulled the covers over her head "Call me chicken"

"K chicken"

Laughter came from a smothered Slayer as her vampire pounced .

"I just don't get why they had to stay here, look at you, I mean you've brooded before but this , Angel, you could have a gold medal in it. What is it about her? Ha! I know, why don't you take that case that came in last night. Violence will put that spring back in your step!"

"Cordy, please" Angel sighed " For one thing .. daylight... and second , the only violence that would make me feel better would be me staking that insolent ass of a childe myself"

"Yeah cos that would get you back in her good books, face it, she's made her choice, and I'm kinda glad" Cordy's eyes shot straight to the broody vamps on hearing his growl "Listen, you might not see it that way but, at least now you can really move on and get over her, bout time too"

Angel grabbed his duster from the chair and stormed out , calling behind himself "Think you were right, getting out of here would be the best thing"

"Angel, but the thing with the daylight..."

He was gone.

"Grrr I hope Spike chows down on her neck on the wedding night" Cordy turned out of the office and went back to her post behind the front desk, muttering about skinny blondes and stupid bleached vamps.

Giles yawned and staggered to the bathroom, after showering he looked at the time and huffed . He opened up his overnight bag and took out his wallet. Giles stared at the credit card and rolled around in his fingers. Picking up the phone he dialled the International flight desk and booked his place on the first available flight home. He sat back on the bed heavily. His heart sank but he was sure there wasn't anything else he could do now. He had ruined his relationship with Buffy in a bid to keep her safe. Only now did he realise he made the wrong decision.The cost was too much.Giles had to face her at some point before he left, yet he couldn't seem to gather the muster to go and do it.He picked up his over night bag and opened the door, looking back at the letter he had left on the pillow, he smiled and left.

"Coward!"

"Excuse me?"

"You 'eard me, your a bloody coward!" Spike said as he leant against the wall .

Giles huffed and dropped his bag.

"You were going to sod off back to England an' not tell her"

"I left a note"

"A note? Gee , I take back the coward and raise you an idiot"

"Spike" Giles' tone was harsh

"What? I still haven't let you know how I feel about your part in my little adventure"

Giles fumbled in his pocket, trying to get the stake that he kept there.

"Ah ah ah ... wouldn't if I were you Watcher" Spike grabbed him and held his hand in his pocket, they were face to face now.

"If you dust me then you'll lose the girls respect and love completely , right now she's pissed off, but she'll come back round, now then, like I said , you n me have to have a little chat."

Spike pushed Giles into his room and onto the bed. Spike walked back to the door and shut it. Turning back to the Watcher , he ran his hands through his hair and smirked.

"Guess you think I'm gonna be beatin' or drainin' you dry , maybe I should, but then that will get me staked. No, I'm just goin' to give you something to remember me by, a taste of wha' I had to go through. "

"You think Buffy would let you?" Giles stuttered

"Way I see it, she won't know, you'll be on that flight outta here before she wakes"

"You still expect me to go, I thought you wanted me to stay for her" Giles frowned

Spike shook his head. "If you would endanger me and set the bloody Council up proper like, then you endanger her. You have no bloody idea what it took for me to not tell 'em everything, was all I could do but bite my bloody tongue. If I had spilt my soddin guts then you lot would be on their bloody hit list too" Spike lit up a fag " You an' the Slayers buddies would be dead, but then I don't s'pose you even thought that far ahead.Good job I did then innit."

Spike walked towards the bed and shifted into his demon guise "Now then Ripper , where to start"

Wolfram and Harts halls thrummed with the magical energy that had just exploded within the room that now had five less vamps . The wooden box glowed from inside . As the glow dissipated Holland smiled and turned to Lilah

"Could you see if our guest has made it back safely"

Lilah frowned but walked over to the box and squinted to look inside . Her eyes widened and she pulled back a little. Lilah looked over her shoulder at Holland .

"How and why now? "

Lindsay smiled "It worked?"

Holland stood beside Lilah now and leant towards the small barred window of the box "Welcome back Darla"

Angel sat in the wrecked offices that he used when he first arrived in L.A. He rested his head in his hands , the heel of his palms pressing hard on his red and swollen eyes. He had tried not to be overcome by his emotions and yet he couldn't control it. Now he just felt anger. Anger that the powers had seen fit to play with his soul and his heart, which had meant that he lost the one girl in all the world that he considered his soul mate and his destiny. After all , she was the real reason he did this... this fighting the good fight. Without the possibility of ever having Buffy at the end of it, well it made it all pointless. Angel made his way back to the hotel, feeling defeated and sullen.

Darla had showered and had finally eaten. Her shock at being human was wearing off and Holland had called her to his office. Lindsay had been given the task of looking after her and was attending the meeting as well. Holland had explained the reason for her resurrection and Darla had looked up with a wicked smile. So she was raised again so that they could extract some vengeance against Angel, great, something she could enjoy. After Holland had gone over the plan with her, Darla left with Lindsay. The first part of the plan was for Angel to become obsessed with Darla , so Wolfram and Hart planned to have her appear in his dreams and used a blend of magic and hypnosis on him.She would arrive at his hotel once the seer told them that Angel was asleep and dreaming, then she would act out the proposed dreams and leave her scent on him, so he would be driven mad by his own obsession.

Giles sat on the bed waiting for the first punch . Spike stood watching him, smoking cigarettes and cussing .Why couldn't he do it? His demon even shrank back from beating on the guy.Giles sat looking at him, which made him angrier .

"Stop lookin' at me you prick! God! "

Spike stormed from the room and came back in a minute later with a highly confused Buffy on his heels.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked Spike, then looking into the room she raised her brows "Oh!"

"I can't bloody hit him or do anything to 'im"

"And that's a bad thing?" she asked Spike

"Well I would hope so " Giles looked at Buffy hoping that she would think that Spike beating him would be bad .

"I wouldn't say a word Giles, not if you know what's good for you" Buffy stroked Spikes chest " Why are your bags packed?"

"He was gonna sod off without you knowing and jus' leave you a note. Thinks he can get away without facing you. M'sorry that I came in 'ere for some revenge but well, glad I did now"

"Is what Spike is saying true? You were just going to leave?" Buffy started crying.

The stress of the last few days had built up and now the dam was breaking. She clung to Spike and watched Giles fumble around and stutter out his version of an apology.

"I wasn't thinking, about anything, the Council had given me an order to terminate Spike or deliver him to them, or they would have killed you too. Your relationship with him is an abomination and they won't accept it, especially after the Angelus incident. I did what I had to , to keep you safe . I was leaving, it's obvious that you no longer need me, I couldn't sit back and watch you marry him, he's no longer got that chip and he hasn't got a soul"

"Why is it you all use Angel as the poster boy for good vamps? Giles, haven't you seen the good in Spike after all this time? For gods sake , try and see him for who he is not what he is"

Cordy came upstairs and interrupted the confrontation "We got a problem guys, it's Angel"

Spike rolled his eyes and looked down at Buffy "Bet the poofs gone and faced the gits that sent the ninja's"

They ran downstairs after Cordelia, she muttered something and Spike huffed .

"What's going on Cordy? You said there's a problem" Buffy sighed , last thing she needed or wanted was to be dealing with her jealous ex.

"He went out this morning even though it was broad daylight and he hasn't come back or checked in. The job that he went out to do was just two fledgling vamps, he should be back by now"

"Spike, is he alive ? I know you can sense him through the familial bond"

"Yeah he is , so where was this job then?"

Cordy took the pad from the front desk and handed the top copy , pointing to the address . "There, the woman's name is Deanna something"

"Right, best go fetch the wanker home then "

Spike and Buffy exited the foyer through the double doors. Buffy watched as Spike seemed to get more stressed. Buffy didn't know if she should try and find out what was wrong and therefore decided to remain quiet.Who was she kidding? She couldn't just leave it.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think you should come with me . Angels bond feels stronger somehow, and .. I can't be sure but I think I can feel Darla and Dru"

"Even more reason for me to come with. If there is a chance that Darla is back and Dru is here then I'm not leaving you alone "

"You think I'll start playing for the other team again don't you ? "

"No, but I don't trust them, and if Angels lost his soul he'll punish you , I can't let you go alone"

"Best make sure we got enough weapons pet"

Buffy looked at the back seat of the car and saw a small arsenal lying there.

"We're good to go"

Spike smiled weakly at her and pulled the car away from the curb, heading towards the address that Cordy had given them.

The house looked pretty normal, whitewashed boards, nice lawn, small flowerbeds and the archetypal white picket fence, at which Buffy had groaned.

"Very Stepford wives innit Slayer"

"Ya huh, and to think, Giles and Angel wanted this for me"

Spike laughed

"There was some vamps 'ere tonight, not now" Spike sniffed the air and walked to the back door.

The blood smear on the door alerted Buffy to the fact that there was a human here at least, and that there must have been a struggle.Spike swiped at the blood and sniffed it, before putting it to his lips.Buffy grimaced but looked past Spike into the house. Spike walked into the kitchen indicating that the owners were either demons or dead.The blood pointed to the latter.

"The blood was Peaches , he was ere alright, and so was Darla. Strange, I think she's not strong, not like she was before"

"How the hell can she be back though? I saw Angel dust her"

"Who knows, don' rightly care, jus' want this over with so we can high tail our asses out of this soddin county an' get on with the rest of our lives"

Buffy raised her brows and looked for clues.

"I know where to look or rather who to look for"

"How?"

Spike handed her the business card "Wolfram and Hart, Lindsay McDonald... right, they're the guys from last night"

"Yeah, looks like we need to see a lawyer "

"I'll ring the hotel and tell them"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cordy took the call and after hanging up, she rounded up the gang , she told them that Spike and Buffy had located the where abouts of the vampires and about the suspicions they had regarding Angel.

Everyone loaded up with weapons and headed out . Their destination, Wolfram and Hart.

Spike leant against the car and Buffy stood in front of him.

"You sure we can pull this off? I mean, give me a giant mayor snake monster thing and I'm your girl, a bunch of evil human briefcase wielding guys and I'm lost"

"Most lawyers are evil Buffy, even if they are wearing bloody Armani luv"

Buffy sniggered "How do we do this?"

"Wait til the others get 'ere pet, then we go in through the car park, I'll be watching your back pet, don' worry"

A group of lawyers drew their attention as they walked across the front of the building and got into a limo, they were talking about the ritual and something about the child being the one to fulfil the prophecy.

Spike pulled Buffy to him and whispered that they had Angels and Darla's scent all over them and that the tall woman told the driver to go to a hotel the other side of town.

"We have to tell the others and follow them , they're the only lead we have and we're losing them"

Spike hopped across the hood of the car and got into the drivers seat " You wait 'ere , I'll tail them, once I fond out where they're going I'll come back for you n the rest pet" he saw the worry on her face and smiled " Don' fret luv, I'll be okay, you jus' stay safe, don' go doin' something heroic without me"

"I won't , just hurry Spike" she stood back as he pulled away and then Buffy sat on the Wolfram and Hart sign, waiting for Giles, Gunn and the rest.

The wait was driving Buffy mad . She was worried about the gang and mostly, worried about Spike. She had no idea if Angel still had his soul and she had seen how Angelus had treated Spike before. Now that Angel knew of their relationship, she knew that he would be even more of a bastard to him.

Buffy wished everyone would get a move on and get back to her.

A snarl alerted her to a vamp close by, possibly a client of one of the lawyers. Looks like his lawyer was going to be short on one client, oh well.

"What's the going rate for getting vamps off?" she paused and frowned "That just made me sound like a big ho didn't it?"

Before the vamp could answer the stake hit home and he crumbled to dust.

"I so need to work on my quips" she tucked the stake back in her pocket and walked back to the front of the offices.

"Stupid vampires, why do they need lawyers for anyway"

Her mutterings were being listened to , a laugh rang out.

"You finished pet?" Spike smiled at her, " Get in, the rest have parked over in the alley, I saw them driving this way so I flagged them down. Found the hide out , it's not too far from here"

"So is Dru and Darla there?"

"Yeah , so keep your wits about you, Dru was twittering on about you, but Darla's rusty on her riddles , Angel's there , they were trying to rid him of the soul, let's hope we get there before they manage it. He's kept his gob shut up til now but I dunno how long he'll do that for if they manage to get rid of the soul"

Buffy got into the passenger seat and the two cars sped off towards the hotel.

They parked up a few blocks from the hotel and took the back alley. Buffy stood at the front, Spike briefed the others on the location of the inhabitants. It appeared Lindsay and Lilah had thought that having Dru and the newly sired Darla there would be enough muscle. Angel still had his soul, but the Sharman was chanting something. Willow gasped.

"I can feel the magic, I can counter it , stop him from tearing the soul from Angel, but I'd need to stay here. If the Sharman senses me then he'll be able to overload my body and knock me out"

Buffy looked at Giles and they both nodded.

"You stay here then Will, Giles will stay and protect you just in case you get company"

Cordy raised her short sword and huffed "Are we going in or what?"

Gunn and Wesley raised their weapons and waited for Spike to give them the sign. Spike vamped out , kissed Buffy and told her to stay safe and close to him. He opened the door and they rushed in.Angel was tied to a chair and Darla and Dru stood off to his left. The lawyers were at the back of the room, briefcases opened on a desk and a laptop was running . The Sharman stood in front of Angel, still chanting .

"Well ,well ,well , if it isn't the white hats" Darla laughed "Long time no see William. And the Slayer, should I be honoured?"

"He smells of her, my Williams danced with her and now his card is full, no room for me now " Dru hissed

"You, your with the bitch now? Oh that is just sublime, Angel didn't tell us that, now why wouldn't he tell me that the Slayer has the two of you enamered with her?"

"Daddy still loves her" Dru rubbed her stomach and swayed "He thinks she'll save a dance for him"

"Shh Dru, enough," Darla rolled her eyes and walked over to Angel "Seems you staked me for nothing, tell me, wasn't she enough for you ? Didn't she satisfy your lust?"

Spike growled , drawing Darla's attention to him.

"Leave them alone" Angel slurred through his swollen lips

"Seems our puppy has still got some bite left" Dru giggled maniacally "Gruff"

"Cordy, get Angel out of here, I'll take the Sharman, rest of you, take down the bitches from hell"

All hell broke loose. Cordy untied Angel and took him staggering out of the building. Giles and Willow sat beside the car, Willow chanting and focusing on her magic, Giles helped Cordy get Angel into the car.

Spike took on Dru, she circled him whispering nasty things that she would do to Buffy after she had killed him. Spike punched her in the face once, knocking her out. He hovered over her unconscious form for what seemed like hours, he couldn't stake her. The stake was held tightly in his fist that hung over her chest, but he just couldn't plunge it into his sires dead heart.

Buffy fought Darla. She wasn't the same Master vampire that she had once been so she wasn't as strong as she had been, but she was a catty fighter and resourceful. Buffy watched Spike out of the corner of her eye as she batted the punches away. Darla sniggered

"It's hard isn't it, to watch him like that, knowing that he will always love her. Their love is eternal, your a Slayer, how long do you think you will live for hmm? Long after your dead, she'll be there, waiting for him to come back to her, to lay waste to this world, to kill and torture, to feed. Your nothing to him, he can pretend, he'll make love to you, protect you, til that one day, the day you slip from the world and then he'll be ours again, hers again. "

Darla backed away, Buffy stood watching him, mesmerized by his turmoil, she wanted to stake the bitch herself. Buffy knew that Darla spoke the truth, she could see it, by the way Spike sat astride Dru and had yet to dust her.

Darla walked out of the room with Lindsay and Lilah, Dru had served her purpose, she'd sired Darla and was as they put it 'surplus to requirement' now. Buffy took a step towards Spike and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Get off Slayer"

Buffy had tears in her eyes , it had been a long time since Spike had been that cold with her .

"I got to do this m'self , just go"

Buffy walked to the back of the room and out the door, turning back once to look at her lover. Once she was out the back , Willow ran to her and wrapped an arm around her, taking her to the car.

Angel sat up and pushed Cordy off, struggling to get to Buffy.

"Is he.. did Dru?"

"No, he's fine, he's just trying to get the courage to dust her "

"He won't" Angel said as he watched the back door "I could dust Darla because she threatened you, but it took all of my strength and I was a wreck for a week afterwards, Spike's not that strong"

Angel walked back to the hotel door "I'll do it, he'll need you afterwards Buffy"

Buffy nodded and waited for the two male vamps to come back out.

Angel walked back into the room and saw Spike still astride Dru , Dru had now come to and was smiling at Spike and whispering sweetly to him.

"She can't love you , she's the thing that hunts us, she hates us, she uses you and treats you like her toy."

"Shut up, you don't know anythin' "

"I still love you, still want you, even though your tainted now, I know my wicked William is in there still, my boy wants to slash and dash and kill"

"No!" Spike roared "I won't do it, I can't" he raised the stake again but stopped with it above his head "She loves me"

"She loves the poet, she can't love the demon, it's against her nature, she'll never love all of you like Mummy does"

Angel waited.

"Your wrong" Spike sobbed " Buffy loves all of me, accepts me as I am, I'm a good man for her I try to be a good man for her"

"A man? Your not a man though are you Willy, Mummy's boy is evil, nasty, likes to bathe in blood "

"Stop it! Stop it! " Spike morphed

"There's my boy, my beautiful boy" Dru cupped his face and Spike leaned into it.

Angel took a step forward and heard the warning growl from Spike , he stopped dead in his tracks

" William needs me , my Spike needs me" Dru giggled "We can go now and kill her, get your third Slayer and dance in her blood, Mummy would like that "

"No-ones goin' to kill 'er Dru"

"You still love that bitch, enough to kill me? I don't think you can kill your drak princess , my boy wouldn't do that"

Spike snapped out of his trance , he looked down at her, his cockiness back, tongue curled behind his teeth and a smile on his face "Good job M'not your boy now then innit"

He plunged the stake down.

His ass hit the carpet as Dru disintegrated to ash beneath him. He looked up at Angel , there were no tears or any sign of remorse

"Let's get out of this shithole sire"

Back at Wolfram and Hart

"I can't believe that he did it!" Darla paced the room, upset and angered by Spikes utter lack of respect and hurt by the death of her sire "I'll rip his fucking heart out and feed it to that slut of a Slayer!"

Lindsay watched her as she paced his office

"It's an unfortunate turn of events, but we still have the prophecy to uphold. Angel has done his part, he still has his soul but that isn't a perminant fixture, we'll deal with that at a later date. What is important, is keeping you safe and out of the way. Wolfram and Hart are dedicated to do just that, now, we have arranged for you to go to a safe house until it is time"

Darla calmed down "Your right, and who will be keeping me company?" Darla looked at Lilah and licked her lips

"There will be demon guards, we will ensure you a fresh supply of human blood, we can't have bodies mounting up or for there to be a large body of missing ... bodies... would draw attention to us and you, Angel would track you down that way. We have everything under control. Now, the limo will be here to take you to the house soon. Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll have to brief Holland"

Lilah and Lindsay lead Darla out of the room and towards Holland's office.

The ride back to Angels hotel was a quiet one. Spike sat on the back seat huddled against Buffy. He was sombre but there were no tears . Angel glanced in the rear view mirror to watch the many emotions that crossed Buffys face. He was worried that this would cause a rift in her relationship with Spike and that the wedding wouldn't go ahead. As much as he hated the fact that she was with Spike, he didn't want her to have that heartbreak either.

Spike was right, he was a bloody soft poof!

The team piled out of the cars and headed into the hotel. Most dumped off their weapons and went straight to bed. Giles watched as Buffy took Spike back to their room. He turned to Angel .

"Will he be okay? Is Buffy in any danger from him?"

"He staked Dru for her... What do you think?" Angel snapped

Giles retired to his room and sat on the bed , looking at his hold all. He decided to go after all of this mess was done and .. dusted .

Angel sat alone in his office, should he tell them all the truth? Could he tell them what had transpired ?

He poured himself a whiskey and rested his legs up on his desk and sighed. No point telling them yet, he wasn't sure if it would happen yet. And in fairness, it wasn't anything to do with Buffy and team Sunnydale. He'd deal with it when the time came.

Buffy crept out of the bedroom, Spike had finally fallen asleep, tired from crying. He hadn't opened up to her but he had allowed Buffy to cradle him in her arms as he sobbed for his sire. Emotionally charged , Buffy found sleep hard , she knew that Angel would be up still.

She knocked on the office door and stepped into the dimly lit room.

He smiled and held up the bottle, offering her a drink.

"A world of no! Buffy and liquor are of the bad"

"How is he?" he asked quietly

"He's a mess, but asleep at last. I don't know how to help him through it though. I can feel his pain through the connection I have with his demon, but..."

"You want to know if the demon will blame you and he'll turn against you?"

"How did you know and hey... stop with reading me like a book!" she smiled

"Always could Buff " he paused and sighed "We're all different , but my demon didn't blame you the first time I staked Darla.We make the choices , Spike chose to kill Dru, you didn't force his hand. He'll be mourning her, wouldn't be right if he didn't, but he won't blame you. He'll need you there for him and it will get better "

"I think I will have that drink after all" Buffy moved to the bottle of whiskey and poured a large one."Will he still want to get married, that's my big fear"

"He will, he's stupid sometimes but that boy's not an idiot" Angel smiled "And if he doesn't let me know, I still have a tux"

Buffy laughed , it felt good, things had been so tense lately.

"Thanks Angel" she put the empty glass down and smiled "So, Darla huh? What you gonna do?"

"Take each day as it comes" he shrugged "Wolfram and Hart are huge and I don't have the resources to go ater them"

"Well, you need help with them and I'll be there"

He turned to face her and held his arms open , Buffy fell into his arms and hugged him

"I'll always be there for you too Buff, I love you, but I know that we've moved on , you've moved on, I might not like it, but just be happy. " He kissed the top of her head and released his hold on her. "I'm a call away, don't forget that"

"You too" she replied "So, guess it's my bedtime" she looked out of the window and saw the sky lighten.

"Yeah mine too" he put the empty glasses on his desk and walked out of the office behind her "I'll walk up with you"

They walked up the stairs together and went into their respective rooms, Angel alone, Buffy to deal with her emotionally charged Lover.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Spike woke up and felt like he had the mother of all headaches. The demon had been baying inside of him and had caused him to have a fitfull sleep. Buffy sat in the chair beside the window wrapped in a sheet, she'd watched the sunrise and had watched as the empty streets began to fill with pedestrians, some shopping, some going to work, other were sightseers. She envied them a little. They all had boring mundane normal lives. Almost all of them had no idea what lurked in the shroud of darkness.

Buffy looked across and saw that Spike was awake and looking at her through half open eyes. His face morphed and the demon in him roared at her. Buffy flinched.

Spike rose from the bed and stalked towards her.

Buffy stayed still, not because she feared him, god she was never scared of him, even when he was trying to kill her, no , Buffy wanted to see why the demon in him was acting this way, she didn't feel a threat coming from it.

Spike snarled deep in his throat and then lunged at her. His gold eyes searched her face and inhaled deeply. The demon made a quiet roar and licked her throat. Even now Buffy wasn't scared and the demon could tell. Buffy wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest, leaving her throat open for Spike to nuzzle. He kissed her gently and lifted her into his arms. Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed . The sheet fell and the Spike looked at her naked frame. He smiled and covered her body with his. He entered her forcefully but it wasn't painful.

Spike paused and whispered "EGO tribuo vos meus vestigium ut a subcribo of meus diligo. EGO tribuo vos meus vita quod vox per cruor. Ut has been sic vadum is exsisto per Gens of Aurelius. mei" Buffy felt the sting of his fangs as he slowly slid then into her throat.

Buffy felt the oncoming orgasm and felt like she was no longer in her own body. Buffy clutched to Spikes body hoping that it would anchor her. The Slayer within came forth and cried out .

"EGO gero vos meus vestigium ut a subcribo of meus diligo. EGO tribuo vos meus vita quod vox per cruor. Ut has been sic vadum is exsisto per Gens of Aurelius. vestri"

She bit down on Spikes shoulder as she came, pulling him with her as she answered his claim.

"Mine!" Spike growled as he came again

"Yours" Buffy whispered

Spike pulled back and looked into Buffy's eyes .

"I love you Buffy"

"Love you too, all of you, always"

"How the hell did I know what to say?"

"Guess your inner Slayer knew pet, now c'mere"

Spike pulled her to him and held her, showering her face with kisses and words of love.

Angel woke up and felt the pull of the claim. His sense of loss was complete now, Buffy was totally lost to him. Spikes claiming made her his for eternity. The man inside Angel wept. He was just thankful that they would be leaving for Sunnydale that night.

Buffy couldn't sleep. The euphoria that had overwhelmed her had not abated . The claim was still settling down and this caused her to a) have alot of energy and b) to have the munchies. She went downstairs and saw the human members of the teams sat around researching Wolfram and Hart and the ritual they must have used to bring Darla back. Wesley had his head buried in a prophecy and he was umming and arring to himself and scattily walking around the office , picking up books and putting them back down again.

It seemed a madness had set in and Buffy was glad they were going home, so that her own form of madness , in the shape of her wedding , could set in. Cordy huffed , drawing attention from everyone.

" Anyone else hear all those roars , you know, the ones that made it impossible to sleep last night?" Cordy looked at Buffy causing her to blush "I mean would it of killed you to keep fang boy wanting for just one night , and oh my god! he bit you!"

"Um, yeah" Buffy's hand went straight to the new bite mark "It's okay it's not what you think"

"Like you know what I'm thinking?"

"Your thinking I let him feed from me or ... "

"That you let him claim you" Angel said from the top of the stairs , cutting Cordy and Buffy off.

Buffy looked at the floor .

" It's good that you did, your claim will fill in the void left by his slaying of Dru" Angel mentioned nothing more and he seemed cold towards her.

"Angel? "

"What!"

"Do you have a problem with this?"

"What the hell should I?"

"Well, your acting like I did something wrong"

"I don't want to get into this, I have enough on my plate, what you and Spike do is none of my business"

"You got that right. Is this more of that vamp jealousy?"

"No!" he huffed and ran his fingers through his hair

"It so is!" she smiled " Your jealous because I didn't let you do this to me"

"I'm not!"

The team members that were sat around sniggered and then stopped it dead when Angel gave them all filthy looks

"Right, just like you weren't pissed when you found out we were getting married" Spike came down and stood beside Buffy , smiling at her and then he kissed his mark. "How's you this morning princess?"

Buffy smiled up at him and groaned as he kissed the mark "Great, how bout you?"

"Never better, so I take it Peaches aint too happy with us then?"

"No he's not " Angel answered "Did you even consider what may happen to Buffy? She's not just human you moron, why do you think I never took her for my own?"

"You know what your problem is? You think too much ,or is it brood too much, same diff in your case mate"

Angel had had enough of Spike and gave a low warning growl which just caused Spike to laugh. It didn't exactly help matters .The team knew this was getting ugly and had cleared the room, dragging a very reluctant Buffy with them.

"I should really go and seperate them, what if they go all fangy and fight?"

"Trust me , you don't want to get between them, this is some kind of dominance and mate claimy thing. Spike didn't ask permission and Angel always though that you and him would get together, so now Spike has to prove he's worthy"

Buffy's brows arched " Angel and me? Yeah right, so what if Spike loses?"

"You think he will? After ingesting Slayer blood, it's doubtful" Wes said.

Buffy watched as the two vamps circled each other growling . Angel landed the first punch and Spike smiled as he wiped the blood away "That all you got ?" he asked as he laid into Angel's face .

"C'mon Gramps, it's like your not even trying" Spike baited

"You don't want to look like shit on your wedding day do you?"

"With all that nice tasty Slayer blood, I reckon I'll heal up nice"

Angel attacked , hearing Spike talk about Buffy like she was a walking blood bank got him pissed. Spike leapt up to the balcony and laughed. "Is it me or are you getting to old for this?"

"You always were an insolent fuck, I should have beaten that out of you when you were a fledgling" Angel spat as he leapt after him.

Spike spun and kicked Angel square in the face "Ooh, that looks like it might smart a bit sire, want Cordy to put an ice pack on it for you" he feigned sympathy and then smiled "You always were a drama queen , does she get all hot in the nether regions while she puts on your bandages ?"

"Leave her out of this!" Angel landed a round of punches and knocked Spike over the railing , Spike crashed to the floor below.

Buffy saw him fall and rushed to Spikes side "Enough already, God, does one of you have to die before you stop?"

Spike smiled up to Angel as Buffy cradled him in her arms.

"M'kay pet, this is nothing , honest"

Buffy squinted and then turned to Angel "Why the hell can't you just accept that I love him now, you and I ended a long time ago. You lost all rights to do this to me when you left Sunnydale" She helped Spike up, who groaned and audibly clicked his back into place. "I think we've overstayed our welcome here, lets get our stuff and go"

Spike and Buffy walked upstairs and got their luggage and team together. They left with nothing but sneers on their faces and a new found lack of respect for Angel.Spike grabbed the large comforter off the bed and rolled his eyes, he wasn't looking forward to leaving the place crouched under a blanket rather than walking out with his head held high and his arm round his girl.

The drive back to Sunnydale was a quiet one. Spike drove and Buffy sat up front. Neither mentioned the fight, but Spike kept touching his swollen lip and hissing. Buffy looked over at him and would grumble "It's your own stupid fault stop touching it" Which earnt her a low growl. Willow sniggered and Giles raised his brows .

"It would seem they behave very much like an old married couple already " he said causing Willow to laugh even more. Buffy smiled and looked at Spike, who just said "Oi !" in retaliation.

They arrived back at Revello Drive and the sun had gone down a while ago. Spike huffed and ran his hands through his hair. He had never been happier than he was right now. Home. Tomorrow they would be inundated with craziness that was the wedding. He opened the car door and stretched. That wanker of a sire had put his back out and he was feeling stiff. A good work out and some Buffy loving would soon sort that out.

Joyce stood at the door , eager to see her daughter and to thwack them both round the head for everything, Giles was in her line of fire too. Giles would rather face Angelus again than deal with her,especially after Spikes taunts about her axe and her bloody good aim.

They all got through the front door without Joyce going into a rant and for that they were grateful. They all slumped on couches and chairs and yawned . The past few days had taken alot out of them, more so for Buffy.

Joyce decided that she would lay off from the lectures for tonight , seeing them all looking tired and worn. Tomorrow would be a different story. She hugged Spike and Buffy, cast a filthy look at Giles, Hugged Willow and said goodnight. The team all huffed at the same time and said their goodnights and all retired to their respective rooms. Giles groaned as he sttled on the couch, knowing that he would be first in line for the ear bashing from Joyce. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N:- Contains sexual explicit scene NC17 towards the end of this chapter. Be Warned.

Thank you to my faithful reviewers. You have made this story a joy to write.

Chapter 21

It was early, Buffy knew that much. She rolled over and looked at Spike , who was underneath her comforter . In their haste to go to bed, they had forgotten to secure the windows against daylight. Buffy rushed to her windows and drew the curtains. Sighing loudly she got into bed and curled up in Spikes arms. She knew that she was going to get her ears chewed by her Mom, so she was reluctant to get up. The same could be said for Spike who was awake as well. Side effect of the claim, if one of them was up, both were. Buffy felt his arousal through the claim but made no effort to encourage him. Last thing she needed or wanted was a parent getting an eyeful of sex a la Spike. Especially as she knew that blood play was now an accepted part of it, again due to the claim.

Giles wasn't so fortunate. Joyce had drawn the curtains and let the room be flooded by the bright sun, causing Giles' eyes to squint against the pain and for him to roll over and fall off the couch. His scream of "Bloody hell woman!" didn't help Joyce's mood, much.

"If that is how you are going to address me then I can see this is going to be an extremely heated argument!"

"Well who in their right mind wakes someone like you just did?" He looked at her with a look of disgust, still not helping to calm Joyce down.

"Right , get dressed. I shall see you in the garden in ten minutes, I wouldn't be later than that if I was you"

Joyce left so that he could have some dignity, not that Giles had alot left after the fall off the couch had bared his lily white body to Joyce.

He made it into the garden within six minutes. The woman was bloody clock watching!

"Good I'm glad that you can do something right" Joyce snapped.

Giles just rolled his eyes and wondered why the hell he hadn't asked to be dropped off at the airport on the way back last night.

"Right lets get down to the crux of it shall we?" She didn't give him a chance to answer and left him to snap his mouth shut "Firstly, Spike. How dare you put him at risk when you know how in love he and my daughter are. By risking his life you endangered hers. That is simply not what I expected from you, you say that you love my daughter as if she was your own, personally I think that is a bloody funny way of showing it!"

Again, Giles made to defend himself , only to be shot down again.

"I should let Spike bite you for what you have put them through! Then I hear that you intended to fly back to England and abandon her" Joyce began pacing the garden.

Unbeknownst to them, the windows upstairs were now slightly open and faces had appeared. Buffy, Willow, Spike and Xander were all sniggering at the irate Mother and flummoxed Watcher. Giles sighed, waiting for the rest of the mouthful. He didn't have to wait long.

"While we're here I may as well get everything off my chest, bare with me" She shot him a look that could kill "Why is it you get a salary and my daughter, who does all the bloody hard work, doesn't. It is my house that is smashed and trashed on a regular basis and it is my home insurance that has rocketed due to that fact. I can't stop my daughter from performing her duty, and so I have no doubt that my house will suffer from more accidents , yet I do not get a cent of compensation for it"

"I... I ..." Giles stuttered

"I expect to be reimbursed , get onto to the twittering idiots today and make sure I am paid in full and that a suitable wage is paid directly to Buffy and Spike"

"Spike?!"

"Yes, he helps Buffy, he kills his kind without due care or thought about his own safety, so he deserves to be paid as well"

"You tell 'im Mom" came from Buffy's window , care of the vampire .

Joyce smiled then frowned at Giles "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

He sat there frowning and hating the day he ever met Joyce. He didn't say much " Okay I'll get onto the Council immediately"

Joyce handed him the house phone and walked away. She now knew that the rest of the house was awake and started breakfast.One by one they came downstairs , all looking sheepish and keeping the conversation quiet, avoiding talk of last night and any talk of Angel.

"Buffy, I know you heard what was going on, now I would like you to explain to me why it is you stayed with Angel of all people and why you didn't come home as soon as you had rescued Spike and how could you be so stupid as to let him go on an errand for Giles?"

"I trusted Giles Mom! Not something I will do again , not for a long time and I doubt Spike will ever forgive him"

"I don't blame him, I won't either , will he still be your Watcher?"

"I don't know" Buffy shrugged

Spike stood against the sink ,drinking his blood from a mug that Joyce had bought him. She had bought it for a laugh, but also because she found it hard to drink from a mug that he had had his blood in. It was a red cross mug with 'give blood' written on it. Spike saw the funny side of it, Giles however thought it in bad taste. Joyce just gave him the bird as he walked out of the kitchen , shocking all that had witnessed it. Joyce shrugged and blamed Spike for teaching her it. Spike sniggered .

Buffy had luckily avoided the questions relating to Angel and Joyce was an astute woman and could see the looks Spike and Buffy shared when he was mentioned , and so she decided to drop it.She was sure Buffy would tell her soon, but they had more important things to worry about, like a wedding.

Joyce had picked up on the arrangements and had coped with them for the time they were away. The flowers were organised, the dresses had been delivered , the suits were ready to be picked up and the food had been given the taste test. The only thing Joyce hadn't been able to do was furniture shop for the new house. She would take Buffy and Spike shopping later that day.

As promised Spike had decided that he would take Buffy out for a driving lesson. They had put them on hold while Raithe and the Council were after them.He looked up at heaven and asked to survive the lesson and his car would too.Buffy sat behind the wheel and tutted.

"What's wrong?"

"How am I meant to see with all the black paint on the windows?"

"The same way I do, an' it's necessary, would you want your instructor to go up in flames?"

"Do you want me to crash your car cos I can't see ?"

"Well if you take the black paint off it won't soddin matter if you crash will it, I'll be dust"

"I knew this was a bad idea" Buffy muttered

"Excuse me? Who bloody asked me to teach you to drive, weren't my idea! Your the one that pouted til she got me to give in"

Buffy got out of the car and slammed the door. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot and counted to ten, still angry she tried counting to twenty. Inside the car ,Spike was reeling off expletive after expletive and ending his rant with "Bloody stupid annoying bint!"

Buffy smiled sweetly as she got back into the car ans started her up.

"How far did you get with your lessons before pet?"

"Um, well, ..."

"Okay you just drive round the block n I'll see how bad you are"

So Buffy did just that, Spike didn't think she was that bad.She needed to work on reversing but as she had always had a history of reversing into things, Spike wasn't willing for her to do that in the Desoto.

Buffy walked back into the house with a smile and a spring in her step. Spike looked worn out and stressed.He decided to ask Clem if any of his mates knew a demon instructor that could pass Buffy , no questions asked. The sun was low and the early evening was approaching. Joyce threw Buffy and Spikes coats at them and piled them into the car. The unamused looks and the grunts were soon stopped by the wave of her Fathers credit card and the prospect of furniture shopping. Her Mum had screamed down the phone at Hank and told him that it was the least he could do. Hank gave in when he was sure that his ears had begun to bleed and Joyce had threatened to cut off his manly bits and feed them to him.

The trip had been great.They now had everything they could need or want. Dad would have a coronary once he saw how much it had cost him but so what, it was payback for all the times he let Buffy down and for the missed birthdays. They would be able to move in once they were married.

Buffy and Spike walked to the first point of call on their patrol. They stopped outside his crypt and shared a kiss. This is where it all started. If that demon hadn't of hit them with that stupid crystal ray stick thing, they wouldn't be here now.

The hellmouth was quiet, the cemetery's were quiet, the town seemed to be in a lull, which was good, Buffy didn't fancy coming across any bad guys and getting a face full with only days, hours til the wedding.

"C'mon luv , lets get you an early night. I fancy one m'self as it goes" Spike pulled her to him and she could tell why

"I will start to think you only want me for my body soon "

"Maybe I do Slayer " he replied , a glint in his eye that she couldn't resist.

"Your crypt now!"

Buffy took off running for the crypt and laughed as Spike shot passed her grabbing her up in his arms without missing a step.He kicked the door open and slammed her against it to close it . Buffy grunted as her back hit the heavy door but attacked Spikes mouth with her own. Her jacket and top were off before she knew what he was doing. His duster hit the now dusty floor and he carried her to the sarcophagus resting her ass on the lid of the tomb. Her trousers were ripped from her body. Spike crawled up her body forcing her to lie back. Buffy ripped his shit off and her fingers made easy work of his belt and jeans. Now they were almost naked, he carried her down to the lower floor and threw her onto the bed. He growled and leapt after her.

"What am I gonna do? A big bad vampire has me in his lair"

"Oh yeah? You wanna play huh?"

Buffy bit her bottom lip and nodded shyly

"Best see what I can do then" he pulled out some handcuffs "You up for it Slayer?"

Buffy grinned , she knew that she had the strength to get out of them should she need or want to, so did Spike. He cuffed one hand to the bed and held the other above her head.Buffy was already panting .

"Seems I migh' have found a kink of yours pet" Spike whispered as he ghosted his lips over her neck and down her body.He released his hold on her hand as he travelled further down. He grazed his human teeth over her hip ans smiled as she wriggled . His tongue followed the natural line of her hip and then he looked up at her.

" This big bad's so hungry, been starved for this, for you" his tongue flicked gently over her core and caused her to buck and gasp. "Gonna be eatin' you righ' up , be greedy with you" He continued his assault on her mound, making Bufy moan and grind into his face "Your such a hot little thing, so wet for me , gah" Buffy tried to control herself but she was gone, she'd past the stage were she could form any coherent thoughts or actions, her body a slave to Spikes tongue and now his fingers.

Spike came back to look into her eyes, and morphed . A flash of of gold appeared in her eyes and Spike frowned and then continued to lift her ass. "Buffy look at me luv, I want to look into your eyes as I make love to you." Buffy looked deep into his gold lust ridden eyes and touched his brow with her free hand, Spike lent into her touch and entered her, causing her to loose control again. Their coupling was frantic and passionate.

Buffy rolled her head to one side and a low purr came from her chest. Spike swallowed and licked at her throat before sinking his fangs into his mark. He drank slowly and felt Buffy bite into her mark, taking little sips from him. The connection they shared this time blew them away. They came together and they growled out their release.

Spent, Spike panted heavily as he rolled to one side, pulling Buffy with him. Buffy had almost passed out and was shaking . Spike pulled the covers over them, kissing her shoulder and whispering words of love and promises of forever.He unlocked the cuffs and they fell asleep still intimately joined.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:- Not long left.

Chapter 22

The Eve Of The Wedding.

1630 Revello Drive was a hive of activity. The flowers had arrived and were in the hall, kitchen and dining room. The dresses hung in Joyce's room . The gifts were piled on the floor in the spare room. The caterers were tutting as they bought in the equipment that they would need ,and had very little space due to the flowers. The Chef was throwing a tantrum and Buffy was having a hard time controlling her temper. She wanted so desperately to run to the crypt and snuggle with her vamp.Instead she was faced with an overweight, balding Chef that spat when he talked, Buffy considered punching him on his purple and swollen nose. Joyce could see her daughter fist her hands by her side and intervened. She sent Buffy upstairs to sort out the blow up mattresses. Xander was moving the flowers into one room, satisfying the Chef.

Joyce sighed and looked around her house. Thank god she only had one daughter and that this would be the only time she would be getting married. Joyce had learnt of the claim and was over the moon, which shocked the rest of the gang. Joyce saw it for what it was, a bonding that was eternal and that meant that both Buffy and Spike would be faithful and be together for always. Bit like a marriage for vampires she thought, only with no chance of a divorce.

Xander , Willow and Buffy had finally got the downstairs back to some sort of normality, the chefs would be leaving soon, and then they could cuddle up and watch movies and have pizza and popcorn, something they hadn't done since school. A nostalgic night was planned, they just hoped that it wasn't nostalgic enough to include the demon through the window part. Nothing was going to ruin the night.

Spike sat in his crypt going through the few boxes of things that he had collected over the years. Clem sat up on the sarcophegus watching, his drink in one hand and a chicken wing in the other.

"I gotta say man, never thought you and the Slayer would ever sort your lives out"

Spike looked up at Clem and smiled "Know wha' you mean mate, if that bloody demon hadn't of done that jiggery pokery we would probably still be beating each other round the place, 'cept of course I wouldn' be doing much of the beating"

"No chip now though so you would. You might of killed her by now"

"Nah, got bored with trying to off the bint years ago, she's more than my match , she'd 'ave staked me good n proper"

"She's a feisty one all right, and your marrying her "Clem started laughing "Your gonna be so whipped"

"Oi! She'll know not to try tamin' this vamp. She might of had the Poof wrapped round her cute digit but not this vamp mate"

Spike looked at Clems watch "Bugger" . He threw on his duster and flew out the door, Clem, curious, looked out the crypt door.

"Where you going?"

"Buffys, got to go for the last fitting of me suit, back in a bit"

"Oh no, he's not under the thumb already" Clem muttered to himself whilst he returned to his chicken wings and beer.

Spike ran in through the back door, straight into the fat Chef , who grunted some obsenity and pushed Spike back out the door. Spike frowned and growled, and walked back in. He held off his vampire visage as Buffy would go postal if he scared of the caterers.Didn't mean he wasn't pissed off.

"D'you mind? It's my bloody weddin' your doin' the food for, you want payin' I suggest you keep a civil tongue an' quit the bloody theatrics"

That said ,Spike went through to the lounge and hugged Buffy and Joyce.

"M'ere to check on my girls an' try on the suit. Everything alright 'ere? That ponce of a Chaf'e a right charmer in't he ?"

"Everythings fine , although you can't go up just yet as Buffy's dress is in the same room as your suit. Let me just go up and put it somewhere you can see it" Joyce said and then disappeared upstairs.

Buffy sunk into Spikes arms and breathed in his scent. One more night and then she would be with him in their new house, as his wife. Buffy the vampire Slayer would be married to William the Bloody, one of the most revered vampires ever. Buffy sniggered . Who would have thought this would be happening? I bet he didn't think he'd be getting married , Buffy let Spike go and sat down.

"What's so funny pet?"

"This, did you ever see yourself marrying a Slayer?"

He laughed "No pet , I came 'ere to kill you , not end up shackled to you for the rest of my unlife"

He moved out the way as she swung her foot out, aiming for his shins.He pulled her into his arms with a low growl and buried his head into her neck.

"I can't believe tomorrow's almost here, I don't even know what my last name will be"

"You mean in all these years you haven't read the Watchers Journals and read up on your enemy? You never read up on me?"

"Nope, I don't do the academic side to Slaying, always thought it too morbid. I couldn't get to know thy enemy and then go out and stake them"

"Right"

"Well then , you gonna tell me?"

Spike huffed "K, it's Pratt"

Buffy sniggered "No really... what is it"

"That's m'surname Buffy" he looked at her a glint of amber in his eye, how could she sit there and take the piss?

"So, I'm going to be Buffy Pratt?" She found herself dumped out of his embrace and on the floor.

"If you don' bloody like it, then don' take my name, simple innit. "Spike paced the lounge. "We could always take your name, then maybe you'd be soddin' happy"

"Don't be like that, it was just a shock, that's all, I'm cool with it now okay"

Spike looked at her with questioning eyes, "You sure?"

"I can be pretty tactless at times, you know me, but yeah I'm fine, I'll be proud to be Buffy Anne Summers- Pratt"

"Still keeping the Summers then?"

"Yeah, do you mind? "

"No, think it sounds good actually"

"Glad we sorted that out, can you imagine having that argument half way through the vows"

"Wouldn' be a borin' wedding then "

"This is you and me Spike, do you think our wedding would be a dull one?"

"After the Whelps, yeah"

They both sniggered . Joyce came into the lounge and sat down.

"Has that Chef left yet? It's late and I can only stand so much of that arrogant man"

"He's still in there Joyce, but I doubt the man will be a problem since I threatened him"

Joyce raised her brows and tutted "Don't eat him before he's finished the food, please"

"Promise you pet, no eating of the staff" he put his hand over his undead heart.

"Bedtime for you Buffy, we don't want you having bags tomorrow" Joyce said " Spike go on up, try the suit on and then say your goodnight's"

The two of them walked upstairs, saying goodnight on the landing outside Buffy's room. Spike went into Joyce's room and tried his suit on. He listened as Buffy got into bed and pulled the covers around her. He dragged out his time in the next room, listening as her heartbeat settled to a slower rate which told him that she was asleep. He smiled to himself. Tomorrow night they would be married and tucked up in their bed , together.

Wedding Day.

The morning was frantic. They all thought the night before was mayhem, thiat was nothing. Buffy woke and pulled the covers over her head, trying in vain to block out the noise from the floor below. Groaning , she got up and walked sleepily to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror and poked her tongue out at herself.

"Morning Mrs Buffy Anne Summers Pratt" she said to her reflection

Buffy turned on the shower and turned the temperature to almost cold. She needed to wake up and deal with the blitz that was her life right now.

Willow ran down the stairs and into the back yard. Joyce finished telling the usher where to put the large tiered flower arrangement and turned to Willow "Is she up yet?" she looked at her watch.

Puffing Willow nodded "Yeah, she's in the bathroom" Willow gained her breath back and continued "The make up artist and hair dresser are waiting in the lounge, I gave them coffee so that should buy Buffy another twenty minutes"

"Thank you Willow, what would I do without you?"

"Not sure but I think prozac would be of the good about now"

Joyce laughed and threw her arm over Willows shoulder, steering them both back to the house and into the kitchen.

"What time is Spike getting here?"Willow asked

"About six tonight, he didn't want to risk coming before sun down"

"Will the L.A crew be turning up?" Willow poured herself and Joyce a coffee.

"I haven't heard from Angel , but I doubt he'll miss it. I know things were touchy but I think he'd be here for Buffy"

Joyce fights to get to her fridge and start making breakfast. The Chef huffs and tuts and finally shoo's Joyce out of the kitchen. He waffled something about breakfast being the most important meal and started whipping eggs and then threw an eggshell at Joyce and Willow to get them out the way.

Joyce and Willow went upstairs, just as Buffy exited the bathroom.

"Morning!" they both chirped cheerfully

Buffy groaned "What time is it, it feels like it's the middle of the night"

"It's ten am " Joyce says as she looks at her watch.

"Already?! Damn, I need to get ready, the photographers going to do some portraits to hang in the new house"

"Let me guess, Spike wants an old fashioned type of portrait of you and him?"

"Yeah, sometimes he reverts back to the sap he was unno, I love the sap but grrrr, I'm still so tired"

Joyce helps Buffy get into the dress that she will wear in the portrait and she walks downstairs looking a picture of elegance. Except for the trainers that are poking out from under the beautiful dress. The photographer tuts. Buffy poked her tongue out and tucked her feet under the frock.

"Satisfied?" she asked sarcastically

Joyce sees that the Chef has placed a buffet style breakfast on the dining table and called everyone so that they could eat. Buffy jumped up from her pedestal as she'd called it, and grabbed a plate full of everything.Xander arrived at the table and asked if Spike would be coming over soon, Buffy shrugged as she crammed another fork full of pancake in her mouth.

After three quarters of an hour , the perfect photo had been taken and the photographer was out of the house until the evening. One body less. The Chef had mumbled something and packed up his tools of the trade and disappeared making everyone breathe a sigh of relief. The house was more or less back to normal.

We have three hours left. The hairdresser had finished Buffy's hair and had fixed the small tiara and veil in place. So Buffy was in sweats and button up top with hair to die for, wearing a tiara and veil, she looked comical. The L.A crew arrived and were told that the basement would be free for them to use. Angel just stared at Buffy and then sniggered. His shin still throbbed an hour later and Buffy warned him the the next sarcastic comment that he made would result in another kick to his shins, with a possibility of it progressing to his manly bits. He immediately stopped sniggering and went to get changed.

Time dragged. Buffy was now esconced up in her room, her dress was on, her shoes and jewels were in place. Now they were waiting for Spike and Clem to arrive.

Buffy watched as their friends and some relatives gathered in the garden . They took their seats and Xander flapped about getting nervous. He kept checking his pockets for the rings and would then wipe his brow with his handkerchief. Buffy smiled. The noise from below hushed and Spike walked into the garden. He had never looked so gorgeous .Buffy smiled and then flustered

"Oh god Mum, what am I doing?"

"Nervous?"

"The last time I felt like this was the night I found out I was the slayer and had to face my first vamp"

"It will be okay, you got a good man there Buffy, he'll stand by you no matter what. He'll be there for you and comfort you and protect you. That's more than I had with your father, trust me on this" Joyce rubbed Buffy's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"He is special isn't he" Buffy beamed

"Yes, he's one in a million for sure, now I'm going to get Willow and tell them to start, okay?"

Buffy nodded and smiled again "Yep, lets do this!"

Willow looked wonderful in her blood red dress. Spike had chosen the colour, which Buffy had rolled her eyes at, but now she could see that it was perfect.

"Ready then Mrs Summers Pratt?"

"I'm not that yet, but will be in about an hour"

"Not if you don't get your booty downstairs" Willow said in a mock stern tone.

We walk downstairs and Willow and Joyce take their places behind Buffy. Buffy took a sharp breath and walked towards the back door. The music started to play and the door opened.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N :- Thank you so much for the kind reviews! You are the best!! This is it, the wedding, I hope it has been worth the wait!

Chapter 23

Buffy stood in the door looking out at the 'stage'. The garden was lit up with candles and the flowers had small spot lights on them, illuminating them softly. The small alter area . that Xander had built, had a canopy of flowers and was lit by large candles. Two subtle spotlights lit the area as well. Her gown took on a glow as the sheen of the silk took up the low lighting. Spike bounced on his toes and shook his body, nerves were getting the better of him. Buffy almost laughed. The cocky and brash vampire was nervous. Seeing him like that took some of hers away. She looked at Joyce and then to Willow and nodded.

Joyce smiled and pointed out to the garden "Come on then, the poor man's getting edgy, he might take to eating the priest " She winked .

"Very funny" Buffy answered "Lets do this" Buffy stepped out of the door.

The guests all gasped, she looked radiant. Her slow walk up the aisle did nothing to clam Spike though, if the impatient vampire could have told her 'to get a bloody move on' , he would have. Xander sniggered at Spike earning him a low growl, which in turn , caught the attention of the priest.

Angel hung his head as Buffy walked past , Gunn jabbed him in the ribs and whispered "Aint you gonna say something?"

"Not stopping her Gunn, Spike and Buffy have proved themselves to be soul mates, who am I to come between them?"

"The guy that loves her, that's who"

"Spikes the one that deserves her, not me" Angel hitched his breath "It was a mistake me being here" he left quietly, his gang watched him go , but stayed. They all knew that he would be in the kitchen , making peace with Buffy's choice.

Buffy stood by Spikes side and smiled at him through her veil. Spike was in awe of this woman. She was beautiful and about to be his wife.He was truly thankful.

The priest coughed and looked at the two stood in front of him. He smiled and started the ceremony.

"Let your presence be welcome, let your hearts be glad, for everything there is a season, and a time and a purpose. And this is the time and this is the place to celebrate the wedding of William and Buffy."

He paused and took their hands and joined them, cupping theirs with his. The priest continued

"Marriage is a reflection on our histories as well as on our future, on our losses as well as our hopes and possibilities.Buffy and William could not and would not be standing here today if they had not followed their destinies and done what they needed to do to deliver themselves to this point in their lives.A true marriage is the ultimate relationship because it offers the opportunity of limitless intimacy between two people. It is a great and challenging adventure into the depths and heights of caring, affection, trust and understanding.

A true spiritual marriage is a journey of transformation. In marriage, we do not give ourselves to another, but rather surrender into something greater while maintaining our well-being as individuals. A truly sacred marriage union is a vehicle that allows us to know our true selves by reflection through our loved one.And so, we celebrate with you,Buffy and William , as you begin your sacred and unique marriage journey as husband and wife. As life partners, your relationship is innocence, mighty in its strength and abundant with possibilities.

Before we do the vows I have to ask if there is anyone here tonight that objects to the union between Buffy and William?"

A low buzz of whispers was heard. Spike held his breath, hoping that Angel didn't decide to make an ass of himself and object.

The garden went quiet again and the priest looked around one last time before he carried on.

A blonde walked around the left side of the house and stood at the edge of the seats.

"I heard this rumour and just had to come and see it for myself" she walked forward, picking at a guests dress and sneered, then let go of the offending garment as though it had burnt her like holy water.

Spike looked up at heaven "Jus' could give me one soddin' break eh?" he turned to the wedding crasher , spying Angel coming from the kitchen door.

"You shouldn't of come here" Angel grabbed her elbow and dragged her to the far corner, and held her tightly "You ruin this for her and I'll stake you again"

" I didn't come to.. oh okay I did but then this is even more delicious. Your slayer seeing me like this "

Angel glanced down,how could he have been so blind to miss that! "How?"

She rolled her eyes "As if I need to tell you."

Angel sighed "You know what I mean, how?"

"I travelled the globe practically, visiting every sage, seer and holy man, I tried potions and tonics , you name it I tried it. Anything to get any idea how and why ,myself. Nobody knows"

"Why here , now, tonight. No offence but your looking about ready to give birth, so why now?"

"Well, Daddy" it was laced with a growl and sarcasm " Seems something is wrong, very wrong"

"Is the baby okay?"

"That would be the wrong. The baby is human"

Spike watched through narrowed eyes and seething hatred. God damn that woman and her bloody timing!

"Oi!" he shouted at Angel "Any chance you can take her somewhere not 'ere, trying to get bloody hitched, in case you forgot"

Angel winced as the whole wedding party looked at them "Sorry " he mumbled as he dragged Darla off towards his car.

The priest cleared his throat "Right where were we?"

"Just skip the crap an' get to the good stuff mate" he rolled his shoulders to release the tension

The priest stared and Buffy nodded

"Fine... Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do " Giles stood forward

" Do you William Pratt take Buffy Summer to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?

"I will " he stared into Buffys eyes

Do you Buffy Summers take William Pratt to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

"I will" her eyes welled with tears.

" What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand? "

Xander stepped up and gave the rings to the priest

" May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

The priest gave Buffy's ring to Spike

" William, in placing this ring on Buffys finger, repeat after me:Buffy, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Spike repeated the vow and slipped the elegant gold band onto Buffys finger.

The priest gave Spikes ring to Buffy

" Buffy, in placing this ring on Williams finger, repeat after me: William, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

The priest joined their hands again " May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.

In as much as William and Buffy have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the State of California and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

You may now kiss the bride."

Like Spike needed to be told , he scooped her up in his arms and covered her neck and face in kisses before finally stopping and looking deep into her eyes. Their emotions were thick and he kissed her lips softly at first ,before they both forgot the guests and pulled apart. Both of them gasping through passion and lack of oxygen.

The crowd cheered and all threw confetti . Buffy and Spike were laughing and joining in the fun.

Angel heard the cheers and whistles and knew that the wedding was over. He looked across at Darla and hung his head.

"She got over you and you certainly weren't thinking of your beloved Buffy the night we did this" she pointed at her stomach.

"You'll have to come back to L.A with me, I'm not letting you out of my sight"

Darla shrugged, really not giving a damn. She was in her own personal hell. She was a vampire that was carrying a human child, a human child with which she was currently sharing a soul. Her waking and sleeping hours were a bloody torment, the faces of her countless victims haunted her.Angel knew that was what she must be suffering and he felt for her.

"Look I need to go back and apologise for you and give them my best and try to explain. I can't leave you out here alone. I'm warning you, you make one wrong move and I'll kill you"

Darla nodded.

The music started and everyone watched as Buffy and Spike took to the dance floor (also a temporary build by Xander) for the typical wedding waltz.

The guests all stood at the edge of the dance floor watching the happy couple sway slowly, lost in each other , as You by Amy Lee drifted softly around them.

Spike purred. His demon was totally satisfied. It had the one person in this world that it could call it's equal, the man was in heaven as she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed

"You happy pet?"

"I don't think there's a word to describe how I feel right now"

"Wait til later than" he winked at her "We get to be alone in our house "

She smiled and rolled her eyes " God I can't wait"

The song ended and the newly weds joined Joyce at the table. She hugged them both and they were chatting quietly when Spike saw Angel and Darla approach. He growled and Darla smiled sheepishly , Angel frowned at him.

"Can we go inside and talk?"

"Not a chance, I'm not invitin' your whore inside Mum's house " Spike spat. "We'll come to the Mansion later , now go!"

Buffy gripped Spikes hand "S'ok , It will take five minutes to send them packing back to L.A, what could he possibly have to say apart from opps sorry?" Buffy said, still smiling "It's gonna take more than Angel ,Darla and their hell spawn to ruin this " She kissed him and his smile returned

"Your the best pet, c'mon then, let's go see what the wankers got to say for himself"

They walked through the house and out to the car.Spike lit up his first cigarette in four hours and opened the window.

"I kinda think I'm a little overdressed " she sat in the front seat and pulled the rest of the skirt and train into the car.

It looked like Spike had a big white mist sat next to him. The netting kept drifting over to him and he batted it out of his way.

"In a minute I'm goin' to rip the soddin' thing, how the bloody hell can you wear that?"

Buffy sniggered as the skirt floated towards him again and he threw his fag away and closed the window. They arrived at the mansion.

"You ready for this ?" he took her hand and kissed it.

"Let's just get it over with" Buffy stepped out and slammed the car door shut.

They both stood at the door waiting for Angel to answer.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N :- So sorry for the delay with this chapter. I have no excuse apart from exhaustion, but I have caught up on my sleep and I'm back in business! This is the penultimate chapter. I will be sorry to end this story as I think it turned out okay. As always a huge thanks to my readers and to my faithful reviewers, SlmcSpike and SpikesMrs , you both have spurred me on and driven me to not just complete this story, but have shown me support through the inevitable writers block , my thanks go out to you both and I hope this stories conclusion is fitting enough for you. I may do a sequel, who knows, if I do, and I have left enough open for that to happen ,then I hope that the both of you will be reading it and enjoy it as much as you seem to enjoy this story.

My thanks yet again...

Chapter 24

Spike knew this must be hurting her. Not because she had feelings for the poof, but because Darla, who was one of the worst vampires in history, was having a baby. The one thing that she knew they wouldn't and couldn't have.Buffy stared at Darla .

"So this law firm bring you back from the dead, you are supposed to drive Angel to become Angelus so that he can work with them, instead you two end up in bed , he has an 'epiphany', and you end up like this. And your telling me that the baby is human and your sharing it's soul "

"Yes" Darla whispered

"I'll get Wesley to start researching this , maybe he can find some evidence of this happening before"

Buffy sat down and played with her dress and Spike stood behind her , his hand on her shoulder.

"If you don' mind me asking, how do we know it is the poofs, I mean Darla's not exactly snow bloody white,and if she is working for this evil lawyer , then how do we know it's not a bloody trap?"

"I felt it move, I feel the connection to it, the baby, I can't explain it, I know it's mine"Angel touched the bump

"Could just be a lot of hocus bloody pocus mate and your getting sucked in" Spike was worried, last thing he needed was Angelus back "Could be a ploy to give you a moment of happiness and then we all know what wackiness ensues when you have that"

Buffy frowned "Darla, how long do you have left?"

"Not sure, a few weeks I guess"

"If you share the soul, how have you been feeding?"

Darla sobbed , "I've still hunted, it's all I knew , I hated it but I had to survive"

Buffy studied the pregnant vampire. Darla did seem genuine, the remorse was there in her eyes. Buffy sighed.

"What now?" she looked up to Angel

"I'll take her back to L.A with me, I'll keep you informed , we'll leave soon, I don't see any point in sticking around." Angel ducked his head and walked over to Darla.

She sat on the couch and rubbed the bump, smirking at Buffy. "Guess you'll never know how this feels"

"Shut it you spiteful bint!" Spike snapped

"Now now William "Darla sniggered " Wonder what Dru would have made of this?"

Spike looked up at her, guilt flooded him and he felt his unneeded breath hitch.

"Just as I thought" she leant towards him, he stepped back and Darla whispered " Maybe they can bring her back too. Would you sire her if they did?"

"Not a bloody chance , she's in a better place now an' she's stayin' dead"

Darla laughed "Dear boy, the Aurelius line is powerful and in case you boys aren't catching on, we're destined for great power. We play a major part in the apocalypse"

"I'm getting tired of hearing her voice, anyone else with me on this?" Buffy feigned a yawn

"Let her finished " Angel snapped as intrigue overwhelmed him.

Spike kissed Buffy "Could be she has important info we could use, so hear her out pet, then we'll go" he touched her lips with his thumb and turned back to Darla.

"Not just a run of the mill fight with the latest big scary, I'm talking 'The Apocalypse'. You all play a major part "

"To coin a popular Sunnydale saying but 'Duh! Kinda my job!" Buffy leant over Darla "Now what do you know about it?"

"Not much, just that Wolfram and Hart are resurrecting the Aurelius line , it has something to do with the apocalypse though"

"Back off now Buff" Angel said as he pulled on her arm.

Spike growled

"Give it a break boy, I'm not hurting her" Angel looked at Spike

"Will they be resurrecting the Master?" fear gripped Buffy and she hoped the answer was a big hell no!

"I'm not sure, he just mentioned our clan. I wasn't going to pump him for too much information, I didn't want to risk my life or that of my babies"

"He?" Buffy said "You said he, who are you talking about? Is it one of those lawyers?"

"Lindsay, and yes he is, Angel knows him well, don't you?"

Angel just grimaced

"Right well, I've had enough of the family get together ,I got a new wife to ... well unno " Spike smirked "C'mon pet, time to go say toodle pip to the rest of the guests an' go home"

Buffy mutter "About time" and walked out, her dress floating behind her.

"Congratulations by the way Buffy" Darla called out as they walked through the door.

"Did you have to say it quite so ..."

"Awww don't tell me you still pine for the bitch?"

"I thought you shared a soul... cos it sure as hell doesn't sound like it to me" Angel snapped

"Oh I do, it's just the jealous streak in me coming out. Spike wouldn't have staked Dru if it wasn't for the trollop "

"Don't do anything to piss her off, she may be married to Spike, but she is still the slayer "

"Anyone would think you cared about me" she giggled as she stroked his face and Angel pulled away sharply.

"I'll go to bed then, night night " Darla swanned up the stairs.

"God, what the hell did I do that pissed you off now?" he asked the Powers that Be .

Angel ran up the stairs after Darla and walked into the bedroom.

"I'll sleep in here, just in case you want anything , or you go into labour"

"Anything?" she said seductively

"Angel pulled her hands off of his chest "Except that"

Darla slumped onto the bed and pouted . Angel ignored her and settled on one side of the bed fully clothed.

The reception party was still in full swing when they arrived back. Dawn was dancing with Clem, Joyce was looking a little drunk and Giles was talking to her. Buffy hoped there wasn't a repeat of the band candy incident. She smiled and shook her head at the memory.Xander was catching up with Cordy, Gunn was joining in with the conversation, he enjoyed hearing the stories of life on the hellmouth.

"Gotta admit Bro, sounds like life here is pretty intense. A guy could get used to that"

"Trust me, after going to a school on a hellmouth you do get used to it " Xander said " When it's all quiet you get worried"

"L.A is hectic enough, since teaming up with Angel, I get more action" Gunn answered

"And me with the mind numbingly painful visions, I keep 'em busy too" Cordelia retorted "Course , not like I trade them for anything" she laughed "Oh god I wish the usual hellmouthy goodness was all I had to deal with"

Gunn patted her on the back "You got your call Cor, what would we do without you" Gunn had long learnt that the way to keep Cordy sweet was to either buy her something expensive or compliment the girl .

"Oh look the happy couple are back... have to say, loved Buffy's dress, I expected something off the rack, but that dress is exquisite"

The men rolled their eyes , sometimes the old Cordy resurfaced and she could bitch with the best of them.

Wesley had taken to the dance floor. Dawn almost wet herself as he contorted and bucked around her, a blini in his hand "Must say, these are divine, my compliments to the Chef"

Dawn sniggered as he slipped on the dance floor and ended up with sour cream and caviare on his shirt. He made a graceful recovery and went and sat with Giles and Joyce. Dawn looked at Joyce and waved, mouthing a 'ha ha' at her.

Buffy had a glass of champagne and felt the tension lift, even if it was only temporary. Spike took her hand and nodded back towards the dance floor.

"C'mon slayer, you know you wanna dance"

She rolled her eyes at him saying that, it took her back to the time when he would do anything and everything to piss her off. She let him lead her to where Dawn was and then they started to dance .

A group of four vampires had heard that the Slayer and Spike were getting married. They had all had a few drinks, and a few patrons, in Willy's Bar and that is where they had heard about the wedding. That is when they all decided to crash the wedding and get a good feed, and also to kick the ass of the Slayer and that traitor, Spike.

"So how we gonna do this so that we don't end up dust by that bitches stake?"

"We aint no fledges , we can take them, there's four of us, your not backing out now are ya ? the tall one said

"No! Just thinking about a strategy that's all"

"We're vampires not military, we go in there, throw a few tables and chairs, grab a few of the edibles and kill a few others for good measure , kill Spike and the Slayer , reap mayhem and leave with a few of the peeps for afters, sound good to you lot?" the stern looking vamp huffed.

The others just nodded.

"Good , then c'mon boys , I do believe I see a bloodbath waiting to happen, and I personally can't wait to hear the Slayers cries as she watches her precious 'Spikey' turn to dust ,right in front of her"

"You don't like her do you?" the tall vamp asked

"For fuck sake! We're demons, we're not s'posed to friggin well like her!" stern vamp yelled "C'mon, "

The vampire gang walked across to the front lawn and game faced. Stern vamp lifted his baseball bat up and repeatedly pounded it into the palm of his free hand. Tall vamp was weaponless and the other two had chains and knives. They stood watching as the shadows moved from the house ,back into the rear garden.

"Move out guys" the stern one walked purposefully round the house , the others following him. They stood at the edge of the garden and growled, stopping the party dead in it's tracks, the laughter and chatter quietened immediately. All eyes focussed on the gate crashers.

"Nice bash Slayer, we must have missed our invite" stern vamp smiled, showing of his long but mis-shaped fangs.

Buffy and Spike stepped forward .

Buffy grimaced when she saw the fangs that stern guy was proudly showing "URGH! You should really learn about dental hygiene, ever heard of floss?"

Spike smirked

"You won't be thinking that when I sink them into your neck Slayer" he retaliated

"No, your right" she cheerfully quipped " I'll be thinking ' I-need-to-go-and-get-a-tetanus-shot-after-I-dust-his-ass' "

Stern vamp growled and lunged, meeting Spikes fist before he hit the dirt. Buffy pulled a stake out from under her dress and staked him, his dust settled before she looked up at the remaining three vamps.

"Guess I won't need that shot after all, there's nothing worse than vamps that just don't live up to their threats" she brushed herself down " It's no fun "

Spike eyed the three that still stood there ,staring at the pile of dust that was their leader. "You gonna make my ladies day or just stand there gawping?"

Tall vamp leapt at Spike , pulling off balance and landed in a heap.Snarls and low growls were heard coming from the two vamps as they wrestled back and forth on the floor.

"Stake!" Spike called out and Buffy rammed the sharpened wood through the back of the tall vamp, covering Spike in it's dust.

"Where'd the other two go?"

"Damnnit" Buffy looked around , seeing the two vampires gone "Must have run off " She gathered her dress up and ran, Spike close behind her.

"Your gonna ruin your dress luv and you can't bloody fight in it, go home and change, I'll catch up with the other two"

Buffy stopped and panted "Okay, I'll be ten minutes" she kissed him briefly before running back to the house.

If only it was that simple! By the time she had entered the house ,a majority of the guests were sat in the lounge waiting for her return, and an explanation. Buffy groaned loudly and listened as Giles, her Mum, Wesley and the rest all started firing off their questions.

"I don't have time for this okay, vamps crashed, two dust , two got away, Spikes tailing them, I'm getting changed so I can go be lil miss, or should that be mrs? I got to go be lil mrs like to fight so, excuse me!"

Buffy took the stairs three at a time and managed to get out of her dress and into her leather pants and angora knitwear with two minutes. She pulled her hair up and checked the look in the mirror. Gone was the bride and staring back at her was the slayer.

Buffy grabbed stakes and an axe and left as quickly as she had entered.

Spike had followed them back to their lair ,which was an abandoned house in the industrial zone. Spike didn't enter, preferring to wait for Buffy.

Buffy made it back to him in good time. Her slayer senses were screaming within her , must be more than two vamps, she thought.

"I reckon there's eight in there " he lit up a fag and pocketed his zippo in his waistcoat "You bought me a shiny toy " he took the axe and kissed her forehead "C'mon pet, let's get this done ."

Spike raced over to the entrance and kicked open the large steel doors. "Hi honey we're ho-me" he sing songed as he flicked his half smoked fag across to a pile of discarded rags and cardboard.

"You'd think vamps would be a little more thoughtful"

Spike looked at her , confused and wondering where her chain of thought was going

"I mean " she pointed at the now smouldering pile of rags and cardboard " Having an open fire when your liable to combust, probably not a good idea"

The first vamp attacked her, Spike growled and raced into the next room, Buffy could hear the sound of blows coming from there and the metallic 'ting' that meant the axe was hitting bone. Buffy's vamp hit her across the jaw and knocked her back a few steps.

"Hey! Not the face, we haven't had the photo's done yet" she hit out with a round house kick and the vampire hit the dusty floor, Buffy leapt on him and pinned him down " That is so gonna bruise " she staked him and he turned to dust.

Buffy ran in the direction of the other fight. As she entered the room the vampires snarled . Spikes opponent hissed as Spike took advantage of the distraction that Buffy's entrance had caused, staking the hissing vamp and stepping through the cloud of dust to start the fight with the short, stinky vamp.

Buffy took on two vamps and managed to hold them off at arms length, reaching into her waistband and withdrawing two of the stakes and staking both vamps at the same time. She turned her head and tilted it, looking straight at the next two .

"Step up to the plate, c'mon you know you wanna see if you can take me. Here, I'll even go unarmed"

The vamps looked at her like she was crazy. They smirked and ran at her.

Buffy stepped to the side and pushed the vamps up against a wall, retrieved her stakes and struck them in the back. Their faces were a picture of disbelief as they turned to a pile of ash.

"You got a death wish now pet?" Spike said as he kicked his stake out of the heart of the vampire he had fought.

"Just know I can handle myself"

Spike raised his scarred brow "Right, just don't end up too cocky Mrs, don't want you being some fledges liquid lunch"

"Pfftt as if"

Bang on queue, a vamp barrelled into her and knocked her off her feet. Spike crossed his arms "Uh huh"

Buffy rolled her eyes. She struggled to get the overweight vamp off her back.

"Err help?"

"Thought you could handle yourself" Spike retorted

"Fine then" she snapped yet she smiled up at Spike. "God , don't you work out?" she asked the vamp that had her pinned.

"Spike casually leaned against the wall and lit another fag, then glanced at the smouldering fire in the corner. He smiled, pleased that he had caused the fire in the first place. He walked to it and held his hands to it, as if to warm them. A length of wood protruded and was nicely lit, he picked it up and touched the fat vamp on the back with it.

The vamp growled at Spike and then his face dropped and his eyes widened.

The fire spread from his back to his trousers and up to his neck. As the fire burned he turned to ash slowly , his head was last, his dying words were " oh fu..."

"Thanks, next time could you make it faster"

"Wassup Slayer? Thought you didn't want me to help?"

"Okay, be smug, I was wrong "

"That it? " he scanned the house and couldn't pick anymore vamps up." Let's just go home "

Joyce rushed to the front door and opened it before they were half way up the drive

"Are you two okay?

"We're fine Mum, just need a shower and a drink"

Spike entered the house and saw the gang sat waiting . Giles was polishing his glasses and looked up at him.

"I assume the threat has been dealt with?"

"Done and bloody dusted Rupes , a nest of ten or so , got most, I doubt they'll be back in any hurry mate, nest is burnt to the ground"

"Right, good job, I guess you and Buffy will be going back to your house tonight?"

"Yeah, problem?" Spike didn't want to be so snippety but it had been a long day and now he just wanted to be alone with his bride.

"No, no... just need to have a meeting regarding tonight's attack , maybe tomorrow then?"

Spike sniggered "You won't see much of her for a few days mate, not if I have my way" he looked at Giles' face and dropped the smirk "We'll patrol though no worries there an' we'll let you know if there's anything to get your knickers bunch up over "

"Right , very well them" Giles replied

Buffy bounced into the room, her hair was wet and loosely tied back, she had a small bag with the last of her possessions in. She dropped the bag onto the floor beside the couch and sat on the arm. Dawn handed Buffy her bouquet and smiled.

"So this is you moving out huh?"

"Sure is squirt" Buffy stroked Dawns hair and smiled at her

"Good! Now I get the big room and I don't have to argue with you over ev- ery- thing"

"Hey!" Buffy frowned "I wasn't that bad!"

Dawn and Spike shared a look

"Oh right, like that is it? "Buffy smirked "Wait til I get you home Mr Pratt!"

"I can't so get your bloody delicious ass out the bloody door, Mrs Pratt"

Buffy stood up and threw the bag at Spike, who caught it with ease and righted it in his hands before embracing Dawn

"Your welcome over anytime Niblet, jus' not this week " he winked and smirked

"Ewww , images I don't want invading my brain " Dawn ran out into the garden to continue dancing

The rest of the goodbyes took a while, but finally Buffy stood in the front garden, the girls all hovering behind her.

The countdown started and Buffy threw her bouquet, it bounced off Wesley's head and Anya caught it. She bounced around squealing her delight and Spike heard Xander groan.

" Please... not again"

Spike patted him on the shoulder "Nevermind mate, it aint that bad"

Xander looked at Spike and rolled his eyes before he smirked.

Spike shook his hand and got into the overly decorated car, Buffy got into the drivers seat.

Finally Buffy got the car started and drove off the driveway, narrowly missing Giles' BMW "I swear she is getting worse not better " he gruffed

"With Spike as her tutor? What would you expect?" Joyce giggled out

"We're doomed " he shook his head as they walked back into the house .


	25. Chapter 25 The Finale Part 1

Chapter 25

The Finale Part 1

Some of the later dialogue is taken from Angel , Season 3, Episode 9, Lullaby. All rights belong to Joss and the rest of those involved with the series.Not making a penny off this, just me prattling on ;p

A/N :- Roller coaster Chapter!! You'll see what I mean, but must warn you, two character deaths , One major character and one that will be deserved , kinda . Hides from all the abuse. Guess it means a sequel will have to follow then...

Spike ran from the bedroom naked and ran back with the large glass of juice and an armful of cereal boxes and pop tarts, he dropped the boxes on the bed and put her juice on her bed side table and then jumped back in bed.

Buffy attacked the poptarts and groaned as Spike slid under the covers and licked his way down her torso. Buffy yelped and jumped as he yanked her legs further down the bed. Now in a reclining position ,Buffy tried to continue eating, so did Spike!

The poptart hit the floor as she screamed out from her third orgasm and her breathing shook the bed.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" she panted

Spike appeared above her and pulled the covers over his shoulders and smirked "You quittin' on me already? Thought Slayers had stamina? " he giggled as Buffy rolled her eyes and flopped back further into her pillows.

Spike shrugged " Seen as I obviously am too talented for you , I best stop now before you go completely ga ga ." He had the smirk on his face and the glint in his eyes , the ones that she found hard to resist.

"How you can lay there and still have energy for more is beyond me" she blew cool air up onto her forehead and sat up on her elbows "Just let me have the o.j and get my sugar levels back up and then I'll show you Slayer stamina."

Again he giggled.

"Okay precious, you do that an' I'll catch up on m'soaps yeah?" he turned the t.v on using the remote and then settled into her waiting arms.

"Do you think we'll always be like this?" she asked

"No idea pet, who knows what those buggers up there have in store for us, all I know is I'll try n' make every day like it for you" he kissed her hand and turned back to Passions.

"I think that this show is weird , I could never get into it when Mum watched it."

Spike huffed "Look, I don't watch much, an' I'm not gettin' to see much of this now , I love you pet but if you don't shut up an' let me , then you'll be payin' for it"

Buffy pouted . "Won't work luv" he said as he concentrated on the television. Buffy smirked and slid down and feigned a yawn. Spike looked out the corner of his eye and raised his brows , still paying most of his attention on the show he so desperately wanted to watch.

Buffy slid further under the covers and licked the tip of his semi hard cock, making him bring his ass off the mattress.

"Why you cheeky minx! That's not playing fair!"

He dived under the covers and grabbed at her, missing his mark and Buffy ha ha'd him before leaping off the bed and running into the front room.

The patio doors were open and the cool night air fluttered the the sheer voile around. Buffy saw him saunter into the room and narrow his eyes. He looked every inch the predator. Buffy stood still, waiting for him to mount his attack, she didn't have to wait long. She managed to dodge his lunge and run out onto the warm sand . He followed at speed and she splashed in the surf, kicking water up at the vampire and squealing as he grabbed her and forced her down into the surf. Waves broke over her as Spike crouched over her , her laughter slowed as she looked into his eyes.

"Well now vampire, looks like you got your third slayer caught, so question is, what you gonna do with her?"

Spike's eyes widened and then he licked the salt water off of her neck as he whispered " I thought I'd make her mine for all eternity"

"Always " she whispered back as Spike entered her , changing to the face of his alter ego and nibbling along her shoulder.

Buffy waited for the sensation that only his fangs could bring her. The wait drove her insane, the feeling of him filling her and the water breaking over them caused her to reach heights never before touched by her.

"Your mine, my mate, for eternity" he sunk his fangs into her soft skin and drank slowly.

"Yes, yours , always and forever baby" she whispered as she bit down on the scar that she had left previously "Mine"

They both cried out their release .

Angel woke up and saw that Darla was no longer in the bed beside him. He frowned and threw the covers off and sighed. The powers had a twisted way of keeping him on their side that was for sure.

Darla stood at the french doors and looked out towards the horizon. She stroked her protruding bump and sighed, knowing that he was there .

"You think that I would be able to count my blessings and would be grateful for the chance to live again wouldn't you?"

"Darla, fate has a way of screwing with me, this was one of those times and I'm sorry you were their pawn"

"I'm not" she looked over her shoulder at him " I was human when they bought me back. After a month it was clear that I was ill. Lindsay ran test after test and found out I has syphilis " she laughed

Angel frowned at her, tears stung his eyes

"I was dying of the disease that I had as a human so many many years ago" she looked down at her hands cradling the swell of her abdomen " Dru was bought in and she sired me again . I was confused and I hated it, being nothing more than a fledgling after all those years, after all that power"

"Your still Darla, the same woman that sired me"

"My boy, my darling boy " she turned and cupped his face "I'm not her now, I'm not sure what I am. I can't be her, she was vicious and cruel, strong and unfaltering in power. I can't stand to remember all the things I did, that we did together and as a family , as the Scourge. "Tears fell from her face " How can I be good for a child, a mother to a human child? I'm scared Angel, what if I can't love it once I give birth? What if all I see is the babies that I fed on? I won't have a soul to keep it safe Angel" she leant on his chest and cried.

"I'll be there, I'll keep the baby safe" he wrapped his arms around her, his emotions reeking havoc on his soul. "I'll stop you from hurting our child Darla"

She shook her head and wiped her tears away and then looked into his eyes. She could see the depth of feeling in them and could see his soul , she wondered if the soul she shared was so easy to see in her eyes.

"No, I'll go, once the baby is born I'll leave"

"I won't let you Darla, you might be carrying my child, but that won't stop me from killing you again if you attempt to feed. Maybe Willow can give you your soul back"

Darla laughed maniacally

"My soul is burning in hell . Wolfram and Hart hold it now, part of the deal I guess"

"How do you know?" he asked

"Lindsay told me, showed me the contract, of course I didn't care for it much then , why would I?"

"Willows a powerful witch, she'll find a way"

They stood watching the night give way to a scarlet sunrise and moved away once the suns rays were too lethal to them.

Dawn moved her room into Buffy's old one. The closet was full, her nik naks were strewn all over the room and the boxes from under Buffy's bed had been moved to the basement. Once alone and locked in her new room, Dawn pulled out Buffy's old diary. She flopped back on the bed and started to read it.

Joyce was clearing the last of the wedding party mess and Willow helped her. Giles sat at the table contacting the Watchers Council to see if there had been any developements and hung up, he ran his hands through his hair and walked into the kitchen.

"You have oh oh face" Willow said " I take it the news wasn't good then"

"No , I'm afraid it wasn't. They want me to return to London, not just that but they have been alerted to a dark force being resurrected soon "

Joyce, Willow and Giles sat down , he continued "There's a disruption in time mentioned and a dark power rising here soon" he took off his glasses and wiped the lens' in a harsh way " A 'Holtz ' is mentioned"

"So, we call up the gang, round up troops and research and kick undead booty just like always"

Giles smiled at Willow, she wasn't fooled.

"Giles. what's wrong? There's more isn't there?"

"The warrior must die to protect the Destroyer"

Willow frowned "Huh?"

Spike finally got out of the shower, Buffy whipped his bare ass with the towel and then flopped onto the bed

"I can't believe we have been married a day already"

"Feel like a visit back to Mum's , see if she has any left over cake?" he threw his blue turtle neck top on and did his belt up

"Mmm yeah, you can drive, I don't think the neighbours want to meet us for the first time over a fender bender"

Buffy brushed her hair and put on her favourite sun dress

Xander yawned and shook his head in a bid to wake himself up a bit. Anya sat huffing at the book that she was looking through.

"It's pointless, How do we know the destroyer doesn't deserve it's ass kicked and how are we going to find out about this 'Holtz' " Anya slammed the book shut and pushed it to the pile in the centre of the table

Giles looked up and smiled sarcastically "If you are going to do nothing to help then at least make tea, I'm sure that you know how to do that?"

Anya pouted and muttered under her breath. She walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool against the island.

Joyce smiled, and put a cup in front of her "Drink this, it helps aid concentration"

Anya pulled a face at the cup "What I need is a cup of tea that can stop stuffy old Watchers from turning into bossy men, not that I don't mind a man that takes charge, so long as they're sexy. Mr Giles is definitely not sexy"

Joyce smiled "You don't think so?"

"Joyce ? Do you have the hots for the Watcher?"

"No.. oh no... " Joyce denied it

Anya leant forward "I bet he could give you lots of orgasms, I mean he looks like he keeps in shape for a man of his age, and he looks like he hasn't had any for a long time"

Joyce was shocked yet she couldn't help but laugh at the young girl.

Thankfully Spike barrelled through the front door, smouldering blanket over his shoulders and swearing like a trooper, closely followed by Buffy.

"Helloooo, honeymooners have come home to gorge on wedding cake" Buffy called out and then noticed the pile of books and Xander with his head buried in one.

"Quick, if we grab the whole cake and get out quickly then they won't spot us and..."

"Ah, good timing Buffy, Spike" Giles said as he rounded the lounge doorway, interrupting her

"...rope us in to research the next bad guy" her voice slowed as he looked down at her.

Spike smirked "I'll be in the kitchen pet, have fun" he went to make his get away

"Oh no you don't, your now officially one of us buster, now grab a book and find out what Giles is going anal about now"

Spikes shoulders slumped and muttered a string of obscenities.

Giles gave them a quick recap on the information he had. At the mention of Holtz, Spike stiffened and stood up and began pacing the floor.He lit up a fag and toyed with his zippo lighter.

"Holtz was a demon hunter way back when. He tailed Darla and the Poof , they killed his family and turned his daughter, leaving her to kill him, but the child couldn't, Holtz threw her into the sun, killing his only daughter. He vowed vengeance on them"

He stared at the cherry red end of his cigarette

"Looks like he's found a way" he continued . So, it says that he will rise again and that he's a dark power? Can't see it, he wasn't one for dark magic or the like"

"Maybe he made a deal with a dark power" Xander offered to the conversation

Giles nodded "Yes maybe, but that doesn't help us at all, we could do with talking to Darla and Angel , find out if this demon hunter has any known associates"

"Why now?" Buffy said "I mean, Darla was alive for a long time , so why now? "

"Her baby" Spike said nonchalantly "An eye for an eye or in this case a kid for a kid"

"We have to warn them now!" Buffy exclaimed as she headed for the door.

Spike called after her and she spun round at the door, still holding the knob

"Wait love!, she's still a vamp pet, if she decided to , she could still take you out"

"She's a newby now, not that four hundred year old she was before, plus pregnant and the size of a beached whale"

"Good point " He kissed her tenderly and backed away from the suns rays that poured through the doorway and inched their way across the wooden floor.

Spike sighed and paced the room . If this Holtz is the dark power , or connected to the dark power and he wants the Destroyer, and Buffy is s'posed to die protecting it, then I wanna know why she dies protecting the Poofs kid"

"A question we all want an answer to now" Giles said as he rubbed at his eye sockets.

Buffy walked up the sloping driveway to the Mansion and took in a deep breath. She hated the huge building and the memories it had as it's ghosts. She released the breath once she was stood in front of the main doors. Angel must have felt her coming as the door swung open and he stood back from the offending daylight.

"Come in. I didn't expect you"

"No, I don't suppose you did" Buffy said as she stepped inside.

"I thought you would be with Spike, so what's so bad your here now?"

"Who's Holtz?"

Angel's head snapped round so fast it was a wonder he didn't have whiplash, Darla appeared with the mention of that name.

"How do you know of him?" she asked

"Cos an interesting call from London has got Giles up to his neck in musty old books"

"Prophecy?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded

"Lots of them going around at the moment , you think that a demon would have developed a vaccine against them by now " she quipped

"I found a scroll while I was in Wolfram and Hart and Wes was working on it, maybe they have something in common with each other"

"Where is Wes?" she asked

"I thought it best if they all stayed in a motel, the one just outside Sunnydale"

"Right" , Buffy said, "Get them over here pronto, let's not waste time on this"

"There's something your not telling me" Angel caught her elbow and pulled her to face him, Buffy stared at his hand

" You always did know " she smiled at him "Just be at Giles' soon after sunset, and we'll need to make sure Darla is kept safe"

Darla looked up at Buffy and almost laughed "Your going to take care of me?"

"I'm not going to be your nurse maid so get that idea out of your twisted brain, I'm just not going to let the big nasty get your baby. If it wasn't Angels I wouldn't give a flying crap" she looked at the vampire apologetically.

"We'll be there soon" he answered softly before he closed the door behind Buffy.

Spike had read all that he could find and he was still in the bloody dark. If Buffy was pegged to die, then he would in her place, no bloody way was his girl going to sacrifice herself for a member of his family, as twisted as it was, or for that Poof of an ex of hers.

Buffy shot through the house, the door slammed shut as she entered the kitchen.

"They will be here as soon as the sun sets"

"Bloody great!" Spike spat "Sorry, just worked out a bit whilst you were visiting your in laws pet"

"Oh" she smiled at the in laws bit and then fell into Spikes arms " Is it that bad?"

Spike repressed the tears that threatened to fall and nodded. Buffy felt the sadness in him and looked up at him with puzzled eyes

"Giles said that you don't die, you go into another dimension.

"Like that one where we went?"

"Worse pet" he pulled her to the stool, lifting her at the waist and sitting her down ." The place is a baron landscape with fire marshes and burning pits, rivers scream and demons are rife. It's called Quort'oth"

"Where do you send a Slayer, who has her own hellmouth, on vacation?"

"Buffy!" he yelled at her "This isn't a fucking joke!!"

"I'm well aware of what it is!" she screamed back "It's me being sent to a dimension that guarantee's me a painful death, so don't lecture me or yell at me" she stood and paced "I think it entitles me to deal in my own way and if I wanna be funny I will be"

Spike looked up at the ceiling and counted to ten... best make it twenty , she's still scowling at me, he thought.

"Stop counting out your anger" she dug him in the ribs with a finger"

A low growl rumbled in his throat but never escaped

Giles slammed the book on the counter in front of the married couple. Spike looked at it and hummed and Buffy frowned.

"So that's the Destroyer, okay so how did the runt end up in a book that was in print well over a hundred and fifty years ago?"

"He was killed by a demon called Sahjhon, it is said that the Destroyer is a child that is a descendant of the powers that be, and they send the child back every one hundred and fifty years. He will stand beside the Slayer, the Ensouled One, The Champion , The Wicca and the Key"

"So we make a team then? But it says that Buffy dies"

"We assumed that Buffy was the warrior, but here, it states her as her true nature, that being the Slayer" Giles answered Spike.

"So I don't die?" Spike kissed her forehead

"Don' look like it love"

The research carried on , Buffy and Spike curled up together on the couch and read from the same book, or so it looked, they hadn't turned from the first page they had looked at. Spike whispered to her and occasionally Buffy would giggle or slap his arms playfully.

A knock at the door pulled their attention back and Spike groaned as Angel, Wesley, Cordy , Gunn and Darla came into the room.

Spike felt Buffy tense up and wrapped his arm protectively around her.Giles immediately started filling them all in with the break through's they had made.

Cordy sat down and coughed for attention "I know who the Warrior is"

Angel turned and then knelt before her "Who is it Cordy? "

"Vision and it's Groo" she smiled sheepishly "What?" she lost the smile as she looked at everyones faces.

"I'll send Gunn back to pick him up" Angel looked at the man in question, who nodded and pulled his car keys out of his pockets.

"Back with the ya soon" Gunn said as he walked out of the house . His pick up truck pulled away in a blaze of screeching tyres .

"Cordy, you do know that he won't return from there " Angel stroked her arms as he told her .

"Then how does your kid return?" she looked into his eyes, her own teared but she managed a half smile

"That is a good question, we haven't even given thought to that yet" Giles said as he once again hit the books.

Spike groaned again, Buffy rolled her eyes "Good one Cordelia, have you forgotten what he's like, cos believe me, he's getting worse"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just used to Mr Happy pants himself just barging in heavy handed and fighting his way through his unlife"

"Right, Angel and the fighty, not so stoic now then huh?" Buffy smiled

"Nope, but then my visions tend to give us most of the information we need"

Spike kissed Buffy and got up, he went into the kitchen and heated up some blood for himself and Angel, Dawn sat at the island and was eating a bowl of some sugar loaded cereal. She heaped her spoon up and crammed it into her mouth as she spoke." Woll woo am Buffy be going frwew va portal too" she sprayed

Spike grimaced "Manners Niblet, an' no, looks like that is some other gits job, Cordys bloke I think"

Dawn swallowed the cereal and frowned , deep in thought.

"I thought she and Angel had a thing, my bad" she shrugged " Though not with the vamp ho being up the unno " she mimed a pregnant belly and bloated her cheeks out.

Spike laughed at her "Don' let the Poof see you do that, he's right funny bout it"

"I don't care, not like the forehead's gonna do anything to me with you or Buffy around"

Spike sighed and chuckled again , those Summers girls would be the death of him.

A low growl erupted from Darla and she doubled over , she clutched at her abdomen and yelled for Angel. Angel strode in at speed and grabbed her, seeing her pain he got her to the couch and laid her down.

Wesley stepped forward and laid a hand on Angels shoulder "We need to move her out of sight and somewhere a little more private"

Angel nodded , gathering Darla in his arms and following Buffy into the basement. It wasn't where he imagined his baby being born but times were less than conducive for the perfect birth. Buffy handed Darla a cool wet cloth and smiled at her, somehow reaching some kind of female bond that came with witnessing labour and the birth. Angel sat on the edge of the put you up bed . Wesley took charge of the midwifery department.

"I'm beginning to think that maybe we could do with a few more items that could make Darla and the child more comfortable, Angel? would you fetch some water and blankets" he said, looking at Buffy for back up

"Ask Dawn to show you where they are kept.

Joyce ran downstairs and immediately took control of Darla, "You'll need to do some breathing exercises"

Darla looked at her as though she was crazy "You know my nature, I do not need to breath " she spat out with a growl. She morphed into her vampire visage and let out an inhumane yelp "Something's wrong, I can feel it, his heart is slowing and I can barely feel the soul" Tears stung her eyes , she hated it, they made her feel human and weak, something Darla wasn't.

Angel appeared with an armful of blankets and some warm water, which he dumped on an old table that had been banished down here once Joyce had bought the new one.

"I can hear the change in the baby, we need to get it out now" he said through tears and extreme worry.

Darla raised her shaking hand up to Angels face, in a bid to calm him but to also say what she knew she had to.

"Angel, I can't let it out. I-I can't."

"Okay, not sure you have a lot of choice in the matter..." he said

"Look, I know. It wants to come out. I can feel it. It's ready. It's just - I can't let it. I can't let because... because..."

"You love it."

"Completely. I love it completely. I-I-I don't think I've ever loved anything as much as this life that's inside of me."

"Well - you've never loved anything, Darla."

"That's true. Four hundred years and I never did - till now. - I don't know what to do."

"Well, you-you'll do the only thing that you can do. - You'll have it. You'll have it and then..."

"What? We'll raise it?"

"Why not?"

"It's impossible.This whole thing is impossible, Darla, but it's happening."

"What do I have to offer a child, a human child, besides ugly death?" she grimaced as pain wracked her again

"Darla."

"You know it's true."

"No. What I do know is that you love this baby, our baby. You've bonded with it. You've spent nine months carrying it, nourishing it..."

"No. No, I haven't been nourishing it. I haven't given this baby a thing. I'm dead. It's been nourishing me. These feelings that I'm having, they're not mine. They're coming from it."

"You don't know that."

"Of course I do! We both do. Angel, I don't have a soul. It does. And right now that soul is inside of me, but soon, it won't be and then..."

"Darla..."

"I won't be able to love it. I won't even be able to remember that I loved it. I want to remember."

Angel pulled her against him."Shh..."Angel closed his eyes as he held a crying Darla.

"You won't let me hurt it, will you? You'll protect it, right? From me, I mean." she asked him

"The babies heartbeat is faint. Very faint." Angel whispered , tears fell down his face as he held her hand to his face ""This doesn't make any sense. I mean, this whole thing has been a miracle, right? You don't just get half a miracle, do you? - I mean, the powers - they brought her this far, they protected the baby all this time..."

Darla smiled weakly "My darling boy. - I told you I had nothing to offer this kid. Some mother ..." tears hang in Darla's eyes "... can't even offer it life.This child - Angel, it's the one good thing we ever did together."

Angel lifted Darla's hand between both of his and pressed it against his lips.

"The only good thing." Darla repeated

Angel buried his face in his hands, still holding onto Darla's, and takes a sobbing breath.

"You make sure to tell him that."

Darla reached down and found a stray stake, holding the stake tightly , she smiled, Angel frowned and gave her the briefest of smiles, as Darla buried the sharpened wood in her chest, gasping. Angel lifted his head and stared as Darla turned to dust.Where Darla was, there is now a naked human infant lying on the bed, crying.

Angel carefully gathered up the baby.

The spectators all gasp, Buffy shocked that the vampire would sacrifice herself for her unborn child.


	26. Chapter 26 The Finale Part Two

Chapter 26

The Finale Part Two

Angel cradled his son with a tenderness nobody had yet witness from him, except Buffy. He studied her face and that of Spike, as he considered them the biggest threat. He saw nothing but affection and sympathy. Buffy walked forward and looked down on the now calmed infant. Angel held the baby away from her gaze at first and felt the possessive growl hang in his throat.

Buffy put her hands up as if in submission and then peered at the baby, her eyes lit up .

"He's beautiful Angel, what Darla did was the ultimate gesture of love.I'm so sorry"

Angel eased, looking at his former love with awe, Buffy wasn't normally this understanding, especially with regards to vampires , ones that had tried to kill her before. Angel shook his head, how could he forget the fact that Spike had tried to kill her, more than any other vampire , and now she was married to him.

"Thanks, means alot that you said that. "

"Let's get him upstairs where it's warm , he's bound to need feeding soon, Mum went out and picked a few bits up earlier"

"How can I repay you for all this?"

"Angel, it was nothing, honestly, come on, let's get you two settled" Buffy led the way and Spike followed Angel, the rest made their way up after him.

Once the baby was dressed in a little outfit and had guzzled two bottles of warm milk, Angel stared at him, still not registering the fact that he was now a Father.

"Wha' ya gonna call the sprog then?" Spike so eloquently asked, "Can't exactly call it the spawn of Angelus now can we"

A nudge in the ribs from Buffy and a frown from Joyce

"He has a point , even if it was a crude way of putting it"

Angel looked up , "Yeah I guess, Um, I don't know"

He stared at his son a while and smiled, "Connor "

"That's sweet"Buffy said as she stroked the babies soft hair

Spike poked his fingers into his mouth in a fake gag, feeling a touch of something he couldn't quite grasp at seeing her sat next to Angel, stroking the babies head.

Envy, god he was such a ponce sometimes, he wished it was him and Buffy that had been blessed . He sighed, knowing that it was the one thing that would be missing from their life together.

The house buzzed with everyone, either making a fuss of the newborn or researching him.

Wesley and Giles sat in the dining room, heaped books lay strewn everywhere, all open at different pages . Cordy was sat in the garden with Xander and Willow, Spike stood in the kitchen with Joyce, both enjoying a cup of hot chocolate. Spike stood in the spot that allowed him top still see his wife, who was still sat talking to the Poof.

Wesley came through into the lounge and stood rubbing at his tired eyes. He watched the vampire and felt bad about the fact that he was going to lose his son, and soon. The prophecy surrounding the child would come into play within the next day or so.

"Angel, we have to talk" he sighed

"Can't it wait?" Angel asked as he picked his son up and made goofy faces at him and mumbled to him in baby talk

"No not really, we know that Holtz will turn up and take your son, if not tonight then by tomorrow night. A demon called Sahjhon will open a rift in this dimension and it will lead into Quor'toth. We have ascertained that it is Groo that will follow your son and Holtz into the rift and will bring him back. What is not certain is how long it will take for them to return here"

"So, I could lose him for years before Connor comes home?"

"Possibly, Angel, I know this is hard but there is a chance that you may have to move back here, to Sunnydale"

"Crap" was heard from the kitchen followed by a "Omph" as Joyce elbowed Spike in the ribs

"That's fine " Buffy replied " The Mansion is still set up, all we need is a crib for Connor" then she realised that the child probably wouldn't get to sleep in it.

Angel smiled sadly , forgiving her for her comment, he knew it wasn't meant to hurt his feelings or remind him of what would never be.

Gunn pulled up outside the house and Groo jumped out, smiling at the suburban house. Gunn called for him to follow him in and Groo quick stepped to catch up with him. Cordy rushed to the door and flew into the Warriors arms, sobbing and kissing his face furiously.

After waiting for them to come in from outside, Buffy and Spike stood at the door and 'ahemed' them. Cordy broke the kiss and looked at them over her shoulder

"Nobody interrupts you two when you go all suck face, so excuse me for wanting some alone time!" she returned to 'suck face' with Groo.

In his usual manner, Groo slowly eased Cordelia down and smiled his huge grin at her "It is great to be with my Princess, but the matter that has bought me here is a dire one , yes?"

Cordy rolled her eyes and stuck out her hip, indicating the tension within her.

They walked hand in hand and closed the door , just as a figure materialised in the lounge, making everyone either scream, leap to defence or just back off and let the heroes be heroes. Xander fell on his ass and crawled backwards , not taking his eyes off the blue grey figure that wore ragged clothing.

"Sahjhon I presume " Wesley announced

"Yeah that's me, who were you expecting Santa?" he looked at them for a while, realising his humour was lost on the serious beings, he shrugged " Okay, just cos I'm the air quote bad guy, doesn't mean I can't have a sense of humour"

"Stealing day old babies is your kind of fun I take it" Buffy retorted

"Not my plan, I'm just doing my job" he looked closely at the sleeping baby "Cute lil tike, didn't know you had it in you"

Spike charged at the huge form , Sahjhon noticed and he swirled into a cloudy tornado before reforming himself again, Spike landed in a heap beside Giles.

"Why that low down dirty fuckin' trickster" he spluttered

"Please, I don't really manifest on this plane of existence vampire, trying to fight me here would prove futile"

Wesley filed that piece of info away for a later date, or for research once the demon had gone.

"Now, let's get to business shall we " the intruder said with a roll of his head, sometimes his battle scarred neck didn't sit right after he had to phase in and out of worlds.

"Spill it all, first I wanna know where Holtz is?" Angel said through gritted vamp teeth. He's on his way, he just had to form his army, see he knew that the Scourge wouldn't be easy to capture" he looked around "So, where's the other one? I know I know, Darla died to save the child, but where's the nutty one?"

"She's dust" Spike said quietly , but with no remorse

"So just the males left, there's a shock"

Angel and Spike frowned at the scarred demon

"So, Angelus staked his sire and William the Bloody staked his... seems you boys do have a lot in common, who knows exactly how much" he looked at Buffy

Spike's eyes flashed gold and a low growl warned Sahjhon to keep away from her, not that he could hurt him, but it was better than standing idle, like a certain Poof.

Buffy was tired of listening to the tall and ugly one. Holtz was expected at any moment and she got the feeling Sahjhon was just the distraction, hadn't he said that he wasn't really here, he was astral projecting or something?

"Your the mole? " she walked forward " your the distraction needed for Holtz to make his attack. God, I might be slow but I sure as hell catch on a lot faster than the rest"

Realisation dawned on the rest.

"Xander, take Mum and Dawn , just go somewhere safe" she thrust her Mums bag and car keys at them and turned them towards the back door "Don't tell me where in case the ghosty can hear , we'll find you once we're okay, okay?"

Xander nodded and the three of them ran to the car and took off at speed.

"Clever, you got rid of the key, I knew you were pretty but I didn't peg you down as smart"

Spike sniggered "She's also gonna kick Holtz's ass"

"Not gonna happen, if you stop this then you will be damning humanity to a live with hell on earth. Do you really want that on your conscience?"

They group remained quiet "Don't all answer at once, it's a no brainer really"

Sahjhon felt Holtz within a close proximity and started laughing. Buffy scowled and then ran to her weapons chest, she took out her favoured sword and threw Angel his sword, the one that he had used against her in the fight against Acathla, Spike grabbed an axe and a short sword, the rest grabbed whatever they felt comfortable with.

Angel took the back door with Gunn and Wesley, and Buffy, Spike , Willow and Giles took the front of the house. Nobody took notice of the big grey demon still standing in the middle of the lounge.

An arrow shot through the front room window and flew through Sahjhon and into the back of the couch. The glass shattered to the floor, drawing attention back from the arrows trajectory.

Holtz stood in front of the house on the road and watched as his small team attacked the front of the house. At the back, Angel and his comrades defended it from attack , it seemed Holtz had no trouble working with vampires, which was his first big mistake as they couldn't gain access to the house and had to fight from the outside

Willow chanted and yelled above the din that penetrated the house and surrounding lawn. She was held her arm out at length and her palm turned upwards. She focused on her palm and narrowed her eyes as a ball of light swirled and grew within her grasp.Her shouting drew Spikes attention and he watched as the ball of mystical energy and light hovered out through the back door and caused the vampires to dust. The human attackers were forming a pile of unconscious bodies in the hall and porch, some that made it into the lounge were soon cast back outside. Holtz lost his temper and screamed his retribution at Angelus and marched up to the house, carrying an up and over rifle. He cocked back and he squeezed the trigger, letting the bullets reign the front of the house. Time slowed as Spike and Angel watched the bullets hit the area around them.

Spike felt the pain of one hitting him through the shoulder, Buffy stood and watched, oblivious to everything else. Her brow furrowed and she opened her mouth to speak but found that she couldn't. She felt her strength drain from her and her legs found it hard to support her. As her body buckled under her, she felt cool arms grip her and rush her up to her room. Angel growled and rushed out to the front lawn, his vampiric speed taking Holtz by surprise. Angel grabbed the man and morphed , standing face to face with him.

Sahjhon knew that this was the time to make his move. He solidified and walked to where the child lay in his crib and picked up the infant. Groo attacked with all his might, defending the newborn with all that he had. Sahjhon held him back easily and almost laughed at Groo's attempts.

Sahjhon materialised back in the rear garden and pushed his hand through a space in the ozone . A dimensional tear opened in an arc from his hand and he tossed the baby through, Groo managed to jump into the tear as it started to close up.

Holtz knew that the beast before him would kill him. Angel snarled at Holtz before whispering to him

"Angelus took your family and daughter from you, I understand why you would want to seek revenge on Angelus for that, but I am not him. I feel the guilt for him, I carry the burden of keeping Angelus locked away for as long as I live, yet I am not him. I am someone else , I have a soul , I have atoned for everything that he has done, and it will never be enough, so I figure, what's one more?"

"You have a soul? What dirty trick is this Angelus, I see you before me and I sense no soul in you now"

Angel shrugged "Maybe that is because right now I don't give a toss " Angel bought Holtz flush to his body "All I can promise you is that you will not wake as a demon like your daughter did"

Angels fangs slowly sunk into the nape of his neck. Angel drank greedily, draining the man and then letting him fall to the grass, his life gone.

Angel fell to his knee's and cried for his son, and he hoped that Groo could keep his son safe until he returned.

Buffy laid on her bed, her heart slowed and her breathing laboured, Willow had called for an ambulance and hoped they would make it in time. Spike sobbed beside her, lovingly stroking her sweat from her brow and kissing her , begging for her to hold on , to not leave him .

Xander burst into the room and slid to his knee's. She couldn't die, not again. Wild thoughts ran through his mind, he told Spike to turn her, to save her from death.Spike sat up, shocked at the plea coming from the young man that hated vampires , yet loved her enough to ask that of him.

"I can't, it wouldn't be her, wouldn't be right, she wouldn't want that"

"I'll ask,no I'll beg Angel, if you won't then I'll get him to. We can't lose her this time"

Anger rose in Spike "You think I want to bloody lose her? You think I want her to die?" he screamed, his tears pouring off his chin as he yelled at Xander. "Your fucking crazy,you have no fucking idea what it's like to die and to rise again in the form of a bloody vampire, you think I want that for her?"

Buffy's breathing hitched and stopped Spike, he turned to the bed and lifted her head to his neck "Leave me alone, go , both of you.

His hand wrapped around her back. He pulled his hand out and stared at the blood, her blood. Her bed was soaked and her face was paled, her lips were blue.

Buffy opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'll wait for you. Always be your girl. Love you so much , stupid vampire"

His tears caught in his throat , "Don't go baby, please, I need you, can't go on without you pet"

"Dawn... needs ... you "

Six Months Later

"Spike?!" her voice yelled through the house "Get your lazy vamp ass outta bed, Angels on the phone"

"Fuck sake, can' I get a bloody minutes peace, what's the great lummox want now?"

"I dunno, not like I want to talk to him is it?"

Spike threw the covers back and stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, scratching through his hair and rousing his curls to fall around his face. He grabbed the phone from Dawn and frowned at her, which she returned with a tongue poking out and a smile on her lips.

"Whatever it is better be bloody important, I was up all night killing a nest of vamps, so make it quick you git"

"It's Connor, he's back"

"Good for you now is that all?"

"Nope, he came back with a couple of hitch hikers"

"So, send them on their merry way , unless they're hell beasts, in which case I find a bloody flame thrower works"

"It's Buffy and she's not alone"

The phone hung from it's wire and the front door was wide open, Dawn and Joyce stood at the foot of the stairs staring as a car sped from the drive way.


End file.
